In the City
by Megera
Summary: CATSA poorly titled story in which the Jellicle's are werecats, living among humans. Completed as of July 4, 2006
1. Peder' Pride and Joy

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Cats, I don't own Cats characters.

Disclaimer 2: The original idea for this fic came from a lovely RPG called "Millhaven" (http://millhaven.iwarp.com/). Many thanks to the creators of it, and to the players.

In The City

Peder Buren's alarm didn't have a chance to go off. A siren screamed in the streets, making the clock radio unneeded. He groaned and rolled around in the sheets for a minute or so before working up the energy to throw his legs over the side.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the glowing face of clock, seeing that the alarm was going to go off in five minutes anyway. Yawning, he stood and wandered into the bathroom, tugging on the waist of his baggy sleeping pants.

Peter had slept naked for most of his life, but Martha Joy walked in on him once and he had just managed to cover himself up. Even though Martha Joy spent more time at her mother's house than his, the experience left him paranoid, and so he always wore something on his bottom half, at least.

In the bathroom, he flicked on the light and looked into the mirror.

"Hello, Beautiful." he said to his reflection. "Ready for another day?" Peder was beautiful, as beautiful as a man could get, really. Light brown hair with blonde highlights, golden brown eyes, tan skin, a winning smile and something of an ego made up Peder Buren.

"I don't wanna go to work!" he sang to himself, making up the tune as he went along. "Work is a living hell! My boss is the devil, the customers are demons, oh I don't wanna go to work!" He plucked a toothbrush out of the cup by the sink, then put it back, as it was small and pink. He grabbed his own brush and went to work on his perfect teeth, still humming his song. Once satisfied with his teeth, he shaved carefully, brushed his hair hurriedly, and dressed in the day's attire: blue jeans and a white collared shirt. Peder returned to the mirror. "Hello, chump. Ready for another punishment?" he sighed and glanced at the calendar tacked to the wall. "A week until the full moon. I can make it until then. Off to hell." And he turned of his light, heading to the garage.

* * *

Hannah Harrison also heard the siren, but was already awake an hour or so before Peder. The fifteen year-old was on summer break, but, unlike most kids her age, was unable to sleep in past seven am. She was still in bed, staring at her ceiling and trying to make the change come. Nothing happened and she wasn't really surprised. It was often difficult for the younger ones to change at will during the daylight hours. She heard pots clanking in the kitchen and sighed, climbing out of bed. Breakfast would be ready soon. She dressed in denim shorts and a tank top, then brushed her straight dark hair before going to the kitchen. 

The only occupant of the room was a cat-human sitting in a high chair. Hannah rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "Mom! She's doing it again!" The cat-human, more of a kitten than a cat, giggled and pounded on the table of the high chair.

The sound of footsteps announced the arrival of Susan Harrison. "Oh, good grief." she said, taking sight of her youngest daughter. "That's the third time this morning. Sillabub, you naughty thing." she shook her finger at the kitten and pulled up a chair next to the child. "Come now, you must learn some control." the woman took the kitten's hand and spoke her human name. "Rachel! Come on, Rachel." the kitten only giggled. Frowning, her mother spoke more sharply. "Rachel Diane Harrison!" and the kitten form slowly melted away, revealing a very normal little human girl. "That's better." her mother said, standing. 

'"Show off!" Hannah said to her baby sister.

"Hannah, dear, don't encourage her." Susan said, patting her eldest child on the shoulder on her way to the stove.

"I hate that she can do it so easy."

"I know, but that will change. When they're little like that, they don't have any control. Or common sense, for that matter. In a year or so, she won't be able to do it any more than you. And in a few years, you'll be able to change any time you want. Have some eggs." she set a plate in front of the girl.

"Eggs! Wonderful!" bellowed John Harrison as he entered the kitchen. "Just what I was craving!" 

"We always have eggs on Mondays." Susan said.

"And I always crave it on Mondays." he replied. This routine was repeated every morning. "And look at all my favorite girls!" he looped his arms around Susan's middle, planting a kiss on her cheek before moving on to Hannah. "Sleep well, kiddo?" she nodded in affermation and he continued on to Rachel, scooping her out of her highchair. "And the bitty Harrison! How's Rachel?" he tickled her under the arms until she squealed.

"It wasn't Rachel a few minutes ago." Susan said, setting out more plates.

"Is that so? Did we have a little Silla sitting here instead?" he asked the child.

"Silla!" the girl yelled.

"Don't get her going again, John."

He nodded and returned the girl to her chair as a tail slowly emerged from her behind. "Rachel!" he said, and the tail disappeared.

"Show off!" Hannah said again.

"Oh, blue eyes, you were just as bad when you were little. Every morning I'd go to get you out of your crib and there would be Jemima, laughing at me." 

"Enough about that." Susan said, sounding wooden. "Let's eat, or you'll be late for work, John." 

"I'm done." Hannah announced. "Can I go to the library?"

"Sure. It's summer! Go out, cause trouble, have fun!" her father said.

"Be back by dinner. Oh, and can you pick me up some more black yarn? I'm out." Susan Harrison was, what John jokingly called, A "compulsive knitter".

Hannah nodded, standing and talking her plates to the sink. "Sure, mom. See you later." she kissed her mother on the cheek and Rachel on top of her head.

"What about me?" her father asked. 

"Have fun with your trains, daddy." she gave him a kiss and a quick hug.

"My trains! I wish!"

* * *

Peder stood behind the camera, loathing his job and not really listening to the woman screeching at him. The screeching woman's eight year old child sat on the bench, screaming loudly with tears flowing down his red face.

"Listen, ma'am-"

"No, you listen! I want my boy to look like the angel he is! These last shots-"

"Which I didn't take."

"Are terrible! Look at how bloated he looks!"

*Lady, you're kid IS bloated* "Yes, I'll try to avoid that in-"

"These pictures are for his grandparents! His aunts and uncles!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to do the best I can. Now, if you want to try to calm your son-"

"No wonder he's upset! Rude, incapable staff, I feel like crying myself!"

*So do I* "Do you want me to take the picture with him screaming like this?"

"Well, of course not!"

"Then calm him down!" Peder snapped. He felt a vibration in his pocket and removed his pager. It read "4 911". Peder ran behind the counter and picked up a phone.

"What are you doing?!" the screeching woman demanded. "I am a paying customer! I have-"

"Lady, you're kid's gone." Peder gestured to the empty bench as he dialed in Tracy's number. Sure enough, the boy was running at full speed to the toy section of the store. The woman yelped and ran after him.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up and he heard a slightly hysterical: "Peder?"

"Tracy? What's wrong? Is Martha Joy okay?"

"I don't know what to do! I think maybe I should call the police! She's-"

Peder's mind filled in the rest. "Tracy, I'm on my way over. Do not call the cops."

"But Peder-"

"Don't. I'll be there in five minutes." he dropped the phone back on the cradle and ran to the door.

"Peder! Where're you going?" one of his co-workers yelled.

"My kid! I gotta get to my kid!" he yelled back before darting out the door.

* * *

The town had an expansive library. It was run by a brother and sister, twins, as matter of fact. Kyle and Katrina Storke seemed to be living expansions of the library. They looked similar, with matching straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. Katrina wore hers longer and also wore silver-framed glasses. Kyle was considerably taller. Both were quiet, keeping to themselves. Both had seemingly endless knowledge about anything to be found in books. 

Hannah was greeted by Kyle as she walked in. She returned his small smile and tiny nod. "Hello, Kyle. Can you help me find something?"

"Sure. What're you looking for?"

"A book on werewolves."

The librarian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? May I ask why?"

"Just curious."

He nodded and beckoned her toward him. "This way." he said, walking to the far right of the main room. "Curious, you say? You realize that most of the stuff we have here is nothing but stories."

"I know."

"Here." he said, pointing to a shelf.

"Thanks."

"Hannah, if you want more . . . reliable information about were-creatures, talk to Solomon. Anything your parents can't tell you, he can."

"Thanks, Kyle."

He nodded in reply and returned to the front.

* * *

Tracy Anderson was very pretty and fairly sensible. When she had become pregnant and Peder suggested marriage, she had turned him down. They had never really had much of a relationship to begin with. Marrying because of a child was silly when it was certain to end in divorce. Peder had persisted for a while until Solomon talked him out of it. So they raised Martha Joy together in separate houses, sharing custody as if there had been a divorce.

When Peder arrived at her house, the door was open so he didn't bother to knock. Once inside, he closed and locked it behind him. Tracy sat on the couch, crying.

"Tracy, where's Martha Joy?"

The woman pointed to across the room and there sat a small cat-human, similar to the kitten that had greeted Hannah Harrison when she walked into her kitchen. This kitten was darker in color. There was far more black in her fur with streaks of gold and various spots similar to that of a leopard. The kitten had stripped of her clothes and was cheerfully playing with her tail.

Peder smiled. "Well, at least she looks like me." he walked over and scooped her up. "Hey baby girl. How are ya?"

The kitten giggled. "Hi, daddy!"

"What the hell? Peder, doesn't this strike you as a little strange?" Tracy demanded.

"Not really. I mean, I wasn't sure, but I figured she was one."

"One of those. . . those monsters? Those Jellicles?"

Peder scowled. "They're not monsters, Trace."

"They are! They're killers!"

Peder bounced the kitten on his hip. "Does this look like monster to you?"

Tracy just stared. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Our daughter. And nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Tracy demanded. "Look at her! She's half cat, half human!" her voice began to get louder and more high pitched. 

"Don't freak out or you'll freak her out." Peder said. "Come on, honey. Why don't you play in your room?" He carried her down the hall, setting her on the floor in her bedroom, making sure the blinds were closed.

Returning to Tracy, he knelt on the floor in front of her. "Tracy, I didn't want to get you or Martha Joy involved in this. But now, I don't really have a choice."

"What's going on?" tears streaked down her face. "I wanted to call the police-"

"Thank God you didn't. There's a lot to explain. But things will go faster if I just show you." he stood up and took a few steps back. "You mind if I strip? It's just easier that way."

She just stared, bewildered.

"Okay then. Not like you haven't seen it before." He methodically removed his clothes until he stood naked. "Don't freak out. I won't hurt you or anything." he smiled and willed the change.

Tracy's mouth hung open as Peder transformed.

"Oh. My. God."

"You're not gonna faint, are you?" he asked.

"I don't think so." she slowly stood up, but got no closer. "Peder. . ."

"No, not Peder."

"What?"

"My name, in this form, is Rum Tum Tugger."

"What?"

"The Rum Tum Tugger." he repeated. "Tugger for short."

"You're one of them." she whispered. "And so is my baby."

"Our baby. Yes. She is."

Tracy sat down again.

"I know you have questions. So ask away."

She sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

"Before I can answer, I have to make you understand how big of a deal this is. This, me, Tugger, this is my most closely guarded secret. And it's who I really am. Peder is like. . . who I have to be until I can get back in my true form. That's how it is for all of us."

"Us?"

He ignored her. "We're not monsters. We're not evil. Well, for the most part. Just like humans, there are a few bad apples. But in general, we're not a danger or a threat to anyone. But lately, with the murders. . . there's been so much anti-Jellicle sentiment." he sighed, becoming flustered. "I don't know how well I'm explaining this. Let me put it this way: we, Jellicles, are in constant danger. With the humans out to kill us and one of our own giving us away-"

"One of your own?"

"A Jellicle is betraying the rest of us. He-or she, I guess, is the one causing all of these problems, the one committing the murders."

"And you don't know who it is?"

"I have an idea. . . but we don't know for sure."

"You keep saying 'we'. How many more of. . . you are there?"

"Like, what, in the state? The country? The world? I don't know exact numbers. A lot. But we're pretty outnumbered by humans. And yes, there are several in this town."

"Who?"

"Trace, I'm putting myself in danger by showing you who I am. I can't risk others."

She sat quietly, studying him. "So you don't like, lose control and go on a murderous rampage when the moon is full?"

He chuckled. "No. We're not like werewolves."

"Oh god, are there werewolves too?"

"No! I was just using that as a comparison. We're not even really werecats."

"Can you control the . . . "

"The changing? Well, yes, sorta. As a kitten, like the little one in there," he pointed down the hall. "you can change fairly easily. Sometimes without meaning too. There's not a lot of control at first. So parents have to teach them how to use control. After about the age of 6 or so, then changing is much more difficult. It can still be 'willed' as we say, but it's next to impossible during the day time, and sometimes requires the assistance of other Jellicles. After about age 18, then we can change whenever we want."

"Does the moon have anything to do with it?"

"In that sense, we are a little like werewolves, I guess. The full moon doesn't always force change, but it gives such a push that we usually do. It's difficult to resist. Kittens almost never can."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. It feels a little strange. Our bodies sort of re-arrange themselves. Growing a tail is an interesting feeling."

"You said something about learning control. How do you do that?"

"Well, there are various ways, but the most popular is by using names."

"I don't understand."

"Okay. . .I'm not Peder, I'm Rum Tum Tugger. But Peder is still somewhere in here." he touched his temple. "And here." he moved the same hand to his chest. "So, if you stood there and kept yelling 'Peder, Peder, Peder', it would make that part of me want to re-surface. So with kittens, if you keep saying their human name, it usually makes them change back. After a while, they become accustom to the feeling and learn how to make it stop or start. Then they lose the ability for a while. I don't really understand exactly how it works."

"Who named you . . .Tugger?"

"Our leader."

"Leader? You're organized?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. We have what's called a 'Naming' where a kitten is given it's second Jellicle name."

"Second?"

"Yes, Jellicle's have three names. The first, for me would be Peder Anthony Buren. My second, which is the more real of the two, is Rum Tum Tugger. "

"And the third?"

"The third name is a sacred secret. It's our Effible name. It's whispered to us in our sleep as infants. It's divine. And we never confess it."

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"So Martha Joy, what do I call her when she's . . .changed?"

"Kitten, kit, baby, any sort of nick name you'd like. There'll have to be a Naming for her to get her Jellicle Name. Calling her Martha Joy will prompt to her to change back."

"Is she in danger?"

Tugger paused. "She could be. You can never tell anyone about her, about me, or anything I've just told you. Not even if someone claims to be another Jellicle. Don't tell anyone."

"I understand." she leaned closer to him, then slowly raised a hand to his face. She hesitated and he smiled.

"It's fine. Go ahead." 

Tracy touched her fingers to his cheek, feeling his skin, tracing his lips. He opened his mouth to reveal his teeth, which were slightly more pointed and feline. 

"Your eyes are the same." 

"They usually are."

She ran her fingers through the fur on his head, touching his pointed ears. Then down again to the his mane. "Do these come standard?" 

He laughed. "No. I haven't seen another tom with a mane like mine. That's what makes me the Tugger." 

"Still arrogant." she commented, running her hands over his chest, feeling the short, soft fur there. "Still handsome as hell."

"I know."

She took one of his hands in her own and studied it. "It looks kinda normal."

"Oh?" he bared his claws and she jumped back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he retracted them again.

"Okay. I think that maybe I can handle this. But Martha Joy . . . how am I going to raise a kitten?"

"She's still the same kid. But if you want, she can stay with me until she gets more control."

"I think that would be better."

"Do you want me to take her tonight?"

Tracy nodded, her eyes tearing up.

"Right now?"

Again, she nodded. "I'm a terrible mother."

"Tracy, don't say that." He took her hand and smiled. "I promise, it'll be fine. She'll be safer with me for a while anyway. And there are other humans with Jellicle children."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And after I get the all clear from Munk- after I make sure it's all right, I can start introducing you to the tribe, if you'd like."

"I need time to think."

"I understand." he paused for a second, then reached down and began pulling on his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"I want her to see me like this. But then I want to show her how I change back, and I'd rather she not see me naked."

"You look weird in wearing clothes."

"I feel weird. Give me and hand, would you?"

Tracy helped him to zipper and button the jeans.

"Thanks." he said, moving down the hallway and opening the door. The kitten looked up at him and smiled, as if she had known all long. 

"Daddy!" she said, holding up her arms.

He reached down and picked her up. "Hey, baby. Let's go show mommy how you can change." he carried her back into the living room.

"You want to hold her?" he asked, offering the kitten.

"I. . . not yet."

He nodded and rested her on his hip. "Time to change, kiddo! Watch daddy." he concentrated on his human self, The hair, the feet, the hands, the tan skin. Rum Tum Tugger melted away and Peder was there again. "Your turn. Martha Joy! Martha Joy Lisa Anderson-Buren!" he turned to Tracy. "Why'd we give her such a long name? Martha Joy!" the kitten just smiled sweetly. Switching tactics, he began singing. "Martha Joy, my only joy-" before he got any farther, the kitten began to change. Soon, a very human very naked little girl was running around. 

"Tracy, can you get her dressed and pack anything I don't already have at my place? I have to make some calls."

Tracy nodded and took Martha Joy by the hand, leading her back to her room.

Peder went to the phone and dialed the Harrison's number. He let it ring ten times before hanging up. Next, he tried Vivian and Bill Dettrick. Again, no answer. Finally, he dialed the number of Eddy's, the local bar. It rang twice before the line was picked up.

"Eddys."

"I'm looking for Andie."

"Hold on." there was some clattering, then: "REGAN! PHONE!"

More clattering, and another voice.

"This is Andie, who's this?"

"It's Peder."

"What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to baby-sit."

"How long?"

"Um. . . until I can get hold of Susan or Vivi. Overnight, possibly. Martha Joy's gonna be living with me for a while and I need some time to get my place more kid-ready."

"Sure, bring her over."

"Eddy won't care?"

"Nah, he loves MJ!"

"Thanks, Andie. You're a life saver."

"I know."

"See you in a few."

Both parties hung up and Peder turned to see Tracy giving him a look of disapproval.

"What?"

"You're taking her to that bar, aren't you."

"She'll be fine! Andie will take good care of her."

"Is Andie. . ."

"I can't tell you anything more until I talk to some people."

"Fine." She said. She held up a duffel bag. "Here's her stuff. You still got a toothbrush for her?"

"Yep."

"All right, then."

"Martha Joy!" Peder called and the girl came running. "Say good bye to Mommy."

Tracy scooped the child up. "I'll see you in a few days, okay Sweetie?" Martha Joy nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. Tracy, fighting back tears, handed her over to Peder.

"Call me whenever, Trace." He said, giving her an awkward hug. She nodded a waved him to the door.

***

Hannah was engrossed in a book about werewolves that was both graphically violent and very untrue. She was beginning to get squeamish, so she returned the book to the self. The library, although always quiet (Kyle and Katrina were not the kind of librarians who allowed noisy chit-chat) seemed to be dead still. It was, that is, until the main door swung open and Sarah Forsworth came thundering in, blonde curls bouncing.

"Hello Kyle! Hello Katrina!" she called to the twins, who exchanged glances before each raised a finger to their lips, making a hushing motion. Sarah smiled and nodded, skipping over to Hannah.

"Hey girlfriend!"

"Hi."

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Werewolf stuff."

The blonde girl wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"I dunno. Got the urge."

"Pollicles. Ew. Find anything interesting?"

"No. It was all gory, mostly."

"I'm bored. Let's go do something."

"What?"

"Peder's working today." Sarah suggested.

"I don't want to just stand there and stare at him."

"Okay. Let's go find some of the others."

"Your brother and them?"

"Yeah, and maybe Willa and Madeline."

"I'm flat broke."

"I'm always broke. We'll hit up Willa."

Hannah giggled. "All right, let's go."

***

Anna Dora Regan was hardly ever called Anna. She was either Andie or Regan to pretty much everyone. She was short, about 5'2" with red-blonde hair, green eyes and just enough freckles to make her look like she was much younger than her 22 years and far to young to be a bar tender. But she was and she liked it.

At that hour of the day, the bar was fairly empty. A few people sat eating, drinking and watching the TVs, but there was no loud music and no disruptive patrons. Eddy, the owner, was in the back, going through shipment and Andie was awaiting the arrival of Peder. Finally, the door opened and he came in, toting Martha Joy behind him.

"MJ!" Andie yelled, running from behind the bar and giving the child a hug.

"Well, I see who the really popular one is." Peder chided.

"Oh, Peder, I didn't see you there." Andie teased, throwing her arms around the tall man. "You wanna drink?"

Peder planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I do, but I should get going. I'll call you to let you know what's going on with Martha Joy."

"Why do you insist on fussing with saying her whole name?"

"I don't say her whole name, just her first name."

"Right!" a loud voice said from behind. The voice belonged to Jack Issacs. He ruffled Martha Joy's hair and grinned broadly at the bar tended and Peder. "If you said her whole name it would take years! Martha Joy Paulette Jean Lisa Veronica Tanya Jennifer Rosita-"

"Martha Joy Lisa Anderson-Buren. It's not that long."

"It is compared to normal short names. And get your hands off my girl!"

"Get yours off mine!" Peder teased back, giving Andie another kiss before removing his arms. 

Jack smiled and ruffled Martha Joy's hair again before walking over and putting an arm around Andie.

"I'll see you guys later. Martha Joy, I'll talk to you soon."

The girl nodded and ran over to the bar where Eddy was waving a pack of M & M's.

"See how forgettable you are?" Jack said, 

"Smart ass. Later." He waved one hand and exited the bar.

"Speaking of asses, he's got a nice one." Andie mused."

"Ah, come on. I'm better looking than Peder, right?"

"Jack, you're drop dead gorgeous. You rock my world and all of that." She said, giving him a kiss.

"I know. I look like Elvis." He said, tossing his mane of dark hair.

"Yeah, just before he died." One of the patrons cracked.

"Smart ass." Jack muttered.

***

Willa Olson and Madeline Gregory sat on the swings at the local park. At least Madeline sat. Willa was nearly even with the bar, her long white-blonde hair waving behind her like a flag.

"How can you swing like that? I get nauseous."

"I dunno. I just like to swing." Willa laughed and leaned back until her hair nearly brushed the sand at the lowest point of her arc. "I'm sixteen and I still like swinging."

"I'm sixteen and I don't. I like the sitting."

"Well, I'm almost seventeen. Maybe that's it."

"Speaking of which, what do you wanna do for your birthday?"

"My parents want to have some stupid party." Willa muttered.

"Ah." Madeline said quietly.

"So I'll just make a quick appearance and then you and I and everyone can go do something."

"You'll 'make an appearance' at your own party?"

"I don't wanna be there any longer than that if you're not there."

"And I won't be."

"Maddie, I'm sorry my parents are such pricks."

"It's not your fault that they're racist."

"True. But It still ticks me off. I wonder. . ."

"What?"

"What they would do if they knew who I was. . ."

"They'd probably disown you."

"Probably."

"That's why you got my parents."

Willa laughed. "The Gregory's for the love-"

"The Olson's for the money."

"Hey! I see Hannah and Sarah!" Willa let her feet drag on the ground to stop herself.

"What's up? Madeline asked, when the younger girls were close enough.

"We're bored." Hannah explained.

"We were thinking that all of us could get together and do something." Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Like, you're brother and the rest of the guys?"

"Uh huh."

"Call your brother, we can pick 'em up." Madeline said. "I've got my parent's van."

***

Martha Joy was pretty much content to sit on a bar stool, swinging her legs and eating M&Ms, which were constantly supplied by Eddy. Andie cleaned up and talked with Jack, constantly reminding him to 'watch his mouth around the kid'.

"Can we watch cartoons?" the girl asked.

"Uh, sorry honey, but the people here don't want-"

"Turn on cartoons!" one of the patrons yelled. "Some of that SpongeBob Squarepants!"

Andie shrugged and punched buttons on the nearest TV until the bright yellow sponge was on the screen.

"I fail to see the appeal of a talking sponge." Jack commented.

"It's funny." another customer said, and Jack shrugged, turning his attention back to Andie. "So with MJ at your place, I suppose you and I can't get together?"

"Not unless she goes to Peder's or Vivi's or Susan's. I expect she will.

"Good. Not that I don't like the kid or anything, but I was hoping you and I could have some playtime."

"Sinner." Andie smiled and handed him another bottle before filling Martha Joy's milk glass.

"Sinner! Damn, girl, you're the-"

"Watch you mouth around the kid!"

"Sorry." he snuck a glance at 'the kid'. "Ah, Andie." he said, softly.

"Just a second, Jack. I'm busy here." 

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly removed his coat, completely covering the girl.

"What in the name of-"

Jack picked Martha Joy up and carried her briskly behind the counter. "She's got a tail!" he whispered sharply. Andie dropped a shot glass, hardly flinching when it shattered. 

"Back here." she led him into the back office, which was empty. Once all three were inside, the door closed and locked, she removed the coat and stared at the kitten.

"Great. Just fricken' great."

"How do we get her to change back?"

"Eh." 

Andie racked her brain. "What does Susan do with Silla? I mean Rachel. Oh, wait, I remember." she knelt down so that she was eye level with the kitten. "Martha Joy!"

And slowly the feline features faded.

"That was easy enough."

"Why the hell didn't Peder tell us?"

"Because if his brains were dynamite, there wouldn't be enough to blow off his ears."

"Jack, take her back to my place. Or your place, which ever, doesn't matter. But she can't stay here. See if you can't find the Harrisons or Dettricks."

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Call Peder."

"Okay. See you soon." he quickly kissed her and picked up the girl. "Come on, MJ. We're going to auntie Andie's house!"

Andie opened the office door and Jack, with Martha Joy in tow, made a hasty exit. Andie returned to her place behind the bar filling drinks.

"What happened to the kid?" a man asked.

"She got sick. Jack took her home." she glanced at the TV. "You guys want me to turn the game back on?"

"No!" several people answered, engrossed in the cartoon.

"All right! Sorry." 

Jack had only been gone about fifteen minutes when the door swung open and Paul Christiansen walked in. Andie saw him but gave no outward reaction to his presence. He swaggered up the bar, sitting on a stool and leaning forward.

"What'd you want?" Andie asked.

"Tisk tisk. Is that anyway to treat a paying customer?" 

"Can I get you something, sir?" she asked stiffly.

"Miller." 

"Tap or bottle?"

"Bottle."

Andie got the drink and set it in front of him, then turned away. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly so she couldn't move away.

"Let go."

"I just wanna talk."

"Let go!" she repeated. Eddy walked over, putting an arm around her and gave Paul a cold stare. 

"Is there a problem here, Regan?"

"No problem." Paul smiled coolly. "I'm just trying to have a chat with Anna."

"Doesn't look that way to me." Eddy gave a pointed look at Paul's hand, which still clasped Andie's.

The smile never left Paul's face. He released his grip on Andie and leaned back. "We can talk later, Anna." he dropped some bills on the counter and calmly made his way out.

"Who was that?"

"Some jerk."

"Old boyfriend?"

"No! Hell, Eddy!"

"Just asking. He's the only person I've ever heard call you Anna."

"Yeah, well it is my name."

"Don't get all defensive on me."

"Sorry. I appreciate you scaring him."

"Well, I know you can handle yourself, but I hate missing out on all the action."

"My hero."

"Hero, eh? Well, you could return the favor and work a double tonight."

"Until close?"

"Yep."

"Over-time pay?"

"Of course."

"Done."


	2. A Job

All of the boys were over at Patrick Montgomery's house playing PS2. Sarah called her brother on his cell phone and all were game for getting together to do something. When the girls arrived at the Montgomery's, however, Patrick herded them all inside. The other boys sat in a spacious den in a semi-circle around the TV set.  
"I wanna show you guys something." Patrick said, as he drew the blinds.  
"What?" the other boys swiveled around to see whatever the older boy had to show.  
"You'll see." he removed his shoes and shirt, then stood in the center of the room. The others watched as he changed in front of them.  
Willa laughed and ran to him, giving him a hug. "That's great!" she pulled away. "Now watch this." She removed her shoes and her rings, keeping everything else on. She too demonstrated her ability to change at will.  
"You guys look weird in your clothes." Mark Forsworth commented, leaning back on his elbows.  
"That's awesome Victoria!" Hannah said, approaching the pure white queen. "And Plato, impressive as well."  
"Lemme take a picture!" Jeff Dettrick said, waving his camera.  
"Wait!" Plato, formerly Patrick said. "Let's get everyone in!"  
"We can't all change yet." Sarah reminded him.  
"Sure you can. With all of us here, it shouldn't be too hard." Victoria said.  
There was a short, silent pause, then Madeline shrugged and removed her shoes, closed her eyes and changed fairly easily. Mark stripped down to his boxers and tried for a full five minutes. Finally, Plato and Victoria stood next to him, saying "Pouncival, Pouncival." over and over again. He changed with some difficulty, but in the end was in full feline form.  
"Come on, Sarah." he encouraged his sister. She slowly removed her shoes and sat on the floor, concentrating. Her name had to be chanted as well before it was completed. The same went for Hannah and Jeff. When they were through, Jemima stood in place of Hannah,   
Etcetera in the place of Sarah, Electra in place of Madeline, Tumblebrutus in place of Jeff, Victoria in place of Willa, Plato in place of Patrick, and Pouncival in place of Mark.  
"This is the first time I've done it without and adult." Jemima commented.  
"Technically, I am an adult." Plato said. "I'm 18."  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's get a picture!" Tumblebrutus said, fiddling with his camera.   
"But let's take off our clothes first. We look like freaks."  
"You are a freak, Pounce."  
"Shut up!"  
"Yo! Off with the duds!" Etcetera announced.   
And so, with some assistance from each other, they managed to remove their clothes and stood in all their feline glory.  
"Okay, there's an auto-flash picture deal thingie on this camera, so I can get in too." Tumble said, setting the timer and resting the camera on top of the mammoth television.  
"Do you really think we should be taking pictures?"  
Jemima asked. "I mean, with all of the stuff happening right now . . ."  
"C'mon, this is the first time you've changed sorta on your own." he said, ignoring the fact that she had been assisted heavily by the others.  
"Me too."   
"Me three."  
"See? Etcy and Pounce's first time too. And mine." Tumble admitted. "Let's capture the moment on film! Besides, I'm not gonna post these on the Internet or anything like that." He smiled charmingly and waved the camera again.  
Jemima chewed on her lip and hugged herself, unsure of what to say. The others looked back at her, all appearing far more confident.   
"Okay." she agreed reluctantly. "Let's do it, then."  
There were a few cheers as the others gathered 'round her, striking their most dignified poses. The camera whirred and snapped.  
"Hey, wait a sec." Plato said, glancing at the camera. "How are you gonna get the film developed? You can't just take it into the drug  
store."  
"I develop my own film." Tumble picked up the camera and put it in his back pack.  
"We should change back." Jemima said nervously.  
"You're such a worrier." Pounce walked over to her, holding a hand up at where her head came on his body. "And you're tiny! Look, I'm like, four inches taller than you!"  
"Yeah, well, I can still kick your furry tail."  
"Ha! I'd like to see you try."  
"I'll take ya right here!" she pushed his chest.  
"Bring it!" he pushed her back.  
"Hey, kits, no fighting!"  
"Who you calling 'kits', Plato?"  
"Well, you are kits."   
"Guys," Victoria said, picking up her clothes. "Jemi's right. We should change back."  
"Right." Plato said, gathering his own clothes. "Toms to my room, queens can change in here."  
" 'Cause we'll be nekkid!" Etcetera chirped.  
"In the nude!"  
"With no clothes on!"  
"Oy. Come on, let's get on with it."  
  
***  
  
Peder returned to Eddy's around eight o'clock, stunned to see Martha Joy's usual bar stool empty.  
"Andie, where's-"  
"My place." she said quickly. "With Jack."  
"Okay, but why?"  
Andie threw down the wash rag in her hand and put the other on her hip. "Peder, is there something about MJ that you maybe neglected to tell me?"  
"Huh?"  
Andie snorted in disgust and took him by his shirt collar, bringing her lips to his ears. "Like maybe that she's Jellicle?"  
"Ah. Crap."  
" 'Ah. Crap.' Is right ya shmuck!"  
"She didn't, did she?"  
"Almost, right in front of everybody. Jack covered her up and we got her into the office. I don't think anyone noticed."  
"Thank goodness."  
"Thank Jack."  
"I will. When I pick Martha Joy up."  
"And tell him I'm working a double. Didn't he call you?"  
"Who, Jack? No, but if he had, he wouldn't have been able to get me. I left my cell phone at work."  
Andie sighed. "Go get your daughter. And bring her these." she extended a pack of M&Ms.  
"How many has she had today?"  
"Packs? About eight or so. She'll be energetic."  
"Great."  
"Revenge is sweet." Andie smiled. "Go get your kid."  
  
***  
  
Hannah arrived home late, but her parents (after spending the entire day at a park with about thirty screaming children in the case of Susan and laboring in the train yards in the case of John) were forgiving when she offered to watch Rachel so they could go out for the night. After the usual interrogation of her day (which had consisted mainly of beating the boys on PS2) her parents left to catch a late movie.  
Rachel was in a pretty good mood, content to play with blocks on the living room floor, so Hannah turned on the TV. Her favorite sitcom was supposed to be on, but the news played instead.  
A somber looking anchor man relayed the details of the latest murder.  
" . . .body was found behind the dumpster of Betty's Café at seven fifteen this evening. Authorities are not releasing the name of the victim until the next of kin has been notified, but we do know that the victim was a young woman, in her late teens to early twenties. The cause of death has not been disclosed, but it is believed that the woman was attacked and murdered by one of the Jellicle creatures that plague the city-"  
Hannah flicked the television off. Rachel looked up at her older sister. "Cree-churs?" she asked.  
"Let's play with your blocks." Hannah said, moving to the floor.  
  
***  
Peder banged loudly on the door of Andie's placeuntil it swung open and Jack stood there, looking nervous.  
"Ah, Peder, it's you." he drummed his fingers on the door.  
"Well, who the hell else would it be?"   
"I'm just paranoid. MJ's sleeping." he opened the door enough to allow Peder to enter. Sure enough, Martha Joy was flopped on the couch, wearing an over-sized Aerosmith tee-shirt.  
Peder gently picked her up and moved back to the door. "Um, I'll get the shirt back to you tomorrow. Thanks for watching her. I got one of my spare rooms cleared out and a bed setup for her."  
"Where did she sleep when she came for the weekends?"  
"On the futon in the living room."  
"Nice. Well, no problem watching her. She's a sweetie. Now I think I'm gonna meet up with my sweetie."  
"Ah, she's working a double tonight."  
"What? Damn!"  
"Watch your mouth-"  
"In front of the kid. Dude, she's sleeping."  
"Still." Peder opened the door and stepped onto the stoop. "Have a good night."  
"I'll have a lonely night." he muttered. "G'night."  
  
***  
  
". . .in her late teens to early twenties. The cause of death has not been disclosed, but it is believed that the woman was attacked and murdered by one of the Jellicle creatures that plague-" Andie shut the TV off. Several of the patrons protested.  
"Shut up, guys. I can't sit here and listen to that over and over again."  
"Those damn monsters." a customer growled. Several others mumbled in agreement. "We should kill 'em all."  
"Boys, it's last call. Get your drunk asses home." Andie said, shutting off some of the lights. It was a quiet crowd and they exited the bar with little fuss.  
Andie, near exhaustion, finished cleaning up and gathered her things, locking the doors before exiting into the alley.  
She walked to her car, the only one in the lot, and dug out her keys, trying to get them into the lock in the dim light.  
"Ah, Anna."  
She turned quickly to face Paul. "What do you want?"  
"To talk. I told you that earlier." he said, stepping closer. He seemed relaxed, his hands in the pockets of his long black coat, the top buttons of his shirt undone.  
"It's late. I'm tired."  
"Not to tired to talk." he cocked his head, studying her face. "You look pale."  
"I told you, I'm tired."   
"No, it's something else."  
She sighed. "Have you seen the news?"  
His expression didn't change. "Ah. That's got you upset?"  
"I don't suppose it upsets you."  
He said nothing.  
"What do you want, Paul? I'm tired, I'm cold, I want to go home."  
"I'm afraid you can't just yet."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have a little job for you."  
"Tonight?!"  
"Yes. Tonight. There's a house on the corner of Cherry and 7th. A big brown place with black shutters. In the master bedroom, under the bed, there's a small wooden box. About the size of a shoe box. Get it and bring it to me tonight."  
"Paul, not tonight. Please not tonight."  
He continued if he hadn't heard her. "I don't care if you do it alone or if you go with Jack, but get it done."  
"Wait until the weekend, wait a few days at least!" she pleaded.  
"Tonight." he said flatly, stepping closer. "And don't get caught." he glanced up at the moon. "You don't want to be in jail when the moon is full."  
"If they catch me, they'll kill me on sight! With the murder everyone's gonna be all uptight, extra locks and alarm systems. . ."  
"Don't get caught and you won't have to worry."  
She sat on the hood of her car. "Damn you."  
He smiled. "As soon as you have it, bring it to me."  
"And where am I supposed to find you? Where will you be? Harassing Jill, I suppose."  
Paul cupped her chin in his hand and leaned in closer. "Jealous?" he whispered.  
She jerked her head away. "I'll get the damn box."  
"Good. Then I'll see you later."  
He turned on his heels and walked into the shadows. Andie slid to the ground and leaned her head against the cool metal of the car. "Cherry and 7th." she muttered. "Great."  
  
  
***  
After much debate, Andie decided to go on her own. She and Jack were an excellent team, but this was riskier than she would like and  
she'd rather not get him killed too.  
She parked her car a few blocks away and walked the remaining distance. Again, debating with herself. Would it be better to do this in human or in Jellicle form? Although capable in either, she was more acrobatic in her Jellicle body. Of course if she were caught, she  
would most likely be, as she said to Paul, killed on site. She could always change back, but even if she managed to do it before she was seen, she would still be naked. Difficult to explain why she would be robbing a house in the nude. She finally decided to go as a Jellicle. If she was caught as a human, she would be in jail long enough to see her transform at the full moon and would be killed then. The only option was to not get caught, and her chances were better as a feline.   
When she arrived at the house, she scaled the gates with ease, climbing into a large, well-kept yard. She then stripped down, stashing her clothes in the bushes.   
She had never been able to change with her eyes open. Never in her life. She had no desire to watch her body shift and transform itself. With her eyes pressed tight, she willed the change on, feeling immediately more comfortable. She smiled, stretching her orange, white and black arms into the moonlight.  
"It's go time." she whispered to herself.  
Rumpelteazer went to the kitchen window instead of the door. The weather had been warm lately, so she was hoping that it would have been left unlocked from the last time it had been opened to catch a breeze. People rarely thought to lock windows. She was delighted when it slid open silently. She eased her body soundlessly through the window and into the kitchen.  
Rumpelteazer felt "the rush", the burst of excitement that always came with pulling a job. The feeling of risk, (which was higher than it had been in the past) was almost addictive. It was usually more fun with Mungojerrie, but she wanted to find the box and get out. No fun on this night.  
The house was easy to navigate and finding the master bedroom wasn't difficult. The door was open slightly and the queen could hear the steady breathing of the sleeping occupants. She eased the door open farther and slid inside, dropping to all fours.  
Two humans slept in the large bed, but she ignored them. All focus was on what was under the bed. Lying on her belly, the queen lifted the edge of the comforter enough to peer beneath. Through the dark, her eyes saw the box, an island in the middle of the carpeting.   
*A poor hiding place* she thought, delicately pulling the box toward her. Curious as to its contents, she attempted to lift the lid. It didn't budge, and it was then that she noticed the small lock. She stood, clutching the box in one hand, and began scanning the dressing table and desk for a key. Seeing none, she decided to get out of the house. The box wasn't strong enough that it couldn't be broken into if one had the means.  
She silently left the room and returned to the kitchen, using the same window she had used for entry to get out. Standing in the yard again, she relished a few seconds in her true form before closing her eyes and picturing red-blonde hair and small hands. Once human, she retrieved her clothes and scaled the gates once more, and began jogging back to her car.  
***  
  
Treasure in hand, Andie wondered what to do with the box now that she had it. Paul had never told her where to meet him, so she took a guess and returned to the alley behind Eddy's. Sure enough, Paul's car was parked there and he was leaning against the hood.  
Andie got out of her own vehicle and approached him, box in hand.  
"It's locked. I couldn't find a key anywhere, but I can pick it if you'd like."  
"No, that won't be necessary." he said, taking the box from her. "How did it go?"  
"Fine."  
"And you were so concerned."   
"I really don't wanna die. So sue me."  
"The humans wouldn't kill you. Not right away at least."  
"No, they'd beat me, torture me, drug me, interrogate me, force me to give up the names of all the other Jellicles, then they'd kill me."  
"Probably."  
"They probably wouldn't have to take such drastic measures to get names from you." She scowled.   
He slapped her sharply across the face. "You're going to make me angry Anna."  
She raised her middle finger. "Piss off."  
She expected him to lash at her again, but he just laughed. "You have spunk. You've always had such spunk." he grabbed her arm with his free hand and pulled her nearer to him. "That's why I keep you around. Just don't let me think that you're jumping ship. I'd hate to think that you were telling Daniel about our little chats."  
She forced herself to look him in the eye. "You don't have to worry about that."   
"Good girl." he lightly kissed her lips and let go of her arm. "Now, run along home."  
  
She did just that.  
When she arrived, Jack was sleeping in her bed. Pulling on a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top, she pulled back the covers and climbed in next to him. He rolled over, opening his eyes and yawning.  
"Baby, where've you been? The bar closed two hours ago. And what happened here?" he ran a finger across the mark Paul had left on her face.  
"I ran into Paul."  
"That bastard. He hit you?"  
"I pissed him off. Then told him to piss off."  
"That's my girl. But what's going on?"  
"He made me pull a job."  
"Tonight? Is he out of his fu-"  
"That's what I said. He made me do it tonight. Not too big a deal, just had to swipe this jewelry box or something. I don't really know what it was." she fluffed her pillow and snuggled into the blankets, hoping that the conversation was  
over.  
"You should have called me."  
She sighed at rolled on her side, putting her back to him. "No point in putting you in danger. It was simple. In and out. You missed nothing at all exciting."  
"I'm going to give him a black eye next time I see him."  
"No you're not."  
"Damn it Andie!"  
"Don't yell at me!" she sat up and faced him "And don't mess with Paul. He could turn one of us in. He could tell Daniel. . . "  
"Do you work tomorrow?" he changed the subject abruptly.  
"No."  
"Good. We're having an old fashion bed-in. John and Yoko style."  
She relaxed, willing to let the subject go for a while. "Sounds good to me. But sleep first. Bed-in later."  
"I think that we've already started the bed-in by being in bed."  
"Smart ass." 


	3. What's in a Name?

Daniel Black was on lunch break on a bench outside his office building when his cell phone rang.  He fumbled around in his pocket for it, quickly swallowing the bite of sandwich in his mouth.  "Daniel Black." 

        "Danny, why do you answer your phone like that? It's lame."

        "Hello, Peder.  To what do I owe the honor?" he sighed.

        "I've got news."

        "Good or bad?"

        "Well, good I guess.  Sort of at a bad time."

        "Okay, fire away." he braced himself.

        "We need to have another Naming."

        "For who?"

        "Martha Joy."

        Daniel's eyes widened.  "Really?"

        "Yeah, she up and turned Jellicle at Tracy's house."

        "Uh oh.  How did Tracy take it?"

        "Um . . . okay.  I showed her who I am."

        "You should have talked to me before you did that."

he said in the same tone a mother would use with a naughty child.

        "Danny, what was I supposed to do?  Claim ignorance? 

Let her haul Martha Joy off to the cops?  Besides, she understands the danger.  Or at least she has an idea."

        "All right."

        "Can she come to the ceremony?"

        "The Naming?  Tracy?"

        "Laura and Frank Montgomery where there for Plato's. 

They're humans." Peder pointed out.

        Daniel sighed again.  "Fine.  Bring Tracy.  I think we can trust her.  The full moon's in a week. That's sort of abrupt, but will it do?"

        "Yeah, I'm eager to get her a name."

        "I'll make some calls, then." he glanced at his watch.

        "You at work?"

        "On lunch break.  Twenty more minutes and it's back

to my cubicle."

        "One of these days, my friend, we're renting Office Space for you to watch."

        "What about you?  Shouldn't you be at work?"

        "Yeah, but I have a family emergency so they gave me leave."

        "Lucky."

        "I'll leave you to your ham sandwich."

        "How did you know it was ham?" Daniel picked up the half of sandwich.

        "It's always ham. Go grocery shopping with Jill some time.  Maybe she'll help you find some new and exciting lunch meats."

        "Speaking of Jill, well, not really Jill.  Speaking of Alexandra, she was looking for you."

        "Was she now?  I'll give her a call." Danny could hear the delight in the other man's voice.

        "And I'll call Solomon and everyone."

        "Thank you, Danny."    

        "Talk to you later."

***

        Jill O'Reilly was a teacher.  In the summer, when the schools were closed and her kindergarten room empty, she worked part-time as an office assistant.  Jill loved her job, but loved summer almost as much.  She liked being lazy and spending more time with Daniel.

        On this day, she was planning on being doing a whole lot of nothing, watching soap operas, folding some laundry, and catching up on her reading.  Sitting down on her couch, she had barely flicked on the television when Alexandra Kock burst in.   

        "Alex, you never knock."

        "What's the point?  You know it's me 'cause Danny's the one who knocks."   Alexandra seemed to fill any room she walked into.  Her long, wavy hair was a smoky shade of black that went nicely with her deep blue eyes.  She was tall enough that she never had to wear heels and curvy enough that she never had to worry about a lonely Saturday night.  Full red lips, high cheek bones and long lashes earned her the title of "office vixen" at the business where she worked.  Jill although quite stunning herself, seemed plain the presence of her best friend.

        "What's up?" Jill lightly tossed the remote control onto the coffee table

        "What's up is you have the day off and Ruby's working.  Let's go get manicures!"

        "Ah, Alex, I was thinking-"

        "I will not take no for an answer.  Besides, we haven't seen Ruby in forever!"

        "It's been three days."

        "That's a long time.  My treat."

        "Oh, all right.  Let me do something with my hair."

        "Nah, don't touch it.  It looks great."  Alexandra reached out and twirled a lock of Jill's honey-colored hair around a finger.  "Wish my hair was this nice."

        "Alex, you've got great hair."

        Alexandra shrugged.  "Grab your purse and let's go!  My nails need tending."

        "I'm coming I'm coming!"

        It was only about a ten minute drive to the salon and, upon arriving, they were greeted enthusiastically by Ruby.

        "My table's free, ladies!" she said, waving them over.  "'Course I can only do one at a time."

        "That's fine.  That gives us more time to gab." Alexandra said, flopping into a chair.  "Jill's first."

        "Jill's first, is she?" Jill said, sitting down across from Ruby and putting her fingers in the little tub.

        "Jill, I've been thinking." Ruby said, adjusting various things on the little table.

        "Oh?  What?"

        "You should change the spelling of your name."

        "To what?  You can't really spell 'Jill' any other way."

        "You should spell it J-I-L-!."

        "What?  End it with an exclamation point instead of an 'L'?"

        "Yeah."

        "Ruby, that's a great idea!  How'd you come up with it?"  Alexandra inquired.

        "I saw it on TV or read it somewhere or something."

        "That's weird." 

        "No, it's cool!  Look, honey."  Alexandra produced a pen from her purse as well as a pad of paper and wrote in her scrawling script: Jil!

        "It's weird." Jill announced again.

        "It adds a little something special to it."

        "I think I'll just be Jill."

        "Suit yourself.  I just thought that you might want a more interesting name, since Alex and I do." Ruby sniffed haughtily.

        "Oh, huff puff."  Jill leaned in and lowered her voice.  "Demeter is far more interesting than Cassandra."

        "Is not!"

        "Well, Bombalurina beats you both!" Alexandra whispered.

        "I hate to change the subject, but did you guys hear.

. ." Ruby let her voice trail off.

        "About that woman?  Yes."  Alexandra leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.  Alexandra could change demeanor in a flash, going from bubbly to sullen like someone has flipped a switch.

        "Danny's going to talk about it at the next get-together. . ." Jill removed her hands from the tub, giving them a little shake.

        "What's he going to say?" Alexandra asked, sounding annoyed. "We still don't know who's doing it.  At least we don't know for sure."

        "I don't know." Jill sighed and her phone rang. "Alex, you wanna grab that out of my purse?" she said, nodding towards her occupied hands.

        Alexandra obeyed, removing the cell phone and answering it.

        "Hello?"

        "Alex?"

        "Danny?" her eyebrows shot up and Jill immediately came to attention.

        "Where's Jill?"

        "Sitting right across from me, getting her nails done."

        "With Ruby?"

        "Yeah." 

        "Well, this works out great.  I kill three birds with one stone."

        "What's shaking?" she asked, becoming bright and cheerful once again.

        "We're having a Naming at the next full moon.  Just wanted to let you know."

        "Who?"  

        "Martha Joy Buren."

        "You mean Martha Joy Anderson-Buren."

        "Whatever.  Pass along the info?  And tell Jill I love her."

        Alexandra moved the phone away from her mouth. 

"Jill, Danny says he loves you and he'll have a big surprise for you when you get home!"

        "What?" Danny protested.

        "What kind of surprise?" Jill asked.

        "A naked one!" Alex chirped.

        "Alex!"

        "Bye, Danny!" and she hung up the phone.  "The next moon is a Naming." she said in a lower voice as she tucked the phone back into Jill's purse..  "Peder's girl."

        "Really?"  Ruby raised an eyebrow.  "Hm.  I wonder if Tracy will be there."

        "Who?"

        "Tracy Anderson, the mother."

        Alexandra wrinkled her nose.  "I don't know.  I guess we'll see then."

***

        Madeline walked through town to The Attic, an antique store where Greg Olson worked. 

        The store was empty save him when she arrived.   He was standing behind the counter, leaning on its glass surface engrossed in a magazine.  His hair was the same shade of white-blond as his sisters, but his eyes were dark brown instead of pale blue.  He wore a lot of black, which made his lean frame appear even leaner.  Hearing the bell above the door, Greg turned to her, smiling.

        "Maddie, you're a sight for sore eyes."

        "Hey, Greg."

        "You look great.  Nice dress." the cream-colored sun dress against her cocoa skin gave her an angelic look.

        "And nice . . . shoes." Madeline offered, approaching.

        "Wanna smoke?" he asked, removing a pack from his pocket and extending it to her.

        "Nah." she said, sitting on the counter top.  

        "Good.  These things will kill you." he said, lighting one.  

        "I came to talk to you about your sister's birthday."

        He pouted his lips.  "And I thought you just missed me."

        "Well, I do.  I did.  But Willa wants to do something with all of us, besides the party your parents are throwing.

        Greg exhaled a puff of smoke and frowned.  "Yeah, that's gonna be pretty dumb. What'd you have in mind?"

        "A camp-out."

        "At your place?"

        "Yeah.  You'll have to make something up to tell your parents."

        "I'm invited?"

        "Of course you are."

        "Do we get to share a tent?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  

        "You're such a goon."  she laughed.  "My parents would have a canary.  We'll have to let other people in the tent too."

        He pouted again.

        "You look like Paul McCartney when you do that."

        "Like Beatles Paul or current Paul?"

        "Beatles.  Around the Abbey Road time."

        "Sweet!" he pouted again. 

        "I suppose my parents don't have to know if we share a tent. . ." she said, smiling.

        "They have nothing to worry about.  You're far to young for me."  he said, sniffing arrogantly.

        "I'm 16!" she gave him a sharp poke in the ribs

        "And I'm 19!  Nearly 20." He leaned down and kissed her.  "As soon as you're 18, we'll get married.  Until then, nothing naughty in the tents." he tapped her nose for emphasis.

        "I agree."  the bell above the door jangled and Earl Johanson walked in.  

        "Hey Father."

        He smiled shyly and raised hand in greeting.  "Not 'father' yet.  I haven't completed seminary.  Hello Greg.  And Miss Gregory.  I was wondering if you got the new shipment in?" the tall, lean man nervously fiddled with his hands.

        "Not yet.  Tell you what, I'll call you and let you know the second it comes in." Greg said, putting out the cigarette.

        "I'd appreciate that.  Well, have a good afternoon." he raised a hand again and exited to the street.

        "Earl." Madeline said.  "What a terrible name."

        "And his second name's a little goofy too."

        "Admetus.  Yeah, they should have given him a tougher name like. . . Rip Ironfist."

        "Rip Ironfist?"  Greg laughed loudly.  "You're such a weirdo!"

        "I am not!"  

        He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again when the phone rang.  "Not a moment's peace!"  he sighed and picked it up.  

        Annoyed at the interruption, Madeline hopped off the counter, browsing the various shelves.  

        "Oh, Greg!  This thing!" Madeline pointed to an object locked in a glass case.

        Greg waved a hand at her, still talking on the phone.

        "It's perfect!  Willa would love it!"

        "Okay.  Peder's girl, you say?"

        "Greg!" 

        He held up a finger to hush her.

        "Thanks, Danny.  Will do.  Later."  he hung up the phone and leaned on the counter.  "Next moon's a Naming.  Pass it along, would you?  Daniel's getting sick of calling people."

        "Yeah, sure.  Come look at this!"

        "What?" he walked over to the case, peering inside.  

        "That!" she pointed to a diamond choker, bouncing up and down like an excited child.

        "Nice, isn't it?"

        "Willa would love it!  And it would look so great with her white . . .hair."

        He scratched his head.  "Yeah. . . her hair.  But that's almost like a collar."

        "No!  Well, kinda.  But it would be more like jewelry!"

        "But we can't afford it!  Not even with my lousy discount."

        "We'll get everyone to pitch in!  A gift from, like, the kits of the tribe."

        "I'm not a kit anymore."

        "Yeah, but you're her brother, so you're exempt."

        "All right, if the others are game, I guess.  Start taking up a collection.  I'll come up with however much you're short after others pitch in."

        "Oo!  Greg, you're the best!" she squealed, jumping into his arms.  

        "I know."

        "Now.  Do you have a trick for me?" she asked, pulling away.

        "Oh, so now I have to perform?"

        "Come on.  Please?"

        "For a kiss."

        Madeline stood on her tiptoes and planted a very chaste kiss on his cheek.

        "I suppose I can settle for that." he rolled his shoulders and wiggled his fingers.  "I need magic words."

        "Rubber hamster." Madeline said immediately.

        Greg rubbed his hands together.  "Rubber hamster!" he yelled, and pulled a Snicker's bar from thin air.  "For the lady." he dropped the candy into her hands.  

        "Thanks!"

        A clock chimed somewhere in the store.  "I gotta get home, Greg."

        "Ah. I suppose you better.  One last kiss?"

        "Sure."  she grinned and rubbed her palms together. "Rubber hamster!" she said, and produced a silver-wrapped Hershey's Kiss.  "I've been practicing." she said smugly.  

        Before he could say anything, she dropped the candy in his hand and skipped out the door.

***

        It was noon and Andie and Jack were still in bed. Finally, claiming her hair felt "gross", Andie got out to take a shower, promising to return.

        She had been in the shower for twenty minutes (which was about fifteen minutes longer

than Jack usually took) when there was a knock at the door.

        It was more of a banging, really, a banging that increased in volume as Jack staggered around, trying to find some clothes.  When he finally opened the door, he was wearing only his boxers and a smile.

        "Jack.  Nice boxers." Paul gave him the once over and smirked.

        "What do you want?"

        "Why is it that whenever I see one of you two it's always 'what do you want'?  Maybe I just dropped by for a friendly visit.  Aren't you going to invite me in?"

        "No." Jack said flatly.

        "No manners at all.  For shame."

        "Speaking of manners, Paul, learn to mind yours."

        "Oh?"

        "You know what I'm talking about.  Keep your damn hands to yourself."

        "Ah, you're talking about Andie."

        "Yes, I'm talking about Andie.  Hit her again and

I'll-"

        "You'll what?" Paul interjected.  "Beat me up?  Kill me?  I don't think so.  I think I'll do whatever I want."

        Jack scowled, leaning forward, trying to use his extra inch of height against the other man.  "We'll run, Paul.  We'll up and disappear." He almost whispered.  "But not before leaving Daniel a nice note explaining a few things." 

        Paul's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head.  "Is that so.  Try it Jack.  I dare you.  I'll even give you a week's head start.  And then I'll hunt you down." now he leaned forward, completely unfazed by Jack.  "Or maybe I'll just hunt Andie down.  Wouldn't that be-"

        "Jack?  Who are you talking to?"

        Jack turned to face Andie.  "It's-"

        "Your favorite guy in the world!" Paul announced, pushing Jack aside and entering the house.  "My, Anna, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me."  he tugged on the neckline of her robe before moving to the worn couch.

        Andie blushed and pulled the terry cloth robe tighter.  "What do you want?"

        "See!  There it is again."

        "Cut the crap.  You don't make social calls."  Jack said, stepping next to Andie.

        "You're right.  Fine then, I'll get to the point. 

There's a job-"

        "Another one?"

        "Yes.  And there'll be another one tomorrow and the night after.  Or, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you choose.  Would you rather do one job a night until the next moon or get all of them done in one night?"

        Andie and Jack exchanged glances.  Previous experience told them that doing more than one or two jobs in a day was pushing your luck.

        "One a night." Andie replied.

        "Fine.  I want you to get another box, like the one you got last night." he nodded to Andie.

        "What was that thing anyway?"

        Paul groaned and rolled his eyes.  "Must you ask troublesome questions?"

        "Fine." Andie muttered.  "You're so bitchy all the time.  Try some Midol."

        "Such spunk." Paul grinned broadly.  "A real firecracker."

        "Get on with it." Jack scowled.  

        "Same street as last night, Anna."

        "Which?  Cherry or 7th?"

        "Cherry.  Number 222.  It's in a wall safe in the living room behind a fake Monet."

        "A safe?  Well, this should be interesting."

        "Get it and bring it to me-"

        "Tonight.  I know."

        "She learns so quickly."  Paul smiled coldly again and stood up.  "Well, I don't want to over-stay my welcome."

        "Too late." Jack said under his breath.

        "So I'll take my leave.  Anna, Jack."  He nodded to each of them  "Don't bother to show me the door, I know my own way."  and he walked out of the house and down the sidewalk, whistling as he went.

        "What a douche bag."

        "Let's not think about him.  We got all day until we have to leave the house."  Andie put her hands on his chest.  "Let's get back to bed."

        The phone rang.

        "In a second, Yoko."  Jack smiled and ran to get the phone.

        "Hello?  Danny, hey.  A Naming?"


	4. Nothing Unusual at Eddy's

Three days later, the doorbell rang at the Dettrick house, and Sarah, Hannah, and Madeline were greeted by Jeff.  
  
"Hey guys." he said as he swung the door open while holding his younger brother in the other arm.  
  
"Hey." Hannah greeted, extending her arms towards the little boy. Tommy came happily to her, resting his head on her shoulder and grabbing a handful of her hair.  
  
"That kid's been nothing but trouble all night long." he moaned, rubbing at his shoulder.  
  
"Where's the rest?"  
  
"You say that like there's twenty of us or something." Jeff closed the door behind them.  
  
"Aren't there?" Madeline teased, taking off her light coat. There were, in fact, six Dettrick children. Two had left the house and four remained.   
  
"Karen's out with friends," he said, referring to his nineteen year old sister who would soon be leaving the nest. She was also the only Dettrick who wasn't a Jellicle. "And Jesse's in the living room."  
  
"Let's deposit this one in there with him so we can talk about this party." Hannah rubbed her nose against Tommy's, making her way to the living room.  
  
Sitting on the brown carpet was Jesse, who had a massive fortress of Legos built. He smiled as the others entered, waving a chubby hand.  
  
"Keep and eye on Tommy." Jeff said as Madeline set the boy on the floor."  
  
" 'Kay." Jesse said, adding a bright blue brick to the fortress.  
  
"Let's go in the kitchen." Jeff took Sarah by the elbow and walked down a narrow hallway to the kitchen, expertly dodging strewn toys and clothes. Once inside the cramped room, Jeff bustled around, filling glasses with ice and Coke and setting out bags of chips.  
  
"Where's Patrick?" Madeline asked, taking a handful of chips.  
  
"He's working tonight. Where's your brother, Sarah?"  
  
"Practice, but I'll fill him in."  
  
"And Gregory said that he'd go along with whatever." Madeline said quickly.  
  
"Greg said, did he? You two have been getting pretty friendly lately." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he sat down with a pad and paper.   
  
Madeline's cheeks flushed slightly, but she sipped her Coke and changed the subject. "Let's start with the party, shall we? I was thinking a camp out at my place."  
  
"Oo, tents! You're parents are okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as we divide the tents up between the boys and girls."  
  
"No nooky in the tents." Jeff said slowly, as if writing it down.  
  
Sarah smacked him on the shoulder. "Okay, sounds good. When? The night of her parents' party?"  
  
Madeline nodded. "She's going to 'escape' as she puts it, as soon as she can. Greg too."  
  
"Okay," Jeff fiddled with the pencil. "So what do we need to provide?"  
  
"Tents. Food. Money."  
  
"Money?" Hannah repeated.  
  
"Yeah. That's the other thing. I saw this choker at the antique shop. It's the perfect gift."  
  
"How much?" Sarah asked suspiciously.  
  
Madeline quoted the price.  
  
"Wow." Jeff leaned back in his chair and whistled. "That's a lot."  
  
"I know, but it's worth it. And Greg said-"  
  
"Greg said." Hannah giggled.  
  
"Greg said that he'd come up with however much we we're short, so . . ." she shrugged. "You guys should see it, it's perfect!"  
  
"Actually . . . that might fit in with what Patrick had in mind." Jeff said, folding his hands.   
  
The girls stared back at him, waiting for him to elaborate.  
  
"He already bought her a present. I think he'll still go in on the choker," he added quickly as Madeline opened her mouth to protest. "'Cause it's this heart-shaped locket he found . . .somewhere, I honestly don't know. It doesn't have a chain, though, so maybe it could-"  
  
"Go on the choker!" Sarah exclaimed, clapping her hands in approval.  
  
"Okay, so the choker's a go?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good."   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Good." Madeline nodded firmly. "Then that's that. Moving on, do we want a cake . . ."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Alexandra walked into Eddy's dressed to kill. Her short red dress barely covered the essentials and her black heels clicked with every step. She felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her, so she stopped, took a moment to toss her hair, and continued to the bar where Jill sat.  
  
"Alex, you've outdone me again." Jill teased good-naturedly. She wore a simple jean skirt with a blue top.  
  
"But the only guy here worth anything has eyes just for you." Alexandra sat next to Jill and nodded across the room to Daniel, who stood talking to some other men. He saw Alex and raised his beer bottle in salute.  
  
Jill just smiled. "Crowded tonight." she commented. "Andie's running like crazy."  
  
Alexandra nodded and scanned the crowd. "Ruby's here, Jack's here, Mitchell's here . . . seems like everyone's here but the Harrisons. Even Vivi and Bill."  
  
"And a whole lot of humans."  
  
"I don't see Peder."  
  
"No, he's with his girl."  
  
Alexandra pouted her lips prettily. "I was hoping to see him.  
  
"Weren't we all?" Andie said, her sarcastic tone light. She set a drink in front of each woman. "Alex, yours is from that tall man in the corner and Jill, yours is complements of that hansom gray-eyed boy getting his butt kicked at the dart board."  
  
The dark-haired woman turned to check out the man who had bought her a drink, while Jill smiled at Daniel from across the room.  
  
Alex pulled a cigarette from her small purse and lit it, taking slow drags. Her eyes searched the bar, pausing occasionally to give some guy a second glance. Her full lips dropped into a frown. "Is that Paul?" she asked, pointing with the lighted stick.  
  
Jill swung around in her chair, eyes wide and darting. "Where?"  
  
"Over there, sucking face with that 'blonde'."  
  
"I think so." Andie sighed. "That's like, the fourth girl he's been making out with tonight. He's such a man-slut."  
  
As if he had heard her, Paul turned around, spotting Jill. He smiled slowly and began making his way across the room, much to the disgust of the 'blonde'.  
  
"Hello, ladies." he said smoothly.  
  
"Hello, Paul." Jill said tightly.  
  
"So nice to see you, dearest." he fingered a lock of her hair.  
  
"Don't call me that." she said, swatting at his hand.  
  
"Or I'll kick you in the groin so hard that you'll have to have your balls extracted by a dentist." Alexandra completed.  
  
Paul's eyebrows shot up and Andie struggled to stifle a giggle.  
  
"My, Alex. Why so violent? You and I used to . . .get along so well."  
  
Alexandra blew a puff of smoke into his face. He shrugged and turned to Andie. She met his eyes for only a moment, then said, "Talk to Jack."  
  
Paul nodded and with one last lingering look at Jill, turned and retreated into the crowd.  
  
"What was that all about?" Alex asked the small bartender.  
  
"He's a dick weed and I don't want to deal with him."  
  
Andie said, waving a hand in dismissal.  
  
"Amen to that." Alex muttered, taking a swallow from her glass.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Upon introducing himself to people, Mitchell simply called himself "Mitchell". People, especially pretty girls named Ruby, teased him that his whole name was Mitchell Mitchell. It was actually Dr. Mitchell Sanders, or, more privately, Alonzo.  
  
Tall and solidly built, he was very often thought of as intimidating. This night, he seemed anything but as he sat pinching a narrow dart between two thick fingers in front of Kyle Storke's face.  
  
"Ya hold it like this." he demonstrated, before handing the dart to the smaller man.  
  
"All right." furrowing his brow in concentration, Kyle took the dart and attempted to hold it in the fashion Mitchell had modeled.  
  
"No, no, no." Mitchell shook his head and rearranged the other man's fingers on the dart. "Like that. Now, aim, pull back behind your ear, and let it fly."  
  
"You sound like a school marm. Get it right, Kyle, or he'll rap your knuckles with a ruler." Daniel teased.  
  
Kyle nodded seriously, taking aim and releasing the dart. Daniel barely managed to get out of the way as the pointed object came flying towards him.  
  
"Good sweet mother of mike!" Mitchell exclaimed. "Bull's eye, not Danny's eye!"  
  
Kyle laughed an abrupt sort of laugh that seemed unexpected and out of place. "Right, right. Can I give it another shot?"  
  
"Wait, let me get out of the way." Daniel jumped up and ran behind Mitchell, all but disappearing behind him.  
  
Kyle laughed again and retrieved his runaway dart. Once more, he held it carefully, took aim, and let it fly. This dart completely missed the board, but stuck safely into the wall. "Darts isn't my game."  
  
"Or mine." Daniel commented. "Mitchell wins again."  
  
"Did I hear 'Mitchell wins again'?" Ruby asked walking up to the men.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid Danny and I can't compete." Kyle shrugged and picked up his glass, which held ice tea.  
  
"Wonderful." Ruby stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Mitchell's neck. Ruby was of Arab descent, and together with Mitchell, who fit well into the 'tall, dark and hansom' category, made a comely couple.  
  
"Another game?" Daniel asked, fiddling with one of the darts.  
  
"Not for me, thanks. I'm going to buy my girl some drinks."  
  
"Ah, I should go be with Jill for a while."  
  
Both men turned to look at Kyle, who was without a significant other. "I think that Katrina and I will go make people uneasy." he announced.  
  
"More power to you." Mitchell raised his glass to him before looping an arm around Ruby. "Let's go little lady."  
  
"I'm only little next to you, mammoth man."   
  
Kyle nodded to Daniel, then made his way purposefully to the other end of the bar where his sister sat. She was chatting with someone they sort of knew from the library. Seeing her twin, she smiled and scooted chair over so he could sit near her.  
  
"Hey, 'Trina." he said, sitting down and nodding to the other woman.  
  
"Hey. What are you drinking?"  
  
"Rum." he lied, setting his glass at an equal distance from him as Katrina's was from her. "And how are you doing, Mrs. Brown?"  
  
Mrs. Brown began prattling on about various things of little interest. Kyle watched his sister carefully, nodding when she nodded, resting his chin on the same hand and generally mimicking her every movement. Katrina quickly picked up on the familiar game, and began  
  
matching his movements.  
  
"And Joey Jr. is doing so well in soccer, his coach said that he's the star player . . " Mrs. Brown watched as the two reached for, took a sip from, and set down their drinking glasses in perfect unison.  
  
"Uh . . . and Mary's teacher said that she's reading at a fifth grade level! I was thinking about having her skip a grade . . ."  
  
The pair leaned back and crossed their arms over their chests.  
  
" . . .I'm not sure if I like the idea, because . . ."  
  
They leaned forward, resting their chins on their right hands. "You want her to stay in her age group." they completed together.  
  
" . . .Yes. . . oh, look over there! It's my husband, I should get going. Have a good night."  
  
Kyle and Katrina smiled and waved together, exchanging bland smiles. "It's almost to easy." they said in unison.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Okay, this is the last one." Jack said, climbing out of the car.   
  
"Thank Heavidside." Andie groaned. "I've got a bad feeling about this one."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, locking the door and holding out his hand. Andie walked over to him and took it.  
  
"Because, the other ones went off without a hitch. They were too easy. No one's lucky enough to have so many successful jobs in succession like that."   
  
"It's not luck! It's skill." Jack corrected.  
  
"We are talented, but . . ."  
  
"It'll be fine. We never get caught."  
  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"  
  
"Eh. No comment." He gave her hand a squeeze. "It'll be fine." He repeated.  
  
"Did you talk to Paul?"  
  
"Yeah, in the bar last night. I gave him the box and told him we were finishing up tonight."  
  
They stopped near a large gray house before they were spotlighted in the street lamp.   
  
"Let's go around back." Jack whispered, jerking his head towards the back yard.  
  
They entered silently and wasted no time stripping down and changing.  
  
"Ah, where do we stash this stuff?" Rumpelteazer asked, scanning the yard which was barren of any kind of shrubbery.  
  
"Crap." Mungojerrie muttered, turning the clothes in his hands. "I guess we just leave 'em here."  
  
"Out in the open?"  
  
"We just won't get caught and no one will notice."  
  
Rumpel frowned. "Let's at least put them by the door. It's darkest there under the eaves.  
  
Mungojerrie nodded and the two mashed their clothes into compact balls and set them in the shadows below the eaves.  
  
They walked to the door and Mungo gave the knob an experimental twist. It didn't move, but he hadn't expected it to. "Worth a shot, at least." He muttered, kneeling and examining the lock. "Wanna work your magic, Teazer?"   
  
"Step aside, boy." She waved him away from the door and studied the lock briefly. Mungo rubbed his arms and glanced around nervously, relieved when he heard the lock pop open.  
  
"Let's spread out, eh? I'll take top, you take bottom?" he suggested in a whisper.   
  
"Sounds fine to me. You take the high road, I'll take the low road . . . something something." She finished.  
  
"Right. Let's go." He gave her a quick smile, then ducked into the den. With silent fingers, he examined the room entire, pausing to admire a lovely piece of art work he would've like to have taken with him.  
  
Mungojerrie's search of the den proved fruitless, as did the study and the kitchen. It was in the dining room that he hit pay dirt. While searching through the china cabinet, he found the small box. "Oh yes. I am the master." He whispered, running a finger along the edge. He made his way over to the stairs to retrieve his partner when she came flying down.  
  
"Run!" she hissed, darting out the door. Mungojerrie followed, both pausing to grab their clothes before fleeing down the block.  
  
"Humans?" he asked.  
  
The queen nodded.  
  
"Did they see you?" the tom demanded as they ran through the alleys towards the car.  
  
"Well, they obviously did. They're not out on a late night stroll!" she hissed. Her partner scowled, but she ignored it, filling him in on what happened. "There were five of them in a room, I saw the light under the door. I stepped on a loose floor board, they heard me . . ."  
  
Mungo turned around to see at least four people giving chase.  
  
"Babe, we have to split up."   
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! It's our best chance. Try to get back to the car, but if not, I'll meet you at Eddy's. Okay?"  
  
"Nothing good ever comes of us splitting up." She muttered, panting for air.   
  
"Okay?"  
"Yes, fine!"   
  
"Good luck." He mumbled, veering sharply to the left.  
  
"You too." She returned, heading to the right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Mungojerrie ran, he searched frantically for a place to change. He could still hear footfalls behind him, so he pressed on, going through the alleys and avoiding light where ever possible.  
  
"Stupid box!" he panted, tucking it under his arm. The thing wasn't large, but it was clumsy and difficult to hold while running. Finally, as he ran, he began to change, ignoring the uncomfortable sensations in his legs and back as his bones re-arranged themselves. He struggled to stay upright as his feet became human once again and the ground tore at his bare soles.   
  
Now fully human, fully naked and fully out of view of his pursuers, Jack turned into another alley, then doubled around. He listened as the sounds of footsteps passed him. Setting the box down, he quickly tugged his clothes on, taking care with his shoes as his feet were bleeding in a few places.  
  
Once clothed, he gathered the box, took two steps and fell over. "Eh." He said, looking down at his dangling laces. "Right. Let's try this again." He quickly tied the laces, the moved to retrieve the box. His eyes widened, seeing that the fall had popped the lock. The box lay open and overturned. Lifting it, he found the contents lying underneath.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap." Rumpelteazer chanted as she ran, clothes in her arms. She couldn't get back to the car and she couldn't get her pursuers off her tail. Literally. She was on her way to Eddy's, but she knew that if she didn't get an edge over the people chasing her, she'd simply be caught when she arrived at the bar.   
  
Deciding to take a shortcut, the queen darted into an alley, weaving in and out of the cardboard boxes and dumpsters that filled the narrow space. When she got to the other end, she paused long enough to knock over a few garbage cans, hoping to slow down the men behind her. A shoe fell out of her arms in the process, but she didn't have the time to grab it.  
  
Rumpelteazer turned into another alley, almost shouting with joy when she spotted the gray back door if Eddy's, lit up by a bare bulb that dangled above it. Running to the door, she gave the knob a twist and threw her weight into it, almost spilling onto the floor. She slammed the door closed behind her and locked it, then paused for a moment, listening for any other occupants.   
  
The only noise was coming from the front where the customers were. There was loud banging on the locked door and she heard Eddy's voice approaching. She panicked, and began searching frantically for a place to hide.  
  
The dingy kitchen wasn't exactly filled with great hiding places, so she was forced to crawl into a cupboard under the counter, biting her lip in frustration when the door wouldn't slide closed.   
  
"Great. Just great." She whispered, tucking her knees to her chest and holding her breath as Eddy came in, feeling very much like Lex in the movie Jurassic Park.  
  
Eddy walked in with a baseball bat in his hand and a suspicious glare fixed on the door. Rumpelteazer closed her eyes and focused on her human body, certain that the sound of her bones changing was audible.  
  
Eddy opened the door cautiously, giving the men standing behind it a cool stare. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he rumbled.  
  
"We're looking for . . . have you noticed anything strange tonight? Anyone unusual come in?" one man, the taller of the two and apparently the spokesperson asked.  
  
"This is a bar fellas. All we got are unusual people."  
  
"Well, we're looking for a particular brand of unusual."  
  
Eddy sighed loudly. "Listen, I got work to do. So either tell me what you're looking for, or get the hell out of my bar."  
  
The tall man pursed his lips, but obliged. "We're looking for one of those Jellicle creatures."  
  
"None here." Eddy said promptly.  
  
"We'd like to have a look around, if that's all right."  
  
"It isn't. You boys have no business here and I want you out."  
  
From her hiding place, Andie watched with wide eyes as the men sized Eddy up. She figured that they weren't ready to give up, but the bar owner, at 6' 2" and roughly 275 pounds and clutching a bat in one hand didn't look worth the trouble.  
  
"Thanks for your time." The tall man said tightly, spinning on his heels and exiting, followed very closely by the other man.  
  
Once they were gone and the door again locked, Eddy went straight to Andie's hiding place and crouched down in front of it.  
  
"Regan?"  
  
"You knew I was here the whole time."   
  
The big man sat back on his heels. "Yep. I don't miss much. So, you're one of those Jellicles then?"  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"I figured you couldn't all be bad." He squinted his eyes and leaned forward. "You naked?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, I am. Could you turn around for a second?"  
  
He nodded and stood facing the opposite wall. Andie scrambled out of the cupboard and quickly began pulling on her clothes."  
  
"Why were they looking for you?" Eddy asked, still facing the wall. Andie considered her answer carefully. Jellicle or not, telling her boss she was robbing their house probably wouldn't do much to boost his confidence in her.  
  
"I was just out walking."  
  
"In cat-mode?"  
  
"Cat-mode? Uh yeah, something like that." She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt on. "You can turn around now."  
  
Eddy turned and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a loud bang sounded on the door.  
  
"Those bastards I told them-" Eddy swung the door open, bat held high, lowering it again when he saw Jack standing there.  
  
"Hi to you to, Eddy." Jack said, eyebrows high. He scooted past the larger man and hurried to Andie's side. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Fine. But there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"All right. Eddy?" she turned to her boss.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem kid. I've always trusted ya. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
Jack wanted desperately to ask just what secret he was talking about, but kept his mouth shut. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I lost a shoe." Andie said, holding up the one she had left.  
  
"Throw that one in the river." Eddy said lightly. "See ya at work, Regan. 'Night Jack." He returned to the front room.  
  
"What secret?" Jack asked at once.  
  
"He knows."  
  
"That you're . . ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jack groaned. "Do you trust him?"  
  
"Yeah. I do. He covered for me."  
  
"Okay. I trust your judgment. Let's go home. And Eddy was right." He said, walking behind Andie to the door.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The shoe. We'll drive by the river."  
  
They stepped out into the alley and Andie was pleased to see the car waiting in the alley.  
  
"Thank Heaviside. I didn't want to walk all the way back in stocking feet."  
  
"I think ahead."   
  
They drove in relative silence to the river, where Andie rolled down the window and tossed her shoe into the black water. As they pulled away, Jack reached into his pocket and drew something out, handing it to Andie.  
  
"This was in the box."  
  
Andie stared at the silver key in her hand. "Jack, tell me this isn't a key to the 'yard."  
  
"Wish I could, babe."  
  
"But . . . this doesn't make any sense." She set an elbow on the arm rest. "Why would a human have a key to the 'yard? Where would a human get a key to the 'yard?"  
  
"Why isn't really the question. A human would be able to get pictures of us, capture one or all of us . . . but how a human got a key. . ."  
  
"Jellicles have keys. The only Jellicle I can think of that would want to try to screw us over by giving a human a key is Paul. But that doesn't make any damn sense either!" she threw the key into the glove compartment. "Why the hell would he have us steal the key back if he had given it to a human?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I have no idea. This doesn't make any sense."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Andie asked, after several moments of silence.  
  
"Give the key to Paul like he told us." Jack said flatly.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"What the hell do you suggest?" Jack snarled.  
  
"Don't get mad at me!" she yelled back, crossing her arms over her chest. "This isn't my fault!"  
  
Jack sighed. "I know, I know. Sorry I yelled."  
  
Andie made a 'hmmpf' sound, but said nothing.  
  
"We don't really have a choice. I'll bring it to Paul later and ask him about it."  
  
"That's going to piss him off."  
  
"Yeah. I know." 


	5. The Naming

Tracy was nervous. Tonight was her daughter's "Naming". To think it was strange and to say it was stranger. She stared into her closet at the rows of fabric and pondered the thing that all people ponder when going somewhere unfamiliar: What should I wear?  
  
She ran her fingers over sweaters and turtlenecks, dresses and jeans. "Tracy, all the rest of them will be naked." she said to herself, pulling out a blouse and holding it up to herself, looking into the mirror.  
  
She groaned and tossed the blouse aside in disgust. Turning on her heels, she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank-top. She pulled these on and produced sandals from under the bed.  
Returning to the mirror, she pondered the other question all people (or maybe just women) ponder: What should I do with my hair?  
Taking a brush, Tracy ran it though her hair until it hung in smooth, sand-colored waves. She decided against any jewelry but the charm bracelet that rarely left her wrist. She gazed into the mirror and inhaled a trembling breath. There was a knock and the door, but she stood for a moment longer. "It'll be fine." she said firmly. The knock came again, louder this time. Tracy walked slowly and carefully to the door, the knocking becoming louder and more insistent.  
She turned the knob and opened it to face Peder, who looked nervous and disheveled.   
  
"Tracy! I thought . . . never mind what I thought. Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so. Do I look okay?" she spun in a circle in front of him, then cocked her head, waiting for a reply.   
  
"You look . . .nice." he said, smiling. "Very nice. Of course, The rest of us will be naked, so it doesn't matter too much."  
  
"That's what I kept telling myself. Is Martha Joy . . .?"  
  
"She's in my car. She's excited. She can feel it." he looked upward to the moon.  
  
"Has she . . ."  
  
"Changed? Not yet, at least she hadn't when I got out of the car, but that might be different now. And it's hard to stay human myself." he rubbed at his arms as if his very skin itched him.  
"Let's go, then." she twisted the lock and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.  
They walked side by side to the car, and Tracy was relieved to see her daughter tail-less when she got in.  
"Hey, sweetie. You ready?" Tracy turned in her seat to tickle her child's belly.  
The girl giggled and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Let's go, then." Peder repeated Tracy's words and started the car.  
  
They drove in silence for a few minutes, Tracy was too tense to start a conversation. It was Peder who spoke first.  
  
"You understand how serious this is?"  
  
"I- yes, I think so."  
  
"It's like, the CIA or something. Everything you see and hear, you never repeat."  
  
Tracy nodded. "I get it."  
  
"Good."  
  
More silence. Then: Where exactly are we going?"  
  
He smiled. "To a junkyard."  
  
***  
  
Tracy was beyond nervous. In all of her dreams, nightmares and wildest imagination,  
she had never envisioned anything like this. So many of . . . them!   
  
The junkyard was just that, a junkyard. It was on the edge of town and surrounded by a very high wall with a gate and a lock, to which Peder had a key. It was surprisingly clean, considering. There was more junk than there was actual garbage, and it bore a resemblance to a cluttered flea market or attic. When they arrived, Peder vanished into the darkness to remove his clothes, taking Martha Joy with him. In the 'yard, another cat was already present and Tracy stood hesitantly, unsure of what to do.  
  
He was very hansom, a tall silver and gray tabby with a gentle smile. He approached her extending an arm. Unsure of what to do (surely you don't shake paws?), she extended hers as well. Still smiling, he touched his knuckles to hers.  
  
"Uh . . .hey." she said finally.  
  
"Hello, Tracy."  
  
"Hello . . .you."  
  
He laughed softly and touched his chest. "My name is Munkustrap."  
  
"Munkustrap." she repeated slowly.  
  
"Or Munkus, if that's easier to say."  
  
"Or Munkie!" Tugger yelled, approaching from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, and you can call him Tuggie." Munkustrap said, turning to the lion tom. Tracy watched as the two exchanged something like a hug but not quite.  
  
"Where's the little one?" Munkustrap asked, when the two separated.  
  
"Bah!" came a little voice as the rust colored kitten came scampering out from behind a pile of boxes.  
  
"Ah, there's the lass!"  
  
"Oh, she's lovely!"  
  
"Oo!"  
  
Tracy turned, frantically, trying to match voices to faces as more cats poured into the 'yard. A short, marmalade-colored queen with a tom of the same coloring entered. Two kittens were with them, one was around (formerly) Martha Joy's age. The other appeared to be in her teens. Tracy was stunned by the eyes of the elder queen kit. They were so large and so blue that she expected to see clouds in them.  
  
"Oh, and you must be the mother!" the orange queen approached Tracy, smiling. "I'm Jennyanydots, dearie. This is my mate, Skimbleshanks. And our kits, Jemima," she gestured to  
the older girl. "And Sillabub." the two younger kittens began to play at once.  
  
"Jenny what again?" Tracy struggled to keep the names straight.  
  
The matronly queen smiled gently. "Jennyanydots. But do use Jenny; it's far easier to say."  
  
"And you can call me Skimble." the tom said, speaking to Tracy for the first time.  
  
Then the pair's attention was turned to Munkustrap. Tracy put her hand to her forehead. It was all going so fast.   
  
"HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO!" she jumped as a pair of tiger tabbies came flying into the clearing.  
  
"Tracy!" the yelled as one.  
  
"Hello." she said weakly.  
  
The two stood in front of her, smiling wide smiles. They were both strangely beautiful, their coloring making them look wild, their smiles and eyes making them look young and innocent. The queen had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and she seemed almost a kitten.  
  
"Mungojerrie." the tom said.  
  
"AND Rumpelteazer." the queen added, giving her male counterpart a jab in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, I think I know you . . ." Tracy squinted at the queen, who grinned a sly little grin. "You're . . . that bar tender at Eddy's! And you!" she swung, pointing a finger at Mungojerrie. "You're my mechanic! Anna- no, Andie and Jack!" she stood back, feeling quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Spot on!" Mungojerrie bellowed.  
  
"But shh!" the queen leaned close and touched a finger to her lips. "It's a secret!" and the two ran off.  
  
"You all right, Trace?" Tugger asked, touching her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, it's just all so . . . there's so many!"  
  
He laughed and led her to an old chair. "There's several more yet."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
And there were many more. Within an hour, the 'yard was a flurry of movement. There were so many cats and so many names! Some were easier to remember, Victoria, Cassandra and Alonzo weren't too bad. "Bombalurina" seemed beyond pronouncing. "Bomba" was, however, and she made an attempt to at least learn the nicknames. She sat cross-legged on the back of an old Ford, mostly observing. There was no denying that she didn't fit it, yet all of the Jellicles welcomed her warmly, making introductions and cooing over her kitten. A shy tom approached, introducing himself as Admetus.  
  
"You look over-whelmed." He said, smiling gently.  
  
"I'm just trying to take it all in."  
  
"Is there anything I can explain for you?" he asked, sitting next to her.  
  
She considered. "Actually, I'd like to know about how some of relationships work out."  
  
"Like, siblings and all that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right." He turned his gaze to the other cats in the 'yard. "Okay, those two, Victoria and Mistoffelees-" he pointed to a white queen and a tuxedo tom. "They're siblings. Victoria is the younger. Their parents aren't our kind. They're anti-Jellicle, actually. Luckily, they have an uncle." He pointed again to another, older and rounder tuxedo tom. "Bustopher Jones. And those two, Etcetera and Pouncival, also siblings. Tumblebrutus, Victor and George-"  
  
"What are their real- their human names?"  
  
"Jeff, Tommy and Jesse. All brothers. They're Jellylorum and Asparagus'. There are a few more kits in that crew, but they've moved on. Let's see, Jemima and Sillabub-"  
  
"Sisters."  
  
"Right."  
  
"What about those two." Tracy shyly pointed to a pair of queens.  
  
"Ah, Bombalurina and Demeter. So close, they're almost sisters."  
  
"The gold one, that's Demeter?"   
  
Admetus nodded and Tracy stared in awe at the queens, struck by their beauty.  
  
"Okay." Tracy pulled her knees to her chest. "What about her?" she gestured to a brown queen who was keeping to herself.  
  
"Exotica. She's very timid. Even as Marie –that's her human name- she's very shy."  
  
"Who's that little one again? The one bouncing all over Pe- Tugger?"   
  
"Etcetera."  
  
"Munkustrap," Tracy quickly jumped back and forth between names. "is he like . . ."  
  
Admetus waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Is he like the leader or something? I mean, everyone seems to flock around him."  
  
"Sort of like a leader, yes. Like an under-leader."  
  
Tracy then sat silently, watching the cats frolic about. They seemed to be still but in motion all at   
once. Every step was a dance.  
  
"They're-"  
  
"Macavity!"  
  
Tracy jumped at the shrill cry, turning to see Demeter standing ridged. "Who's Macavity?" Tracy asked Admetus. He opened his mouth to reply, but then pointed as a tall ginger tom stepped into view. Tracy stared as the cats hissed and tensed. The gray one, Munkustrap, seemed to challenge the ginger tom, stepping boldly up to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap demanded.  
  
"I have every right to be here. It's not like I'm human or something." Macavity said, his lip curling   
into a sneer. "Besides, I hear it's a Naming. Where's the lucky kit?" he scanned the crowd and his eyes rested on the unnamed kitten who sat at the feet of Demeter and Bombalurina. "Ah, there she is."  
  
Demeter snatched the kitten up, wrapping her in a protective embrace. Macavity stepped forward and reached to touch the kitten's face. "Tugger's brat, no doubt."  
  
Tracy jumped up from the Ford, shrugging off Admetus as he attempted to stop her. Her fear was over-ridden by the need to protect her child. She ran to the golden queen and her child, nearly knocking Macavity over in the process.  
  
"And this must be mommy." Macavity's eyes narrowed. "So the kit's a half-breed."  
  
Bombalurina growled low in her throat and stepped in front of both Tracy and Demeter. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity." Bombalurina chanted, taunting. "All you can do is scare kits?"  
  
"I think I do more than that." He turned to Demeter, locking eyes.  
  
"Get out of here." Munkustrap hissed.   
  
He turned to face the other cat. "I've done nothing wrong." The tom held his hands with palms facing up. "At least not lately."  
  
"Get out." Tugger stepped up to repeat Munkustrap's threat.  
  
"Well. I know when I'm not wanted." The ginger tom said, appearing amused.. He laughed coldly and then darted into a large drain pipe as the other toms scrambled after him. A half-second later, they emerged from the pipe.  
  
"Let me guess." Skimbleshanks sighed.  
  
"Macavity's not there." Bombalurina and Demeter said together.  
  
Munkustrap sighed. "I don't think he'll be back. As you were, everyone." Slowly, conversations started up again. The gray tabby approached Demeter, extending a paw. "Are you all right?"  
  
She took his paw and touched it to her cheek. "I'm fine." The tom nodded, then took Tugger by the arm and led him off, despite the lion tom's attempts to return to Tracy.  
  
"Are you all right?" Bombalurina asked Tracy, who had eyes like dinner plates.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"The Napoleon of Crime." Demeter sighed, holding out the kitten to her mother. Tracy gathered the kit in her arms, then sat atop a wooden chest. Demeter sat beside her and Bombalurina stood near her, draping an arm on the golden queen's shoulder.  
  
"Who?" Tracy stared down at her daughter, marveling at the feel of her fur.  
  
"A fiend in feline shape." Demeter said.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"That's a poetic way of saying he's a bastard that the Jellicles don't endorse." The red queen sort of explained. "A jerk with an ego the size of a Volkswagen."  
  
"What did he want with . . ." Tracy grappled for a name. "my daughter?"   
  
The queens exchanged glances. "Nothing, probably."  
  
"What? What do you mean, probably?"  
  
"Trace!" Tugger came to her side, reaching to stroke his child's cheek. "Sorry, Munkus had something he wanted to talk to me about. Are you-"  
  
"I'm fine, and so is she." Tracy lightly bounced the child in her arms.  
  
"Good. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It doesn't look like you had much control over the situation."  
  
"Well, I did chase him off."  
  
"You were very brave." Bombalurina purred, twisting her fingers in his mane.  
  
The voices of Tantomile and Coricopat floated melodically thought the junkyard before Tugger could reply.  
  
"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy."  
  
"Well, of all things." Tugger said, a simple, happy smile coming to his face.  
  
"Who?" Tracy asked.  
  
"Can it be really?" Demeter stood, gazing off across the 'yard.  
  
" 'Bout time." Bombalurina snorted  
  
"Who?!" Tracy demanded.  
  
"Old Deuteronomy." Tugger said, as if that explained everything. Then, a slow-moving shape came into the light and the cats and the human woman's side vanished.  
  
Tracy watched as all of the felines gathered around an elderly tom who looked as if he had seen better days. He smiled in a kind, grandfatherly fashion, touching and embracing them all. Munkustrap helped the older cat to a comfortable position on a large tire as the others gathered around him like bees to honey.  
  
"Hello all." Deuteronomy's deep voice resounded through the 'yard. "Where's the little one?"  
  
"Here, sir." Tugger called, gesturing to the kitten in Tracy's arms..   
  
"Ah." Deuteronomy smiled at the woman. "I wonder if I might speak to the young lady for a moment?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Go ahead, Trace." Tugger whispered, giving her a nudge in the old tom's direction.  
Tracy slowly approached the tire, sitting next to the tom when he patted the tire near him. When she was seated, Deuteronomy nodded to Munkustrap, who began breaking up the crowd. When the quiet hum of conversation settled over the 'yard, he turned his attention to Tracy.  
  
"Hello my dear." He said, covering one of her hands with his.  
  
"H- hello." She stared up at him, this regal creature.  
  
"This all must seem very strange."  
  
"Uh, well, yes. It is very strange."  
  
"I hope that you aren't frightened, at least."  
  
"I'm not." She assured him. "That Macavity guy was a little off-putting, but everyone seems very . . .nice."  
  
"Ah yes, Macavity. The black sheep, if you will. But I promise you, he is very different from the rest of us."  
  
"I realize that."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Tracy hesitated, searching for words. "When I saw Martha Joy . . .change, I admit I was terrified. But Peder . . . Peder is far from perfect, but he's certainly not evil. He's so good to Martha Joy . . . I knew that if he was a Jellicle, then the media had to be wrong."  
  
"Media is, in part. I trust you've been warned about the dangers of letting our secret out?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She couldn't help but refer to him as such as she stared up into his kind face.  
  
"Do you have any questions? Is there anything that hasn't been explained to you?"  
  
"Yes. Where do you all come from?" she asked, almost immediately. "I mean, originally." The question had been in her mind since Peder had transformed in her livingroom.  
  
"An excellent question." He said, settling into a more comfortable position. "One I don't have an exact answer for. Much knowledge has been lost . . . but I can you that we are very ancient. And there was once a great deal more of us. There were other species, dogs like us. They were called Pollicles and we still refer to most canines as such."  
  
"So there are werewolves running around?" Tracy asked, alarmed.  
  
"No. There never was. Pollicles were nothing like werewolves of human lore. They were very much like us."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Yes, they are all gone now. You see, Jellicles and Pollicles lived among humans much like we do now. Then, somewhere along the line, humans discovered our secrets. Exactly how this happened, I do not know. Perhaps they were exposed by one of their number. Or perhaps we were not as cautious as we are now. Regardless of how it happened, it did and hysteria broke lose, very similar to the witch hunting in early America. There were people in the profession of hunting and killing our kind as well as the Pollicles. These people were called –not very creatively I might add- Hunters.   
"The Pollices were . . . not quite as intelligent as Jellicles, not adept at hiding and were eventually wiped out. Many Jellicles were murdered, but a few did escape. We hid ourselves deeply within the human race, taking more precautions. We didn't organize like we do now under the full moon. There was very little contact. Eventually, the fear died out and most humans were unaware of our existence in modern times. But there are those that still remember. It used to be mostly underground groups that most of society paid little attention to. Conspiracy but now more people are aware of our existence. It has become a very dangerous time for us as fear spreads. It is only a matter of time, I fear, before the Hunters return."  
  
Tracy sat stone still. Deuteronomy smiled down at her. "A bleak picture, I'm afraid, but it is only fair that you be told the truth. Knowing what you do, are you still willing to allow your daughter to become part of the Tribe?"  
  
"Yes." She said with conviction.  
  
"All right. Then let's not waste any more time, hm?" He smiled down at her, then called out: "Bring me the child."  
  
Immediately, the crowd formed again and Munkustrap gestured for Tracy to climb down. She did so and joined Tugger, who clutched their child. A hush settled over everything and once could sense that something important was happening.  
  
"Who presents this child?" Deuteronomy asked, formally.  
  
"I, the Rum Tum Tugger, do." Tugger called out. He jabbed Tracy in the side with his elbow.  
  
"Uh, and I, Tracy Anderson, do."   
  
"May I see the child?"  
  
Munkustrap gently plucked the kitten from Tugger's arms and brought her to the Jellicle leader. The little queen studied the elder tom's face with a solemn expression.  
  
"She's lovely." Deuteronomy announced, jouncing her with an expertise that suggested he had had children of his own. "The Naming of cats is a difficult matter." He mused, examining the kitten's face. "But I think I can manage. This Jellicle, called Martha Joy, shall hence forth be known as Jyestha by her feline brethren." He announced, and a cheer went up from the crowd.  
  
"Jay what?" Tracy whispered to Tugger.  
  
"Jyestha." He returned, watching as Munkustrap took the kitten in his arms. Tracy watched as the silver tabby gently rocked the kitten and whispered into her alert ears.  
  
"Jyestha." Tracy repeated. "Well, it's a relief to have her named, finally. What's Munkustrap doing?"  
  
"Introducing himself. He's the next in line. Old D's heir apparent. It's tradition for the leader-to-be to take a few moments with newly named kittens."   
  
"You know, you're kind of bad at explaining things."  
  
Tugger ignored the comment as Munkustrap returned the child to his arms. "It fits her. Jyestha. What do you think, baby?"  
  
The kitten, now Jyestha, smiled sweetly.  
  
"I think she approves."  
  
Turning to Tracy, the tom shifted the weight of the child to his hip. "That's about the end of it. Everyone will probably start heading home."  
  
"That sounds good. It's late and I have work in the morning."  
  
"I was going to address the tribe about the . . . well, no use mincing words, the murders." Munkustrap said, sounding very old and very tired. "But I think I'll let it go tonight. I'll be in touch, of course."  
  
"Of course." Tugger said, extending his paw. The silver tom touched it with his own and smiled some-what weakly. With a nod to Tracy, Munkustrap turned and walked towards the tire.  
  
"So. What did you think?" Tugger asked Tracy once the tabby was out of earshot. "About all of this."  
  
She paused, considering. "Ask me in a few days." She said finally.  
  
He smiled. "All right. Give me a minute." He put the kitten in Tracy's arms and vanished into the junkyard, returning a moment later as Peder. "You wanna have a go with Jyestha?" he asked.  
  
Tracy looked at the girl and shrugged. "Might as well. Martha Joy!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Come on, honey. Martha Joy, my only joy. . ."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Martha Joy!" she said a little more sharply. The kitten frowned, but her feline features began to melt away. Once she was fully human, the two adults managed to get clothes on her squirming frame.  
  
"Let's get her home, huh?"  
  
Tracy nodded in agreement. "Let's."  
  
Peder made said a few farewells and then led Tracy out of the junkyard and down the block to the car. She opened the door to get in and Peder stopped her. "Wait, before I forget . . ." he dug in his pockets until he produced a piece of paper folded into quarters. "These are people you can call if you're in trouble." He handed it over to her.  
  
"Daniel Black, Mitchell Sanders, Solomon Bates . . . who are these people?"  
  
"You met them all today. Danny would be Munkustrap, Mitchell Alonzo, Solomon is-"   
  
"Deuteronomy?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
She shrugged. "Dunno. It seemed to fit, I guess."  
  
He returned the shrug. "Let's get going.  
* * *  
Jack sat in his car for a long time. He was parked in front of Paul's house. There were a few lights on but no sign of movement. In Jack's lap sat the box containing the mystery key. He had insisted that Andie stay home and although she had argued, Jack eventually one out. Now, sitting in the dark and staring at the house, he found himself wishing that she had come along.  
  
"Might as well get this over with." He muttered gruffly, getting out of the car. He closed the door and took another moment to stare before slowing walking down the sidewalk and to the door.  
Jack paused and listened, his ear almost touching the door. It was quiet inside, at least as far as he could tell. He raised a fist and gave the door a few gentle taps.   
  
"Paul?"  
  
Nothing. No "I'll be right there", no heavy footsteps, nothing.  
  
"Oh come on! Be home you . . ." he mumbled his insult, pounding on the door with more force. It swung open under his hand, making an unsettling creaking sound. Jack hesitated. The inside looked dark and ominous and his vast experience with horror movies told him that when a door opens on its own, it's probably not a good idea to walk through it.  
  
He began to feel foolish, standing on the step, staring into the house. "I wanted in and I'm in. Big deal." He told himself firmly, taking a very deliberate step inside. He spun around quickly to see if the door would slam shut on its own, deciding to jump out a window if it did. The door just stayed ajar, looking rather normal and door-like. He closed the door as quietly as he could, then began fumbling his way through what he assumed was the living room.   
  
"Paul? You here? The door was open so I just figured. . . Paul?" he grunted as he ran into an end table. He felt his way along the wall, hoping to find a light switch. What he found was another door. He opened it and stepped into the next room, feeling the wall near the frame for a switch. Finally, his hand made contact and he flipped the switch, filling the room with light. It took a second for his eyes to adjust, but once they did, he stared at the walls of the room in a stunned silence.  
  
Every last inch of the wall space was filled with pictures of Jill. In some she appeared happy, smiling, laughing, striking a pose, making a silly face. Jack figured that they had been taken when she and Paul were dating. Her hair was quite a bit shorter and she seemed more relaxed that Jack had ever seen her.  
  
In others, she seemed more annoyed, a raised eyebrow, a scowl. In some, it appeared she had been attempting to cover the lens. The more upsetting photographs appeared to have been taken without her knowledge. The quality of the shot wasn't as good and many looked to have been taken from far away while she was waiting at a bus stop, in a store, eating at an outdoor café, a few had been taken through her window to get shots of her in her house. In a few pictures, there was someone else in the shot, a man whom Jack assumed was Daniel. He couldn't be sure though, as the man's face had been either cut out of the picture or scribbled on with a black marker.  
  
Jack was so engrossed in the strange gallery that he didn't notice Paul approaching. Paul grabbed the other man's arm and jerked him roughly from the room, slamming the door closed.  
  
"Holy hell, Paul! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jack said, scowling and pulling his arm away.  
  
Paul ignored him and flipped on a few lights. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded.  
  
"I got the box." Jack had nearly forgotten the reason for being there. He held it up.  
  
Paul grabbed it, frowning as he looked it over. "This is open." He said coldly. "Why?"  
  
"I dropped it. The lock broke."   
  
Paul narrowed his eyes and stared at Jack for a moment. He seemed satisfied by the answer.  
"Fine. This is the last one, so you and Anna have some time off-"  
  
"Why did those humans have a key?" Jack asked.  
  
Paul's jaw tightened. "That is none of your business. You just get the job done and don't ask questions."  
"  
It doesn't make any sense-" Jack persisted.  
  
"Hey! What did I just say? Don't ask questions. You got the box, you're done. Now go home to the little woman." Paul snarled, marching to the front door and flinging it open. He gave the other man a shove onto the stoop. "And knock next time!" he yelled before slamming the door.  
  
"I did knock. Ass." Jack took some pleasure in spitting on the steps before jogging to his car. "That guy gets stranger and stranger." He got into the car and started the motor. "All those pictures. Jesus." 


	6. Willa's Parties

A/N: Okay, so I fail in the hurry-and-update sense. Things have been crazy and I can never get stuff to upload, but I haven't abandoned this story or anything. Because of my uploading issues, I might not have a character list (which might help with the confusion some people have commented on) here for a while, but you can find one here:  
  
All right, read!  
  
* * * It was so dark and so cold. She shivered and exhaled a shaky breath, watching it turn to white smoke in front of her face. Why was it so cold? She turned in a circle, trying to find a way out. Behind her was a long hallway. She walked slowly into it, staring at the row of doors.  
  
"Majandra. . ." a voice called.   
  
She jumped and looked over her shoulder. No one was there. She went to the first door and opened it, startled to find a brick wall behind it.  
  
"Majandra . . ." she went to the next, only to find the same thing.   
  
"Majandra!" the voice grew more insistent and she became more frightened. She ran to the next door and the next, all of them had only walls behind them.  
  
"Majandra!"  
  
She screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Madeline sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. She looked at the glowing face of her clock. Two am.   
  
She rubbed her temples and reached for the glass at her night stand. When the water was gone, she swung her legs out of bed and padded down the hallway to the bathroom.   
  
She switched on the light, squinting in the brightness. She stood at the sink and ran some cool water, scooping it up in her hands and splashing it on her face. This was the third time she had had this same dream. Sighing, Madeline leaned against the sink and studied her reflection.   
  
"Majandra . . . what the heck does that mean?" she sighed again and flipped the light off, returning to her room.  
  
"I gotta sleep." She muttered to herself. "It's the big day tomorrow."  
  
She curled up in a ball under her blanket, her knees nearly to her chin and stared at the glowing face of the clock, not wanting to close her eyes. Finally, Madeline's eyes began to get heavy. Before 2:30, she was asleep.  
  
***  
  
Willa stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror, scowling. She could hear classical music coming from the downstairs and the chatter of a hundred guests, all people she didn't want to see.  
  
"Willa." She turned to see her brother in the door. He was dressed in his usual mild punk fashion, wearing all black and his silver nose stud. "You look nice."  
  
"I look like a bride!" she threw up her hands and turned back to the mirror.  
  
"You look like an angel." Greg said, honestly. The simple white dress with her white-blond hair made her appear divine. "Or a pixie, maybe, you're such a little thing."  
  
Willa only scowled. "I only know a couple of those people, and I didn't invite anyone. Mum micromanaged the whole thing. I don't want to go." She glared at her reflection in the mirror, angry at herself for being angry with her mother.  
  
"Me neither. Wanna jump out the window?" Greg suggested, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You're right, the dress would catch on something."  
  
"And mum and father would never forgive me."  
  
"Ah, it won't be so bad." Greg said, stepping behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Uncle Avery will be there. He always has the best presents. And besides, it's only for a couple hours. Then we can go to the real party."  
  
Willa smiled. "All right. I'll go down there and be charming."  
  
Greg smiled and gave her a small nod. "It'll be fine."  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"After I finish this." He held up the cigarette.  
  
"All right, see you later." She paused to smooth out her dress once more, then turned and left the room, heading down the massive staircase and into the sea of people below.  
  
"Willa, darling!" she heard her mother call. Willa smiled gently, taking small, graceful steps.  
  
When she reached the bottom, her mother moved to gather her into a dramatic embrace, but her uncle beat his sister to it.  
  
"There's my favorite niece!" he said, swooping her into his arms. Avery Donahue was a direct contrast of his sister. He was a plumb, robust man with rosy cheeks and black hair that was streaked with gray. In Willa and Greg's younger years, they preferred the comfy lap of their uncle to the bony embrace of their ever-slender mother.  
  
"I'm your only niece." She reminded him, inhaling the familiar scent of pipe tobacco.   
  
"Which is why you're my favorite. How are you, Willa?" Avery put an arm around the girl's shoulder and steered her away from her mother.  
  
"Oh, all right. This party's a bit of a drag."  
  
"I suppose." He walked with her to a table covered in food. "I don't see Miss Gregory anywhere about."  
  
Willa scowled. "Of course not. Mother would have a fit."  
  
Avery sighed and shook his head, reaching for a plate. "I don't know how she got that way. We weren't raised like that."  
  
"Father." Willa said, shrugging. "But it doesn't matter. This, I mean." She said, gesturing around the crowded room. "I've got plans later."  
  
"How long will you be here?" her uncle asked, examining the food on the table and arranging it on his plate with the care of an artist.  
  
"Only as long as I have to."  
  
"And how long is that?"  
  
"When I think I won't be missed, I'll leave."  
  
"Maybe I can help . . ."  
  
"I should stay for at least half an hour or so."  
  
"Willa!" the girl turned and forced a smile on her face as her mother approached again. "Would you like to start right away with your presents?"  
  
"I suppose." She said lightly, turning towards the long table stacked high with brightly colored packages.  
  
"Dig in dear."  
  
Still smiling, Willa plucked a gift from the top of the stack. "From Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick." She announced, as she began opening the present.   
  
She opened gifts for the better part of an hour, getting various sweater sets and bracelets, along with the usual collection of scented soaps and body sprays. She would hand these things out to her friends later. The only present she was truly excited to get was from her uncle Avery: two books by Victor Hugo, Les Miserables and The Hunchback of Notre Dame, first editions.   
  
Willa thanked everyone as two of the maids gathered up the wrapping paper that was strewn about. As she finished her rounds, she found herself next to her uncle.  
  
"Thanks so much for the books." she said, grinning up at him.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd like those." A jovial wink. "Get anything else interesting?"  
  
"Not really interesting. Lot's of nice things from nice people."  
  
Avery smiled. "I think you've waited around long enough. Why don't you go the party your friends have planned?"  
  
"I have to wait until mother is distracted."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"How?" she looked up at him, eyes eager.  
  
"By appealing to your mother's vanity."  
  
He winked at her and looked through the crowd, seeking his sister out. Spotting her angular frame not far from him, he called out, "Edith! How did the society brunch last go last week?"   
  
Willa watched her mother duck her eyes and smile with fake modesty.  
  
"Well, it was a nice little affair." She began.  
  
"Oh, come now. I know it wasn't 'little'. Dear sister, let's have all the news!"  
  
"Oh, Uncle Avery, what a sacrifice on your part!" Willa whispered to him, knowing that her mother wouldn't stop talking now that she had begun.  
  
"Happy birthday, child. Go have some fun." He returned, before again turning his attention to his sister, who has being surrounded by her fellow socialites.  
  
Willa needed no further urging. Gathering her dress to prevent tripping, she darted up the stairs, nearly colliding with Greg, who was on his way down.  
  
"Willa-" he began, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to the second floor. "Sorry I took so long- what, leaving already?"  
  
"It's been long enough. Uncle Avery's distracting mother. Can we go now?"  
  
Greg glanced at his watch. "I suppose it'll be okay. But I think we really should go out the window. You don't want to risk being sucked back into mother's little gala, do you?"  
  
Willa shook her head. "No, but let me change." Without waiting for a reply, she ran into her room, flinging off the dress and grabbed the jeans and tank top she had waiting on the bed. Once changed, she went back into the hall where Greg was still waiting.  
  
"My stuff-"  
  
"Is in my car." Her brother finished. "Let's use my window."  
  
She trotted behind him like a puppy into his bedroom. Greg pushed the window open and swung a leg out, straddling the sill.  
  
"I'll go first, then I'll catch you."  
  
"I always land on my feet, you know that." She teased.  
  
"Just in case." He winked at her and jumped out the window, landing with an "Ompf!" He looked up into the window. "Let's get a move on, huh?" he held out his arms.  
  
Willa smiled and swung her legs out, taking a moment to sit and admire the view. Then she dropped to the ground with all the grace of, well, of a cat.  
  
The corners of Greg's lips curled up slightly as he dropped his arms. "Well, I guess I was unnecessary."  
  
"It was a nice gesture." Willa tucked her hair behind her ears and flounced down the hill towards the garage. "Shall we?"  
  
* * *  
  
When the Olson's arrived and Madeline's house, Willa all but leapt out of the car, seeing the other girl standing in the yard.  
  
"Maddie!" she squealed, running throwing her arms around her friend.  
  
"How was the party?" Madeline asked, drawing away.  
  
The blonde stuck out her tongue. "Crap. It was crap."  
  
"Of course, she was only there for about five minutes." Greg said, coming from the car with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Where's my stuff?"  
  
"In the car. I'm your brother, not your bellhop."  
  
Madeline smiled and walked to Greg and the pair shared a kiss.  
  
"And just like that, I'm forgotten." Willa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday." Madeline said when she came up for air.  
  
"Thanks." Willa said and turned to the car only to see that Patrick had beaten her there.  
  
"I got your stuff."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks again." She took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Come on back." Madeline announced, breaking free of Greg. "Everyone's waiting. I'll be Moses and lead my people!" she marched off towards the back yard with the others at her heels.  
  
"There's the birthday girl!" Sarah trumpeted, jumping up from her lawn chair. "Let's give her the present!"  
  
"Calm down." Mark gave his sister a poke in the side.   
  
"Happy birthday!" Hannah and Jeff said in unison.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Okay, we've done the greetings, let's give her the present!" Sarah stamped her foot.  
  
Madeline rolled her eyes skyward. "Fine, fine. Wanna do the honors, Sarah?"   
  
The bouncy blonde was off like a shot, darting into the house and returning with a small box in her hands. "Here!" she said breathlessly, holding it out to Willa and smiling so widely that the sunlight glinted off her retainer.  
  
"From all of us." Madeline explained as Willa worked the ribbon off.  
  
All of the rest gathered around, eager to see the reaction their gift would bring.  
  
Willa gently pushed the tissue paper aside and drew in a breath.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!"  
  
The others smiled as she plucked the choker from the box, which she set on the ground.  
  
"And there's a little something that goes with it." Patrick said softly, extending an even smaller box.   
  
"Ah, Pat! Maddie, hold this, will you?" Willa gave the choker to the other girl and opened Patrick's box.  
  
"Patrick!" she squealed, her face lighting up as she held the silver locket.  
  
"Open it!" Jeff blurted out.  
  
Willa obliged and gasped as she saw the picture. "It's us!" she whispered. Sure enough, the picture inside was of all of the Jellicle kittens when they all had changed together.  
  
"You like?" Patrick asked.  
  
"I love it! This is so cool! And it fits on the chocker?"  
  
"Mm hm." Patrick nodded, taking the pretty charm from her hands and the choker from Madeline. He worked the former onto the latter and hung the finished product around Willa's neck.  
  
The blonde ran over to a window and admired her reflection. "It's beautiful. Thanks you guys!" she ran lightly to each of them, doling out hugs.  
  
"Excuse me?" a tentative voice called out. The teens all turned around to see Earl Johanson standing shyly behind them. "I'm the messenger." He smiled a little and held out a thick stack of envelopes. "From the Tribe." He explained, the still-open locket catching his eyes. "That's a pretty thing."  
  
"Thanks." Willa said, reaching up and snapping it together. It probably wasn't a good idea for the adults to know such a picture existed.  
  
Earl continued to smile. "Have a good time, kids. Happy birthday, Willa." He handed her the envelopes and nodded before leaving the back yard.  
  
Willa shuffled through the envelopes as she made her way back towards the center of the lawn where Jeff and Mark were attempting to light a fire. She sighed, feeling content and rather happy that it was her birthday. 


	7. Mitchell Jabs Daniel With a Fork

A/N: I don't own Cosmo, or the song "Piano Man" by Billy Joel  
  
Jill sat on a stool in her kitchen, leaning on her elbows and studying the latest issue of Cosmo. Two cups of tea steamed in a cozy sort of way not far from her reach. Just down the hall, Daniel was singing in the shower. "And the waitress is practicing politics as the business men slowly get stoned! And they're sharing a drink they call loneliness! Well, it's better than drinking alone!"  
"Hey, Billy! You're going to be late!" Jill yelled, casually flipping a page.  
"LA DAH DAH DIDDY DAH! LA LA DIDDY DAH DAH DUM!" Daniel bellowed. Jill heard the water turn off and smiled as she admired a red dress on an outrageously thin model. Her cell phone jangled and she reached for it without looking up from the magazine. She turned it on a pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Jill."  
She stiffened, clutching the phone tighter. "Paul? Listen, I told you, stop calling me." She heard a door slam and turned to see Daniel standing in a towel, making a puddle on the floor and glaring at the phone in her hand.  
"Give it to me." He said, tightly. Mutely, she handed the phone over. "Paul? Listen to me you slimy bastard, if you call her one more time, I swear, I'm going to-" he pulled the phone away and swore, slamming it down. "He hung up on me. Lousy son-of-a-"  
"You'll be late." Jill said, pointedly, calming putting the phone back in her purse. "I made you some tea," she gestured to one of the cups resting on the counter. "but it doesn't look like you'll have time."  
Daniel swore again and stomped off to the bedroom, returning a few minutes later wearing his work suit. "Now I'll be thinking about that moron all day." He grumbled.  
Jill smiled mildly. "Give me a kiss, and hurry up. Try to think about me. We have the whole night to ourselves when you get home."  
Daniel sighed, his anger deflating. "All right, all right." He picked up his cup and downed the warm tea in one gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. They kissed and he walked out the door, leaving Jill with the taste of peppermint in her mouth and a Cosmo in her lap.  
  
* * *  
Peder leaned against the brick wall of the department store where he worked. The sun was shinning brightly and he relied on the shade the wall provided to keep him from going blind. It was only a few minutes before Daniel pulled up and Peder groaned when he was Mitchell in the passenger side seat.  
He opened the door, hoping very much that no one, at least, no woman saw him getting into the back seat of a car occupied by two other guys.  
"Next time, I'll meet you guys there." He muttered, attempting to fold his long legs into a comfortable position.  
"Hey to you too." Mitchell said casually.  
Daniel glanced in the rear-view mirror. "You couldn't have met us. You don't know where we're going."  
Peder frowned. "To Eddy's. We always go to Eddys."  
"Not today." Daniel said, simply.  
"Why not?"  
"We have . . . important matters to discuss."  
"So?"  
"So lots of the Tribe frequent Eddy's and Danny doesn't want anyone to listen in." Mitchell explained.  
"Oo, big secrets today, huh?"  
Daniel looked into the mirror again. "Just stuff I don't want anyone else to be worrying about."  
"Oh, but we can worry?" Peder shoved his knees into the back of Mitchell's seat.  
"Yes." Daniel answered, flatly. "You guys are my . . . ya know, confidantes or whatever. I tell you guys . . . stuff."  
"So we're like your best girlfriends?" Mitchell drawled, ever sarcastic, casually leaning his seat back as far as Peder's knees would allow.  
The driver just rolled his eyes.  
"So where we going?"  
"To a cute little café on Main. The waiters are super cute." Mitchell chirped, giving Peder a wink.  
Daniel punched him. "To The Shack."  
Peder's eyes widened. "The Shack? The rival of Eddy's? Oh, Danny, say it ain't so."  
"Quit your whining. We're already here." Daniel parked the car and turned the key.  
  
The Shack was a nice enough place, though Peder couldn't help but feel a bit like a traitor to Eddy's, the bar at which he had been a loyal patron since he turned 21. And sometimes before. They sat and ordered, both Mitchell and Peder ate with gusto, but Daniel seemed to hang back.  
"Hell, Danny. Just spill." Mitchell said around a mouthful of hamburger.  
"Good news or bad first?"  
"Good." Peder said as Mitchell simultaneously said "Bad".  
"Okay, we'll start with bad." Daniel sighed, poking at his plate with his fork. "Avery called me up last night, after the city council met." Avery Donahue was a member of the council and a handy way for Daniel to keep track of what was going on with the humans. "He told me that the humans are scared enough and angry enough to look for outside help to the 'Jellicle problem'."  
"What do you mean, outside help?" Peder questioned, wiping his mouth.  
"I don't know for sure. But it sounds like they're going to look for a Hunter."  
Mitchell crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, brow furrowed. "Where are they gonna get a Hunter? I thought they were long gone."  
"Solomon says that a few still hang around."  
Peder exhaled with a huff and a heavy silence settled on the three men. While Daniel and Mitchell remained mostly blank-faced, Peder made no attempts to hide his feelings as he clutched his water glass so tightly that it threatened to break. He sighed again and looked up, voicing a plan he had been privately considering for the past week. "I'm sending Tracy and Martha Joy away. Hunters. I can't believe this."  
"Where're you going to ship them off to?"  
"To Tracy's parents, maybe. They're a good four hours away from here, so that should be safe."  
Daniel studied Peder with his serious gray eyes. "I think that's a good idea." He said, softly. "I'd like to do the same with Jill, but she'd never go for it."  
"How's she been?" Mitchell inquired, eyes on the table.  
"There's been a few . . . phone calls from Paul."  
"Crazy bastard. If we could just, I don't know, rub him out or something, all our problems would be solved."  
" 'Rub him out'?" Mitchell repeated, his expression blank.  
"Yeah." Peder said slowly. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. "C'mon, think about it. There's no down side. Paul's gone, everyone's safe and Jill sleeps a little better at night."  
Daniel shook his head.  
"Danny, it would be so easy."  
"You're scaring me, Peder."  
"Quiet, Mitchell." Peder leaned forward, hands palms up as if imploring. "Hear me out, man. Everyone's loyal to you, Danny. We all love Solomon, but you're the one who makes these kinds of decisions. Everyone trusts you. They'd go with whatever you decided."  
"No, this is crazy-"  
"No! What's crazy is that I'm sending my kid and her mother into the next state because that psycho's got some obsession with your girlfriend and a vendetta against you."  
'"Jesus, Peder, we're not some kind of mafia." Daniel lowed his voice a little. "We can't just-"  
"Yes we can." Peder protested, slamming a fist on the table. "All you have to do is say the word, O Great Leader, and it'll be taken care of."  
"And I can't do that."  
"Can't?"  
"Won't! I won't sink to his level."  
"Damn your pride, Danny! People are dying!"  
Daniel's eyes widened and he leaned across the table, grabbing the collar of Peder's shirt. "Be quiet!" he hissed. "People will hear you." He released the other man's clothing sat back down, one fist clenched tight. "You think I somehow missed the news flash? I know people are dying. I know Mac- Paul is dangerous. You think I'm not worried? I've slept maybe three hours in the past week. I've worn out my phone calling Jill to make sure she's okay." He rubbed at his eyes with his fists. "And I'm not just thinking about Jill. Madeline, the Dettricks, Sarah and Mark, Andie, Jack, Rachel, Ruby, Vivi, I'm thinking about then all. Don't you dare lecture me, Peder. You have no idea what it's like to be in charge."  
"Maybe it's time for a change in leadership."  
"Shut your damn mouth, Peder." Mitchell snapped. "You're letting your anger get the best of you."  
"You think you could do better, Peder?" Daniel asked, completely ignoring Mitchell.  
"Maybe I do."  
"You've always been jealous. Just because Solomon picked me and not you-"  
"Would the both of you just shut the hell up?" Mitchell grabbed his fork and jabbed Daniel in the arm.  
"Ouch! What was that?"  
"That's what you get for acting like a twelve year old. If Peder was next to me, I'd stick him too. Now both of you, drink some water or something and cool down. This is idiotic and doesn't help us any."  
Daniel drank from his glass, but Peder continued to glare.  
"Peder, if you could stop being an ass for like, two seconds, maybe we could actually discuss something." Mitchell continued. "Like adults."  
"Fine." Peder said, tightly. "Discuss away."  
Annoyed at his role as peacemaker, Mitchell huffed a little and turned to Daniel. "So what is the plan?"  
"No more monthly meetings." He said, flatly.  
Mitchell closed his eyes and Peder bristled up again.  
"What?"  
"I don't like it either, but it's too dangerous, all of us being in one place like that. It's not smart."  
Peder considered a sarcastic comment, but the slump of Daniel's shoulders and the dull look in his eyes deterred him. For now, he would let it rest.  
"When will you decide for sure?"  
"By Saturday, everyone will know for sure."  
There was a long, sad silence.  
"What's the good news, Captain?" Peder finally asked.  
Daniel's face lit up and he dug into his pockets. "It's not actually good news yet," he said, producing a small box. "not until I get an answer." He flipped open the lid to reveal a gold ring with a small diamond.  
"Aw, Danny!" Mitchell grinned broadly, clapping the other man on the back hard enough to make him lurch forward a little.. "Taking the big plunge!"  
"Do you think it's too soon?" he asked, anxiously. "I mean, will she be ready?"  
"Oh, hell yes." Peder said, nodding firmly. "She's probably been dying for you to ask. She probably calls Alex every night to talk about it."  
Daniel smiled like a little boy. "Good." He tucked the box back into his pocket.  
"When are you going to actually ask her?"  
"Sometime this weekend, I think. Over dinner."  
"Well, congratulations." Peder said.  
"Wait until I get her answer."  
"It'll be yes." Mitchell said, rolling his eyes and looking down at his watch. "Oo, lunch break is nearly over. We better-"  
"Make like a fetus and head out?" Peder suggested.  
Daniel screwed up his face. "Ew."  
"Creative." Said Mitchell, digging out his billfold. "Check, please?" 


	8. A Hunter

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. I started college in August, so I've been a bit busier than usual. But I still plan on continuing with this story if there are still people who want to read it. Anyway, this is a shortish chapter, but I promise more action in the next bit. Which should come a little faster than this last one did. Enjoy!  
  
* * * Tracy staggered towards her front door with Martha Joy under one arm, a bag of groceries in the other. Her keys were clenched in her teeth and as she neared the door, she realized her phone was ringing inside the house.  
"Fantastic." she muttered around her keys. She set Martha Joy down and fumbled to unlock the door. Once open, Martha Joy ran towards the ringing phone at full speed.  
"Martha!" Tracy yelled, dropping the grocery bag and swearing as the half gallon of milk began covering the wood floor.  
"Hewo?" Martha Joy quipped, pressing the phone to one small ear.  
"Martha Joy, give me the phone." Tracy closed the door behind her and walked around the milk puddle.  
"Hi, Daddy!"  
"Peder? Martha, give me the phone."  
The little girl turned to face the other direction, awkwardly holding the phone. "Uh huh. We went shopping! Grossrees!"  
"Martha!" Tracy stomped over the child and grabbed the phone, amazed at the strength with which the girl held in.  
"Bye, Daddy!" she yelled as the telephone slid out of her hands.  
"Peder?" Tracy gave Martha Joy a gentle swat on the behind to shoo the girl towards the kitchen.  
"Hey, Trace."  
"What's up?" she followed after her daughter and grabbed a handful of paper towels from above the sink.  
"Not a whole lot, but I've got to talk to you about something."  
"Well, talk away."  
"All right. Now listen, I don't want you to go crazy when you hear what I have to say. Just, ya know, keep an open mind."  
"Peder, what- Martha Joy! Do NOT play in the milk! Sorry, Peder, what were you saying?" Tracy held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she wiped Martha Joy's milky hands and then began sopping it up off the floor.  
"I was saying that I want you to just be calm when I tell you-"  
"Martha! Stay out of the groceries! The cookies are for after dinner. I'm sorry, Peder."  
"It's fine. Just listen, okay? I want you, well that is I want you to consider mov-"  
"Martha Joy! What did I just say? Go play in your room for a while. Mommy's busy."  
The girl pouted for a minute, then waited until her mother turned her back, grabbed a cookie and fled to her bedroom.  
"That child is going to-"  
"Tracy!"  
"I'm sorry, Peder. You have my full attention." Tracy carried the soupy bundle of paper towel and dropped it into the garbage can.  
"Good. What I'm trying to say is . . ." Peder hesitated, as if gathering his courage. "is that . . . ithinkyoushouldlivewithyourmotherforafewmonths." He said in a single breath.  
"What was that?"  
"I . . . I think you and Martha Joy should go live with your mother for a while."  
"Peder. My mother lives out of state. Four hours away from here."  
"I know."  
"Would you mind explaining to me why I should just put my life on hold, pack up my daughter and voluntarily go stay with my insane mother?"  
"Your mother isn't insane. She's just . . . eccentric."  
"Peder."  
He sighed heavily. "I just don't think it's entirely safe for you two to be here right now. Things are . . . complicated."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Peder. There's no way. I can't just leave! I have a job, a house I rent, I can't just leave them. My boss and landlord wouldn't be very accommodating.  
"I'm concerned."  
"And I appreciate it, but it's not happening. Besides, you said we would be fine. How could anyone find out about her?"  
"Please, Tracy."  
"No. I'm sorry, but no."  
"Will you consider sending just Martha Joy to stay with your mother?"  
"No! I want her with me. I couldn't be away from her for weeks, maybe months and I frankly don't understand how you could either."  
There was a long silence.  
"Just think about it, okay?" Peder finally asked, sounding flat.  
"My answer will stay the same."  
"You're so damn stubborn."  
"Peder, this isn't like taking a weekend getaway."  
Peder sighed heavily on the other end. "Trace, think about it. Would I request something so wild if I didn't have a really good reason?"  
Tracy paused. "Are things really so bad?"  
"Yeah, and it's going to get worse before it gets better."  
"All right," she said slowly. "I'll call my mother. She'd be thrilled to have Martha Joy stay with her."  
"And you . . .?"  
"I'm staying here so I can keep my house and my job."  
"Okay. I'll feel a lot better knowing she's away from all this."  
Tracy felt a sudden loathing for her ex, followed by a stab of guilt. This was hardly his fault. "Look, Peder, I've got to go, I've got groceries to put away."  
"Yeah." He said quietly. "I'll talk to you later. Give Martha Joy a kiss for me."  
"Yeah. 'Bye, Peder."  
"'Bye."  
  
* * *  
In Solomon's house, Daniel always felt safe. The small, collection of comfortable rooms had a way of reminding him of his youth, when he worried about very little. The man himself also had a comforting presence in which Daniel was happy to bask from time to time, even if the reason for meeting was less than pleasant. Like it was now.  
"I already told Peder and Mitchell." Daniel said, and I'll start making phone calls as soon as I leave. I think I'll tell the Dettricks and Harrisons in person, though." He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child before turning his face up. "Solomon, have I completely disappointed you?"  
The older man looked startled. "Hardly." He answered promptly. "I've never doubted in your ability to lead the Tribe and I'm certainly not going to start now." Solomon smiled kindly, putting a reassuring hand on Daniel's shoulder. "My boy, this is a terrible conclusion to come to. Terrible and completely appropriate. It's far too risky to have us all together like that once a month. As much as the meetings will be missed, the risk far out weighs the benefits. It's the right decision." He said firmly. "I'm just sorry you had to make it. I know this weighs heavily on you."  
Daniel nodded a little, not feeling any better about the situation.  
"Stand up, lad."  
Surprised, Daniel stood up face to face with his mentor.  
Solomon took him firmly by the shoulders. "I completely back your decision, I completely trust you. And so does the rest of the Tribe."  
"Thanks, Solomon."  
The older man gave Daniel a chest-crushing hug and released him, giving his shoulder a pat. "You just do what needs to be done."  
Daniel nodded again. "Well, I better get going. I told the Harrison's I'd be over by five."  
Solomon nodded and as soon as Daniel had gathered up his things, walked him to the door. "Say hello to the Dettrick's and Harrison's for me."  
"I will.  
  
Daniel stood on the steps of the Harrison's house, staring at the doorbell, trying to summon the will to ring it. He could hear chatter and movement inside and it seemed almost overwhelming. Finally, feeling ridicules, he touched a finger to the bell, startled when the door swung open almost immediately.  
"Come in, come in!" John Harrison bellowed, taking him by the arm and leading him into the kitchen where his wife, Susan sat, along with Bill and Vivi Dettrick.  
"Hello, Daniel." Susan said, standing and giving the younger man a quick, maternal kiss on the cheek. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water? Lemonade? Milk?"  
"Coffee's fine." Daniel said, sitting next to Bill, who gave him a pat on the back in greeting.  
"How've you been, Danny?" Vivi asked, setting her own cup down.  
Daniel made small talk for a few minutes while Susan got his coffee with the appropriate amounts of cream and sugar.  
"So, Daniel, what's on your mind?" Susan asked, sitting down next to Vivian and pushing a plate of cookies towards him.  
"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He began, sitting up a little straighter. "Avery tells me that the city council is arranging for a Hunter to be brought in."  
There was a silence as the two couples let the information sink in.  
Bill shook his head, leaning forward. "That's not possible. A Hunter? Where on Earth would they get one? There haven't been any around since . . . well, long before I was born, long before Solomon was born. I mean, I always half thought that that was just legend and myth."  
Daniel shook his head. "Apparently not."  
"But how would humans even know what a Hunter is? That's a totally Jellicle term." Susan said."  
"Maybe a Jellicle told them." John said, darkly.  
"Nonsense." Susan said quickly, lifting her coffee but not drinking it. "Nonsense. Who among us would do such a thing?"  
Daniel raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't give me that look, young man. I won't even consider it."  
"Susan, Macavity is-"  
"A Jellicle, just like the rest of us. What would he gain by selling us all out?"  
"He's insane, it doesn't matter to him."  
Vivi shook her head, her curls bobbing. "He's not insane. He's troubled, but he's hardly insane."  
Daniel almost smirked. He could think of a lot of words to describe Macavity, all of them considerably harsher than "troubled".  
"Well, then what's the plan of action?" Bill asked.  
"No more monthly meetings." Daniel said. After making numerous phone calls, the words became easier to say, almost mechanical. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.  
"Now, now, Daniel, you mustn't fall into despair." Susan said briskly, as if the words hadn't affected her at all.  
"I'm trying, Susan, I'm really trying." He said, his voice muffled by his hands.  
"There are worse things than this." Vivi said gently.  
"I know, but it still feels like a defeat."  
Bill scoffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his broad chest. "It's hardly a defeat, boy. Only a precaution."  
John nodded in agreement. "When times are hard, certain sacrifices must be made."  
Daniel nodded woodenly and swirled his cup. "I just wanted to tell the four of you in person, so you could tell your children."  
"Of course." Vivi said.  
"There's a reason for everything." said Susan. John nodded in agreement, circling an arm around his wife.  
"Yeah, I know." Daniel said, with as much forced enthusiasm as he could muster. "It's just that I'm afraid things are going to get much worse before they get better." 


	9. Character List

A/N: Um . . . okay, so I know this is thrown in at a completely random place, but in order to put it at the beginning of the story would require a lot of file juggling, and I don't have all the files I need. So this is smack dab in the middle. But here it is, the character list.  
  
Character list----Jellicles:  
  
Daniel Black (Munkustrap): 28 yrs. A cubicle dweller. Dating Jill O'Reilly.  
  
Mitchell Sanders (Alonzo) 30 yrs. Pediatrician. Dating Ruby Delego  
  
Jill O'Reilly (Demeter) 25 yrs. Kindergarten teacher, dating Daniel Black  
  
Alexandra Koch (Bombalurina) 27 yrs. Office manager of a medical supply company.  
  
Anna Dora "Andie" Regan (Rumpelteazer): 22 yrs. Bartender at Eddy's Tavern. Dating Jack Issacs, working -unwillingly- for Paul Christiansen   
  
Jack Issacs (Mungojerrie): 24 yrs. Mechanic. Dating Andie Regan, working -unwillingly- for Paul Christiansen.  
  
Paul Christiansen (Macavity): 32 yrs. Runs a company called Megatech. Tends to get around. Has a history and obsession with Jill O'Reilly  
  
Peder Buren (Rum Tum Tugger): 28 yrs. Photographer, father of Martha Joy  
  
Hannah Harrison (Jemima): 15 yrs. Daughter of Susan/John Harrison.  
  
Rachel Harrison (Sillabub) 3 yrs. Daughter of Susan/John Harrison  
  
Susan Harrison (Jennyanydots): 43 yrs. Stay-at-home mother. Wife of John Harrison, mother of Hannah and Rachel.  
  
John Harrison (Skimbleshanks): 46 yrs. Railway worker. Husband of Susan Harrison, father of Hannah and Rachel.  
  
Vivian Dettrick (Jellylorum) 48 yrs. Wife of Bill, mother of Dettrick children. Was an actress in her younger days, now is a social worker.  
  
William "Bill" Dettrick (Asparagus) 50 yrs. Husband of Vivian, father of the Dettrick children. Works at post office.  
  
Jeff Dettrick (Tumblebrutus) 15 yrs. Student  
  
Jesse Dettrick (Victor): 8 yrs. Son of Vivian and William Dettrick  
  
Tommy Dettrick (George): 5 yrs. Son of Vivian and William Dettrick.  
  
Sarah Forsworth (Etcetera): 16 yrs. Sister of Mark Forsworth. Bouncy, energetic student.  
  
Mark Forsworth (Pouncival) 17 yrs. Brother of Sarah Forsworth. Student.  
  
Madeline Gregory (Electra): 16 yrs. Dating Gregory Olson. Student  
  
Willa Olson (Victoria): 17 yrs. Sister of Gregory Olson. Student.  
  
Gregory Olson (Mistoffelees): 20 yrs. Brother of Willa Olson. Works at an antique store. Dating Madeline Gregory behind his parents' back  
  
Ruby Delego (Cassandra) 27 yrs. Works in a salon, dating Mitchell Sanders.  
  
Solomon Bates (Deuteronomy): 67 yrs. Retired school teacher.  
  
Kyle Storke (Coricopat): 30 yrs. Twin brother of Katrina, works at the local library.   
  
Katrina Storke (Tantomile): 30 yrs. Twin sister of Kyle, works at local library.   
  
Avery Donahue (Bustopher Jones): 50 yrs. Uncle of Gregory and Willa Olson. Wealthy business man.  
  
Earl Johanson (Admetus): 31 yrs. In seminary. A bit of a loner.  
  
Patrick Montgomery (Plato): 18 yrs. Dating Willa Olson.  
  
Martha Joy Anderson-Buren (Jyestha): 3 ½ yrs. Daughter of Peder Buren and Tracey Anderson.  
  
Significant Human Characters:  
  
Tracy Anderson: 27yrs. Old fling of Peder Buren's, mother of Martha Joy  
  
Karen Dettrick: 19 yrs. One of the many Dettrick children, the only one who isn't a Jellicle  
  
Eddy Briggs: 48 yrs. Owner of Eddy's Tavern, Andie's boss. 


	10. Stalker!

A/N: Big huge thanks to Jenny for editing for me and for the super- great art work that came with it (which ya'll can check out on my website). Also, everybody please be aware of the R rating that this chapter earned the fic. Real people have flaws and bad language sometimes. I didn't want them to have bad language. They just say it! Anyway, enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack wandered around his tiny house, gathering up a few stray socks that were lying around. The place was quiet and the air was stale. Jack hadn't been back to the house in over a month as he spent almost all of his time at Andie's. He had never officially moved in, he just sort of started transferring his things over to his girlfriend's and hadn't really felt the need to return. Andie's place was nicer, anyways. His uncle had left him this house, and Jack had the suspicion that it had been a love shack-type of set up for his unhappily married relation. But now the uncle was long dead and the compact collection of rooms had housed Jack for a couple of years, with Andie staying over for extended periods. It had been a pride thing for Jack, he wanted to be The Man, the one with the house. But after a few weekends at the petite bartender's, he had accepted the fact that her place was bigger, cleaner, better smelling and in a better location. He owed no money on the house and thus had no intention of selling it, but he had stopped by to make sure he hadn't left anything important lying around.  
With the exception of the socks, he hadn't. He threw the last sock into the paper bag in his hand and walked out, pausing to lock the door and make sure his spare key was still hidden in the fake rock. "Good old fake rock. Best four dollars I ever spent." He gave the plastic a little pat and started strutting -his favorite way to get around- down to his car. His cell phone jangled in his pocket and he pulled it out and pressed it to his ear without breaking his stride. "This is Jack, talk fast, I'm a busy man."  
"This is Danny and I'll talk how ever I want you cocky little bastard."  
"Oh. Hi, Danny." Jack grimaced.  
"Hi, Jack." Daniel returned, amused. "Listen, I have some bad news . . ." Jack stood outside his car, leaning against the hood as Daniel launched into what sounded like a well rehearsed speech about the latest problem in the Jellicle world.  
"Aw, piss." Jack articulated, when Daniel was through.  
"Yeah, I know. I've already talked to your woman about it, so you don't have to worry about breaking the news to her or anything."  
Jack chuckled. "My woman? All right, thanks." He pulled open his car door and flopped into the driver's seat.  
"And that's all the news I've got for ya."  
"All right, Danny. Then I'm outie. Back home to the woman."  
"Getting ready for a honey-I'm-home type of moment? Coming home to a nice stew bubbling on the stove?"  
"Ha! More like some take out Chinese sitting in the microwave. If she's even there." He started the car, rapping his fingers against the wheel. "Thanks for calling."  
"No problem. Stay safe."  
"You too."  
  
The door to Andie's place was unlocked and the TV was on he walked in. Jack dropped his bag of socks on floor as he was prone to do with single socks and wandered into the living room. Andie was sleeping on the couch. He leaned over the back to give her shoulder a nibble.  
"Mmm, ouch!" she exclaimed, eyes popping open. "Jerk."  
"Hey, woman."  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, boy." Grinning, she gave him a pull and he tumbled over the back of the couch.  
"Oo, revenge." He teased, scooting over so he wasn't crushing his small companion, wriggling so that he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her. "I cleaned out the bachelor pad."  
"Find anything we can pawn?"  
"Just socks."  
"We can pawn socks."  
On the end table near their heads, a cordless phone rang. Jack reached for it, but Andie swatted his hand away. "It's Paul."  
Jack lowered his hand. "Seriously? What's he want?"  
"Probably he wants us to go steal something."  
The phone went silent.  
"Why aren't we answering?"  
"I'm tired. I don't want to go running around for that dork."  
"Me neither. Let's stay in." he pulled a blanket over their bodies.  
"Oh, Danny called, he said-"  
"No meetings, I know. He called me too."  
The phone began ringing again.  
Jack sighed. "How long before he just comes over?"  
Andie shrugged, her shoulders pressing into his chest.  
"I'll talk to him." Jack nimbly reached around her head and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Where have you two been?"  
Andie rolled her eyes, hearing the unpleasant voice of Paul, and rested her head on the pillow that was Jack's other arm.  
"Out. What'd you want?"  
"What do I always want? I want you two to pull a job for me."  
"I told you so!" Andie whispered.  
"Not tonight. On Thursday." Paul continued.  
"Can't." Jack said promptly, looking down at Andie. "I have to work."  
"Then Anna will go." Hearing her name, Andie looked at Jack and gave her head a violent shake.  
"She's gotta work too." Jack said quickly, giving Andie a reassuring pat.  
"You're lying." Paul said, simply. "Put her on."  
"She's not here."  
"You're lying."  
Jack stared at the phone, amazed. "She's really not here, man."  
"Put her on or I'm coming over."  
Jack sighed and handed the phone to Andie, who scowled and pressed it to her ear.  
"Yeah?"  
"You two have such miserable phone manners. And your boyfriend's a liar."  
"What do you want, Paul?"  
"You're pulling a job on Thursday- and don't try to tell me you're working, I know for a fact you're not."  
"How the hell do you know that for sure?" she demanded, shrugging off Jack's arms and sitting up.  
"I know your work schedule."  
"Fucking stalker!" she hissed.  
"My oh my. That's no way to talk." Paul clucked his tongue.  
"Screw you! There's no way I'm pulling a job for you, I am so sick of this!" Andie was fuming. She flung the blanket off and began stomping around the living room. Jack jumped up and stood helplessly by. "I'm not some kind of thieving call girl, I don't live to serve you, you damn bastard! You can't just call us up and-"  
"Yes I can." Andie screamed and dropped the phone and Jack spun on his heels, both turning to see Paul standing at the open door, cell phone in hand.  
"The door was open." Paul said, flipping his phone shut. "I let myself in."  
Andie mutely pointed at him until Jack put a hand on her back.  
"This is our house." Jack said slowly.  
Paul put a cigarette between his lips, taking the time to light it before replying. "Yes, it is."  
Jack was at a loss for words. The sudden appearance of Paul was so unexpected, it seemed like it was some kind of strange joke. "Damn, Paul. Don't you have a real job?" he finally articulated.  
"That's the beauty of owning your own company. You can make your own hours." He exhaled a stream of smoke. He took a few lazy steps towards them and Jack put himself between the other man and Andie. "She was just upset, Paul, don't start freaking out or anything."  
"Move." Paul said.  
"Not happening."  
"It's okay, Jack." Andie finally spoke, stepping up behind him. Jack hesitated, but took a step to the side. Paul looked down at Andie, who met his gaze unflinching.  
He took another drag on his cigarette. "Such. Spunk." He said slowly, making each word an independent sentence. He didn't sound as amused as he had in the past. He reached into a breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is the information you need for Thursday." Andie didn't move, and the two had a brief battle of wills, both just staring at the other. Finally Andie relented and took the paper from his hand. She unfolded it, read it quickly, folded it again and returned it to her pocket. "Fine, it's taken care of. Please leave."  
A smile touched Paul's lips. "Certainly. It's your house." He gave Jack a stiff little nod and made his way out the door, pausing to extinguish the cigarette on the stoop. Andie slammed the door shut behind him, turning the lock in place.  
"We need a deadbolt." She muttered. "Lousy bastard."  
Jack walked over to her and took her into his arms. They embraced for a long time, Jack breathing in the smell of Andie's shampoo. "What do you want for supper?"  
"You gonna cook?" she asked, surprised.  
"Sure. So long as you want mac and cheese or frozen waffles."  
"Hmm . . . you make the mac and cheese and waffles, I'll make some canned soup and ants on a log. If we have celery."  
"Sounds delightful. Let's get to cooking." Jack gave her a shove towards the kitchen.  
Forty-five minutes later, they sat at the table with macaroni and cheese, waffles, tomato soup, ants on a log (they had no celery, so they put peanut butter and raisins on carrot sticks, and both picked off the raisins), and a frozen pizza. A convenient feast. 


	11. Victor Hugo and a Ring

Madeline sat on the dusty floor, sandwiched between two shelves, a thick book resting in her lap. She was in the antique store where Gregory worked and was now positioned behind the counter. His younger sister was dancing around the open area in front of the register, her long white- blonde hair swinging behind her and the birthday locket shining on her collar bone. Hannah Harrison and Sarah Forwsorth sat sorting a box of old fishing lures.  
"If you break something, Willa, then you have to hide it so my boss doesn't find out." Gregory said in monotone.  
"Why are you so blah today?" Madeline asked him, her face still down.  
"Why are you so blah today?" Gregory repeated, lighting a cigarette.  
"I haven't been sleeping well."  
"More nightmares?" Willa asked, pirouetting by Hannah and Sarah.  
"Mm hm." Madeline said in affirmation, flipping a page in her book, sneezing at the puff of dust the action caused. "The same nightmare. It's driving me crazy."  
"You should talk to the Storkes about it." Gregory suggested, tracing a pattern onto his counter.  
"Those two are creepy." Sarah muttered.  
"This book is creepy." Madeline said, wanting to change the subject.  
Hannah gave a lure a yank, trying to separate it from the lure Sarah held. "What book is it?"  
The bell above the door jangled and Peder walked in with another man behind him.  
"Les Miserables. By Victor Hugo."  
"Peder!" Sarah squealed, jumping to her feet, sending the lures in her lap flying.  
"Smooth." Willa raised an eyebrow and went to help gather them up.  
"Hiya, Blondie." Peder gave Sarah a wink, causing her to blush deeply. He walked passed the girls and leaned on the counter across from Gregory.  
The man who had come in with him held up a stack of posters. "What a coincidence. I have audition posters, the local community theatre is doing the student version of it. Les Miserables, that is. Can I hang 'em up here?"  
Gregory nodded and waved a hand towards the store window.  
"Thanks." The man said, hanging the poster on the window.  
"What do you want, Ugly?" Gregory asked, turning to Peder.  
"Nothing, Shorty. Just stopped in to say hi."  
"You shouldn't have."  
"It's nothing." Peder said, humbly.  
"No, seriously, you shouldn't have. You're getting the women folk all riled up." Gregory gestured towards the clump of Willa, Sarah and Hannah with his cigarette.  
"Not all the women folk!" Madeline piped up.  
"Where's she?" Peder asked, looking around.  
"Back there." Gregory gestured vaguely towards the forest of shelves in the desperately disorganized store. Peder shrugged and turned his attention back to Gregory.  
"So, are you twenty-one yet?" the handsome man asked.  
Gregory smiled wanly. "Not yet. That doesn't mean I won't drink it if you buy it. Buddy. Pal."  
"I'm not buying you booze. You just need to get legal so I can take you out." He sighed with mock exasperation. "Why do I bother associating with you young people?" he eyed the cigarette. "Those will kill you, you know."  
Gregory lifted an eyebrow. "No, seriously? If all you're going to do is criticize, you can go home. Or back to work. Shouldn't you be at work?"  
Peder shrugged, lazily. "I'll grace them with my presence tomorrow."  
The younger man laughed, ruefully. "How do you keep a job with an attitude like that?"  
Peder narrowed his eyes. "What'd you mean?"  
"Greg, lemme see that poster." Willa said, dropping the last lure into the box.  
Gregory turned to the poster on the window and gave his wrist a flick. The poster peeled off of the window and came floating gently into the hands of his sister.  
"Show off." She muttered, swaying in place, studying the poster.  
"I really do need to get going, you're right." Peder said, standing up straight and smoothing his shirt.  
"But you just got here!" exclaimed Sarah, her blue eyes wide at the injustice of it all.  
Peder smiled. "Sorry, kid. I got places to go, people to see."  
"Yadda, yadda, yadda." Greg rolled his eyes and gave Peder a jab from across the counter. "Then get going, Chatty Cathy."  
Peder swatted at the younger man's head, but Gregory ducked and Peder's hand only brushed his hair. "Miserable little ingrate. You guys all be good." He gave a wave and sauntered out of the store.  
Sarah sighed, heavily, staring at the door where Peder had just exited as if she could still see his form in the sunlight that streamed in through the glass. "I love that man."  
Back between the shelves, Madeline rolled her eyes.  
"We should audition for this." Willa said, giving the poster a slight shake.  
"For what now?" Hannah asked, still digging through the lure box.  
"Les Miserables. The community theatre is putting it on. I'll bet it would be really fun. Isn't that one song from it? There is a castle on a cloud. . ." she began singing dreamily.  
"You go right on ahead. I don't sing, I don't dance." Hannah said.  
"Liar." Sarah said, tossing a lure at her friend. "Jemima, the singing wonder, the golden-throated little pride of the Tribe doesn't sing?"  
"I don't do theatre." Hannah threw the lure back.  
Sarah shrugged. "Do you think there's a part for me?" she asked Willa.  
Madeline let out a short laugh. "I can safely say there is indeed a part for you."  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Eponine. A young waif, desperately obsessed and in love with a man named Marius."  
Gregory, Willa and Hannah all began laughing. Sarah pouted. "I don't get it. What do you mean? Why is that the part for me?"  
Willa and Hannah exchanged glances.  
"You're right, Sarah, never mind. You don't know anything about obsession." Madeline went back to her book.  
"I think I'm going to audition." Willa announced, looking at her brother and gesturing to the flyer. With a bored look on his face, he repeated the wrist flick and sent the paper back to its place on the window.  
"Good for you."  
"Me too!" Sarah chirped.  
"Good for you."  
"So you guys hear about the meetings?" Hannah asked, abruptly.  
Gregory glanced around the store uncomfortably. "I don't know if we should be talking about it." He said, exhaling a stream of smoke.  
"There's no one else in here but us." Willa had returned to her dreamy dancing.  
"Still. I just don't like talking about it in public."  
Hannah shrugged her apology. "It sucks, though, don't you think?"  
There were nods and collective noises of affirmation.  
"Stupid humans." Sarah muttered. There was a thud as Madeline set her book down and emerged from the clutter to sit on the counter.  
"Not all of them." She said, without much conviction. Gregory came up behind her and gave her a kiss.  
"I don't like talking about this in public. " Gregory grabbed an ashtray and ground his cigarette into it. "What are all you girls doing hanging out in here, anyway?"  
"There's nothing to do in the city." Sarah sighed.  
"Don't whine, we're helping you out. Cheap labor." Hannah held up a handful of sorted lures.  
"Free labor." Willa corrected, spinning daintily.  
"Except for you." He gave his sister a pointed look. "You're an accident waiting to happen." Gregory looked at his watch. "I'm going to close the place up for lunch. It's about that time." Sarah and Hannah deposited their lures and stood, brushing the dust off their jeans.  
"We're being kicked out." Hannah said, meandering towards the door.  
"We know when we're not wanted." Sarah added, being pushed along by Willa.  
"Bye, ladies." Gregory gave a jaunty little wave. He pulled on Madeline's arm. "Come eat with me, bookworm."  
Madeline hoped off the counter. "You buying, stud?"  
"Yeah. If you promise to go talk to the Storkes about the dreams you've been having."  
Madeline pouted.  
"Just do it as a favor for me, okay? Just to put me at ease."  
Madeline sighed with exaggerated frustration. "Fine. I'll go talk to the twins. But you better be buying me lobster or something."  
"It's a deal." He looped his arm through hers and walked her to the door, flipping the "out to lunch" part of the sign down and fishing the keys out of his pocket. "Lobster it is."  
  
* * *  
Jill walked in the front door and stepped on a shoe. Looking down,  
she saw that it was one of Daniel's, and a note was taped to it. "Hm.  
Curious." She muttered, picking up the shoe and holding the note to the  
light.  
  
Jill,  
I hope you had a good day. If not, it's going to get better. If  
you did . . . it's going to get better. Just follow the trail . . .  
Danny  
  
Jill looked down the hallway and saw a sock lying there. She laughed and dropped the shoe to the ground, set her purse and keys on the end table and walked to the sock. When she got to it, its mate rested a little farther down the hallway. "What a dork." She whispered to herself. Daniel had walked the fine line between sexy and goofy. She assumed that the clothes would lead to the bedroom and Daniel would be inside nude. But as she walked, the clothes didn't lead to the bedroom, and there was an insane amount of them on the trail. She passed at least four pairs of boxers.  
The trail finally ended in the porch, where Daniel had laid out a candle-light picnic on the floor, complete with champagne.  
"Aw, Danny!" Jill lowered herself to the floor, planting a kiss on his grinning lips. "This is so nice!"  
"Bubbly, my dear?" he offered her a glass.  
"Why thank you." She giggled, taking a sip. "What's the occasion?"  
He smiled, gazing at her in an almost comically romantic way. "Every day with you is worth celebrating."  
"You're a nerd." She whispered, kissing him again.  
"I've prepared your favorites." He opened the picnic basket with a flourish. "Chicken salad sandwiches, potato salad, fruit salad . . ."  
"Ah, my little Emril."  
"Bam!" Daniel yelled, on cue.  
Jill giggled again, covering her mouth so as not to lose the champagne that was in it.  
"Let's eat, hm?" he began laying out the food on the blanket.  
As the two ate, the sun began to sink in the sky, filling the room with a pinkish light. "Oh Danny." Jill sighed, leaning on her arm. "This is the perfect end to the day."  
"Wait, I'm not done yet. What about desert?"  
Jill grimaced. "I don't think I could eat another bite. I am so full. I had three helpings of potato salad."  
"I think you'll have room for this." He began rummaging in the basket.  
"Jeez, how much have you got in there? You're like a magician, you just keep pulling more and more stuff- Ooo . . ." she trailed off as Daniel produced a small box from the basket. "Is that . . .is that what I think it is?"  
Daniel grinned and shifted to his knees. "Jill. .. "  
"I'm going to cry!" she exclaimed, wiping at her eyes.  
"Uh . . ." he hesitated.  
"No, no go ahead!" she urged, frantically.  
"Okay." Daniel took a deep breath. "Jill O'Reilly, I love you. I've loved you since . . . for a long time. Practically forever. And I'll always love you. Until I die and rot in the ground, I'll love you. And 'always' would be a lot more fun if you would spend it with me. So Jill, will you-"  
"YES!" She burst, unable to wait any longer, flinging herself at him, knocking him on his back. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She accentuated each 'yes' with a kiss.  
"Wait, Jill, don't you want to see the ring?" he asked, laughing.  
"Oh, yeah, the ring!" she sat up, smoothing her hair and composing herself. "Let's have a look at it." She said, as deadpan as she could manage.  
Daniel handed her the box and she pushed back the lid, catching her breath at the delicate silver band, set with two tiny diamonds along side a small sapphire."  
"It's not very big." said Daniel shyly.  
"It's perfect. Just perfect."  
He laughed, taking the ring from the box. "Good." He slipped it on her finger.  
"I love you so much." She sighed, leaning against him and admiring the ring on her finger.  
"I love you, too."  
"Oh!" Jill sat suddenly straight up. "I have got to call Alexandra!" she jumped up and ran for the phone, leaving Daniel on the blanket.  
"Hello, Alex? You will not believe what just happened!"  
Daniel laughed to himself and began picking at the remains of the chicken salad. 


	12. Paul and Andie

"All right, Andie, I gotta go." Jack yelled down the hall, one hand on the door knob. "Wait!" Andie came running down the hall, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, her braids flailing behind her. "Kiss for luck?" she stood on her tip toes as Jack gave her a kiss. "Is that for me of for you?"  
"Both of us. I don't like working alone."  
"You used to work alone all the time." Jack pointed out.  
"Yeah, but then I worked with you for so long, I went all soft."  
"Well, hopefully all these odd jobs will pay off eventually and we won't have to steal anymore."  
Andie stuck her tongue out. "Pah. I like to steal. It's fun."  
"I know. Me too." He gave her another quick kiss. "Sounds like this gig will be child's play for you, babe. Go kick some butt."  
"Sir, yes sir!" she gave him a quick salute. Jack winked and walked out the door. Andie stood, her ear pressed against it, listening until Jack's car started up and drove out of earshot.  
Sighing heavily, Andie pulled at a braid as she walked to her room and pulled out her black gloves and lightweight coat. The coat she tied around her waist and the gloves she put in her pocket before finding and putting on her shoes.  
"No point in waiting any longer." She said aloud, walking reluctantly out of the house and to her car. She put on some music just to fill the silence as she drove to the back of the drug store where she was supposed to meet Paul. He was sitting on the hood of his own vehicle, smoking a cigarette. The red glow illuminated his face every time he inhaled.  
"I hate you so much." She muttered softly, stopping her car.  
Paul glanced at his watch before acknowledging her. "Hello, Anna."  
"Hi, Paul." She untied the coat from her waist, slipping it on.  
He took another drag off his cigarette, then held it out to her. She hesitated, then took it and inhaled, handing it back. "So where do you want me to drop it off?"  
"Behind the old high school. I'll pick you up there. You got my cell phone number?"  
She shook her head no, and he put the cigarette between his lips and gestured for her phone. She took it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He programmed in his number and returned it, flicking his cigarette away. "Make sure you have the ringer off."  
Andie raised an eyebrow. She was hardly an amateur; she always had her ringer off.  
"Call me and I'll pick you up. Real easy job."  
"Then why don't you do it yourself?"  
"Two reasons. One," he held up a finger. "I can't hotwire cars as well as you and Jack can. Two," another finger. " why should I when I can have you do it for me?"  
"So it's my ass on the line for your stunts." Andie sighed. "I'm going to end up in prison for you."  
Paul smiled and shook his head. "I promise I will not let you end up in prison, Anna." He said, almost gently.  
"Well that's comforting." She stretched her back and reached for the paper in her pocket that had the address on it. "This shouldn't take me too long. I'm going to get going."  
Paul nodded and got into his car. "I'll be close enough to the site that it should only take me a minute after you call."  
Andie nodded and started walking in the direction of the house Paul had written down for her on the sheet. "See you soon, then."  
Paul drove off and Andie made her way silently down the back streets, lurking close enough to the houses to read the numbers on them. It took her fifteen minutes to get to the appropriate house. The car she was supposed to be stealing was parked outside the garage.  
"Lucky for me." She whispered to herself. She took a few steps closer and carefully studied the garage and fence for a motion sensor light. There didn't appear to be any lights at all, so she began slowly approaching. Hunching down by the driver's side, she pulled on her gloves and gave the car a gentle push. It rocked a little on its wheels, but no alarm sounded. She gave the handle a tentative lift, but it was there that her luck ran out. Andie sighed, almost relieved. If it had been unlocked, she would have suspected a trap. Or something. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her birthday gift from Jack, a beautiful lock pick set. It took her only thirty seconds to jimmy the lock on the car door.  
She sat for a moment and considered her options, deciding weather or not to move the car before starting it. She decided not to, as she had only done that sort of thing with Jack and didn't want to screw it up now, working alone. She would simply have to work fast. She slid silently into the driver's seat and closed the door with a soft click. She quickly went to work below the wheel, crossing the appropriate wires to start the car. As soon as the engine turned, she sat up and pulled out of the driveway. A light in the house came on and a figure moved inside. Andie didn't hesitate, she sped down the alley and through a few back streets, just in case.  
Once she was certain she wasn't going to be followed, she slowed down and began checking the car out in more detail. There were no valuables lying around, not even a lousy CD. A few pieces of fast food trash were strewn about and there was a stuffed animal in the back window.  
"Wait a second. . ." Andie frowned and adjusted her rearview mirror to get a better look at the stuffed animal. "Shit." She said, flatly, recognizing the animal. "This is Earl Johanson's car. Aw, piss." She slammed her palm against the wheel. Leave it to that jerk Paul to have her steal the car of another Jellicle. "Poor Admetus," she murmured, using his Jellicle name. " a victim of Paul's ass-ness." Well, whatever, she'd ponder Paul's motives later. She just wanted to get home and forget about this gig. If Daniel ever found out, she would be as good as dead.  
As she approached the old high school, she pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through to Paul's number. It only rang once.  
"Yes?"  
"Got the car, I'm coming up on the school."  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
And the line went dead. Fine, whatever. She pulled into the back lot and turned off the car, getting quickly out. A moment later, Paul pulled up. Andie quickly got into his car and he began driving back to her vehicle.  
"Any problems?"  
"He woke up when I started the thing, but I wasn't followed or anything."  
"Good."  
"Paul?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's Earl Johanson's car."  
"Yeah?"  
" . . . why did you have me steal it?"  
Paul sighed heavily. "Anna, how often do you ask me why I have you do things?"  
"Um . . . constantly."  
"And how often do I answer you?"  
"Um . . . never."  
"There you go."  
Andie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and remained silent for the rest of the ride. Paul seemed abnormally fidgety. When they returned to the drug store and Andie's car, Paul got out and walked with her.  
Weird, Andie thought to herself, stopping outside her vehicle, running a hand along the brick wall of the building. "Ah . . . good night, then."  
Paul looked particularly dangerous. His clothing was disheveled and above his wild eyes, his hair was a mess. His face was a picture of placidity, however, as he put one hand on the wall next to Andie's head and leaned forward.  
"You did a good job." He said coolly.  
"Um . . .thanks." she squirmed slightly, uncomfortable being so near to him. What the hell was his problem?  
A smile played on his lips as he studied her face. "A very good job."  
"Well, I've had a lot of practice." Her heart quickened as he fiddled with a lock of her hair that had fallen free of the braid. "Been doin' it most of my life. And you do keep me busy." She realized her nervousness was making her sound ridiculous but she couldn't stop the anxious babbling. "Not that I mind, I mean, I do sort of enjoy doing it, the excitement and all."  
"Mm hm." He said, still playing with the bit of hair.  
"So long as I never get caught, I guess I'll keep on-"  
He quieted her with a firm kiss on the lips. Too stunned to protest, Andie stood still for a moment, her body frozen in shock. When she had regained her senses somewhat, she pushed him away.  
"What the hell?" she gasped.  
"Come on, Andie, aren't you a little curious?"  
"You never call me Andie." she whispered breathlessly.  
"You like Anna better?" he purred  
"Uh . . ."  
He tilted her chin up and kissed her again, more briefly this time. "I know you want to, Anna. You gotta be getting bored with Jack. I promise you I'm better." He whispered into her ear.  
"No! I-"  
Her heart slammed against her chest as he moved down to her neck. She suddenly felt tiny and powerless, realizing that there was little she could do if he decided to take what he wanted.  
Like Demeter! her mind screamed.  
"Paul, you don't want to do this."  
He didn't speak, but pushed her firmly against the wall. When she felt his hands on the buttons of her shirt, anger rose up over the fear. All right, Little Paul's gonna get it! She moved to work her leg around his, hoping she could kick him hard enough in her present position to get him to step back.  
She felt her shirt opening and his hands on her bare skin. She gasped as he again forced her against the wall, pinning her legs. She tried to push him away, but he apparently mistook this as enthusiasm and moved to the buckle of her jeans.  
"Paul, please!" she choked. To her immense surprise, he stopped. Stepping back, he ran his fingers through his hair. A few tears fell silently down Andie's face as she fumbled to button her shirt.  
"Don't cry." He ordered.  
"Don't scare me like that." She snapped, trying to force her trembling fingers to function.  
"I didn't hurt you." His voice was once again that soft, barely-above- a-whisper tone.  
"No, but you scared the shit out of me!" she tried to keep the fear out of her voice.  
Paul snorted, then approached her again. He reached for her chest and she pulled back and arm to punch him.  
"Calm down." He said, slipping a button through its hole. "You can't be running around topless."  
Disgruntled and embarrassed, she let him button her shirt. Her hands were shaking too much to do the task herself.  
Once he finished, he used his thumb to wipe the tears on her face.  
"Why are you such a bastard?"  
He smiled, genuinely amused. "I dunno. I just am. It's fun. And it's a shame." He added, the smile fading. "I could have fun with you."  
"You-"  
"Bastard, I know. But how terrible can I be? I stopped, didn't I?"  
She just scowled. "I hope Danny kills you."  
"You're not alone in that." He turned and looked down the alley. "But I think that's enough excitement, hm? I have things to do, I'm sure you do too." He flipped up the collar of his coat and put his hands in his pockets. "If you ever change your mind . . ."  
"Unlikely."  
He smiled again. "Oh, and sweetheart, let's keep this between you and me."  
"You afraid Jack'll kick your ass?" she asked, a vicious smile on her face.  
"Hardly." He scoffed. "He just works better when he's not all agitated."  
"Why the hell should I help you?"  
Paul's eye narrowed and he came closer, backing her into the wall. "Because I own you, Anna. You're mine to toy with. You think I'm a bastard now? You've never seen me angry. You just be a good girl and behave yourself or I'll have to find a way . . ." he looked her up and down and licked his lips. " to keep you in line."  
She felt tears in her eyes and looked down, humiliated.  
"Don't cry." He ordered again, backing away and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Are you hurt?"  
She shook her head. She was rattled, but he hadn't actually injured her.  
"Good. Now go home. Get some rest."  
  
***  
When she got to her place, Jack was awake, reading a car magazine in bed. Andie quickly locked herself in the bathroom to take a shower. She soaped herself four times and rinsed in water so hot she could hardly stand it. She couldn't seem to wash away the feeling of dirt on her skin. After finally getting out, she changed into her pajamas and sat next to Jack on the bed.  
"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked, setting the magazine aside.  
"It was fine. It went off without a hitch."  
Hearing the tightness in her voice, he put a hand on her arm. "Are you okay, babe?"  
"I . . ." she considered telling him about Paul and the alley. She knew she couldn't. Jack would only get angry and go after Paul, which would result in either Jack or herself getting hurt. "I'm tired." She said finally.  
"How tired?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.  
"Too tired for that." She said flatly, shrugging him off, the memory of Paul's hands on her skin was almost tangible.  
"Sorry." He said. Studying her again, he asked, "Can I get you something? You don't look so great."  
"No. Just . . ." Andie attempted some kind of explanation, but no words would form. Tears began trickling down her face. She felt vaguely dirty from the whole encounter with Paul and childish about being so upset. It wasn't as if he'd actually gotten anywhere.  
"Andie!" he exclaimed, pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"All right." Jack said softly, resting his chin on her head. Eventually Andie curled up under the blankets. Long after she had fallen into a fitful sleep, Jack laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. 


	13. Ripley's

A/N: a short chapter today, but it's progress. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Madeline called the Storke's house around 3:30 the next afternoon, hoping that they wouldn't be  
  
working today. And sort of hoping they would. She had finally been convinced by her meddling -  
  
perhaps meddling was too harsh a word- boyfriend to consult the mystics. The desire to put his  
  
fears at rest and to get a good night's sleep had spurred her to pick up the phone. She had  
  
mixed feelings when, after 3 rings, Katrina answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Katrina, hey, it's-"  
  
"Madeline, I know."  
  
"Uh . . .can I come over and talk to you guys for a little while?"  
  
There was some rustling and Madeline could hear Katrina speaking with her brother.  
  
"Sure, c'mon over. But do us a favor and pick up some Oreos on your way?"  
  
"Uh . . .sure. Oreos."  
  
"Great!" she said brightly. "See you soon."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Madeline considered the request for Oreos. She hadn't thought that the  
  
twins ate a lot of sugar, but whatever. She didn't really know them that well. She grabbed her coat and  
  
her keys, and headed out the door.  
  
She stopped at the local grocery store and made her way to the cookie isle, stunned by all of  
  
the choices. Did the twins want regular Oreos? Double Stuff? Chocolate, mint, peanut butter, what?  
  
Regular seemed to plain, but mint and peanut butter seemed to . . . wacky. Finally, she  
  
decided on Double Stuff. She quickly paid for the cookies and continued her journey to the Storkes'. The  
  
twins had lived together their whole lives. Neither one had ever dated, at least as far as any of the other  
  
Jellicles knew, and since the death of their mother eight years ago, the house had had only the two  
  
occupants. Rumors flew about the two, as they are apt to do in places where the population wasn't  
  
staggering, but they kept to themselves and never did anything to cause alarm, so they were mostly left  
  
alone.  
  
Once on their stoop, she knocked twice, waited for a "It's open!" from within. Entering, she  
  
followed the hushed voices to the kitchen.  
  
"I wasn't sure what kind of Oreos you wanted. I got the Double Stuff kind." Madeline called,  
  
brandishing the cookies.  
  
"Double Stuff!" she heard Kyle wail. "That's cheating! Ah well, we'll just have to eat those."  
  
Confused, Madeline entered the kitchen and stopped, stunned at the sight. The siblings stood  
  
in the center of what could only be described as an Oreo city. The cookies (of the regular variety)  
  
appeared to be stuck together with peanut butter. Madeline looked at the twins and confirmed this,  
  
seeing a jar of Skippy in Katrina's hand.  
  
"Using the Double Stuff is cheating." She explained.  
  
"Uh . . ." Madeline looked slowly around the room.  
  
"We want to be on Ripley's."  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Don't sweat it though, we can eat those. Milk?" Katrina offered.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Katrina shrugged and filled two tall glasses with milk and set one in front of her brother and  
  
lowered herself gracefully into her chair.  
  
"How can we help you, Madeline?" Kyle asked.  
  
Facing the two of them, she suddenly felt foolish. "Um . . . well, I feel a little silly coming here  
  
now."  
  
"Why?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"I've just been having these really strange-"  
  
"Dreams?" Kyle interjected.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"We had a feeling." Katrina said, waving a hand. "Tell us about them."  
  
Madeline proceeded to explain her dreams, the twins listening with intent looks. By the time  
  
she was through, she felt more comfortable, more relaxed. She sighed with relief and leaned back in her  
  
chair.  
  
"Majandra . . ." Katrina muttered, chewing on her lip.  
  
"Yeah, I looked it up."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It means 'daughter of darkness'."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then the twins became suddenly interested in their Oreos.  
  
Kyle delicately picked one up and gave it a gentle twist, his brow furrowed in concentration as he  
  
removed one part of the cookie. He gave a short nod to the cream that remained in tact and gave it a  
  
lick. Katrina began applying peanut butter to one of the shorter towers, smoothing it on with the  
  
concentration of a heart surgeon.  
  
Madeline waited for a moment, not really sure if it was polite or even wise to press them for  
  
their opinion. But they obviously had no intention of saying anything without prompting, so she decided to  
  
try her luck.  
  
"Um . . .so what do you guys think about that?"  
  
"What do you think about it?" Kyle countered, separating another Oreo.  
  
Madeline raised her shoulders up and down. "Just that I wish it would stop."  
  
"Why?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Because I don't understand them. And because I want to get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Well, there you go." said Katrina.  
  
"What?" Madeline demanded, exasperated.  
  
"We can't tell you what your dreams mean." They said together, their voices almost  
  
harmonizing.  
  
"But you know." said Kyle.  
  
"Or at least you will know." said Katrina.  
  
"Eventually." added her brother.  
  
"You're the cause of the dreams-"  
  
"-because you want the dreams-"  
  
"-so you'll understand."  
  
Madeline stared at them, mouth agape. "You two make my head hurt. I have no idea what you  
  
mean."  
  
"You're a dream cat, Electra." They harmonized, their gazes suddenly locked on the younger  
  
Jellicle. "It's a gift. You can find the truth in your dreams."  
  
"I . . . I can't be a . . . a. . . dream cat! That's like, magical, right? That's Misto's field, I can't do  
  
any of that hocus pocus!"  
  
"It's not hocus pocus." Kyle said, firmly, returning to his Oreos.  
  
"And all Jellicles are magical. You think there's no magic involved in this?" Katrina said,  
  
suddenly changing, her human form melting away to reveal Tantomile, who looked strange with Katrina's  
  
clothes still hanging from the body and a peanut butter-coated knife in one hand.  
  
"I guess I never thought about that." Madeline muttered.  
  
Katrina slowly reappeared and began smoothing more peanut butter.  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't make sense to you now. The dreams." Kyle bit into an Oreo and chewed for  
  
a moment. "But at the right time, it'll, ya know, suddenly click and all will be revealed. Probably anyway."  
  
He shrugged, face expressionless.  
  
"Don't try to force it." Katrina suggested, licking her knife. "Mmm . . . sticky. Are you sure you  
  
don't want some Oreos?"  
  
Madeline hesitated. "So I just have to deal with these messed up dreams until they suddenly  
  
reveal themselves to me in a great flash of light and all the questions will be answered?" Two heads  
  
bobbed up and down. "Oh all right. Gimme a freaking cookie." Katrina smiled and got up to fill a third  
  
glass. 


	14. Steven Hawkings Got Nothing on Mitchell ...

A/N: Two chapters at once to make up for the first one being tiny. As usual, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and a big thanks to my lovely beta reader!  
  
Mitchell sat out on a bench outside the clinic where he worked. A half eaten sandwich rested next him on  
  
one side and a stranger sat on the other. Mitchell always ate on this bench, so when he had come out to  
  
find someone else occupying it, he didn't hesitated to sit down next to him and dig out his crossword  
  
puzzle book.  
  
"Say, do you know a seven letter word for skunk?" Mitchell asked the stranger, a pale, round  
  
faced man.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
Mitchell chewed on the end of his pencil. "Didn't know there was another word for skunk. . ."  
  
"You from around here?" the man asked, with almost cartoonish abruptness.  
  
"Born and raised." Mitchell answered, eyes still on his crossword.  
  
"So you must know the ins and outs of this place."  
  
Mitchell shrugged. "Grocery store is that way," he gave a nod down the street. "Bank a block  
  
further, Lutheran church over there, Catholics over there, Methodists two miles that way. Elementary  
  
school is on Rice Street and the high school is on Highet."  
  
"I mean, you must know the little details. The things an outsider wouldn't know." The man pressed.  
  
"I am the most brilliant man alive!" Mitchell declared, loudly, throwing up his fists in celebration.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Polecat! A seven letter word for skunk." Grinning broadly at his own genius, Mitchell wrote the  
  
word down.  
  
The other man sighed. "I mean, I'm sure some strange things happen here from time-"  
  
"Listen buddy, if you want to ask me something, ask me." Mitchell said, still looking at his  
  
crossword.  
  
The man smiled thinly. "Fair enough. Do you know anything about those werecat creatures in this area?"  
  
Mitchell stiffened and immediately hoped it wasn't obvious. "Not in this area. Sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me."  
  
"Indeed . . ."  
  
"Who are you, anyway? You're not from around here."  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"The guy who eats on this bench every day. Dr. Mitchell Sanders." Mitchell extended a hand.  
  
The man took it and gave it a firm shake.  
  
"Guy David."  
  
"A pleasure." Mitchell said, almost choking on the words. "What brings you to our little burg?"  
  
"The city council asked me to come." He smoothed his shirt casually.  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"To deal with the Jellicle Problem." He fixed his small eyes on Mitchell, as if watching for a reaction.  
  
Mitchell was determined not to give him one. "Fascinating. I still think it's a load, myself."  
  
"Think whatever you'd like. It's a free country."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well, it's been a pleasure, Dr. Mitchell Sanders, but I must be on my way."  
  
Mitchell nodded shortly, focusing on his crossword. He watched out of the corner of his eye as  
  
the man walked down the sidewalk and around the corner.  
  
"Damn." He muttered, dropping the crossword with a thud. 


	15. Everyone Knows Cement Mixers Taste Like ...

Alexandra stood outside Peder's house, knocking furiously on the door. "Peder! PEDER! I KNOW  
  
YOU'RE IN THERE!" Huffing with indignant impatience, she dug through her purse until she produced a  
  
spare key, a souvenir of her and Peder's more . . . intimate days. Flipping her hair back, she put the key  
  
into the lock, unlocking the door and opening it in one smooth movement. Tossing the key back into her  
  
bag, she began searching the house, finally ending in his bedroom.  
  
"Ooo . . ." she murmured in a low voice. Peder lay sleeping on his back wearing only his  
  
boxers. Sunlight streamed through the shades of the room's only window, gently lighting Peder's face,  
  
making him look divine. She sat at the edge of the bed, taking care not to cause too much movement,  
  
and spent a moment admiring the only man she ever really found to be her aesthetic equal. Sure, Danny  
  
was handsome, with his open, earnest face and lean figure. Mitchell was more rugged, bigger than both  
  
Peder and Daniel. But Peder was art. His longish golden hair, thick, dark lashes, his strong jaw line, full  
  
pouty lips, trim, defined torso, the way he filled out the back of his jeans.  
  
"Oh, Peder. I miss the old days." She murmured, lightly tracing his collar bone and then  
  
moving down his sternum.  
  
Peder stirred in his sleep, stretching and opening his eyes. "Mmm?"  
  
Alexandra smiled, resting her hand on his stomach. "Hey there."  
  
"Hi, Al." Peder glanced down at her hand. "Now how'd that get there?"  
  
Alexandra just smiled. He reached up and rubbed her shoulder and she slid her hand back up  
  
his chest, leaning in closer to him. "I let myself in."  
  
"Oh really? How'd you do that?"  
  
"I have a key."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Mm hm." She leaned in closer. "You gave it to me a long time ago.  
  
"And why would I want you in here?" he asked, a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"For this." She pressed her lips to his and the two kissed with increasing passion. Alexandra  
  
broke contact and climbed on the bed, straddling his hips. "We used to do this all the time, do you  
  
remember?"  
  
"I'm starting to." He purred, reaching up and pulling her down to him for another kiss.  
  
"Is this a good idea?" she asked, after coming up for air.  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
She laughed. "No."  
  
"Good." He mock-growled, rolling over and putting Alex on her back. "Honey, I've missed you."  
  
He whispered, kissing her neck.  
  
"Liar. You've missed the sex."  
  
"That too." He admitted.  
  
Alexandra remained quiet, simply enjoying Peder's attention for a few moments, but  
  
unfortunately, she had come with a purpose and this was not it.  
"Peder?"  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
"I've got- oh! Don't do that! No, wait, keep going!"  
  
Peder laughed softly. "I am such a stud." He murmured, returning his attentions to her.  
  
"No, wait, really, I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Now." She gave him a reluctant shove. "I'm here on business, Danny sent me."  
  
Peder grimaced. "Way to kill the mood, Al. Why do you have to bring Danny into the  
  
bedroom?"  
  
A wicked grin lit her scarlet lips. "There's a fun thought."  
  
Peder's eyes widened. "Devil woman! That's the complete opposite of fun. That is immensely  
  
un-fun."  
  
"Killjoy."  
  
"Now Jack, that would be another story. Especially if we could get Andie to join in." He teased.  
  
"You are such a dirty whore." Alex groaned, hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"You started it, hussy!"  
  
"No more sex talk."  
  
"Now who's the killjoy!" he demanded, hitting her with the same pillow.  
  
"Stop being a dork. Listen for a second."  
  
"Baby, I'm all ears. Well, not ALL ears."  
  
"There you go being a whore again! Stop it!" Alex commanded, giving him a jab in the ribs.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Seriously. Very serious." Peder furrowed his brow in an attempt to look stern.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that the Hunter is here. Here in the city."  
  
Peder's mouth dropped open and hung that way for a moment. "Well that sucks about as  
  
much ass as it possibly could." He finally articulated.  
  
"His name is Guy David."  
  
Peder scoffed. "What the hell kind of a name is 'Guy David'?"  
  
"A French one, I think" Alexandra shrugged.  
  
"Cheese-eating surrender monkey." Peder muttered, flopping back on his pillows, scowling at  
  
the ceiling.  
  
Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "'Cheese-eating surrender monkey'? That's racist."  
  
"The French aren't a race! They're a . . . a nation!" he waved his hands for emphasis.  
  
"Racist." She pressed.  
  
"Damn it, devil woman! I am not a racist! I love the French! French toast, French fries . . .  
  
Victor Hugo . . ."  
  
Alexandra laughed sharply. "You have never read anything by Victor Hugo."  
  
"Yes I have! I read that one, that . . . Less Miserables. . ." he muttered phonetically.  
  
"Les Miserables." She corrected, pronouncing the name properly. "The community theatre is  
  
putting that on in a few months. And no you have not."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I am not racist. Hurray for the French, they're a wonderful people with  
  
beautiful towers."  
  
"Aw, now I've got you in a bad mood."  
  
"And I was having such a lovely nap." He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "How's Danny?"  
  
"The usual. Calm, determined, strong."  
  
"Damn him." Peder muttered.  
  
"Don't say that. Where would we be without Danny?"  
  
Peder remained silent.  
  
"I wish you'd go a little easier on him."  
  
"Leave me alone, Al. You know I don't mean to be such an ass. It's just my nature."  
  
"Well, don't be an ass to Danny, okay?"  
  
"I won't." but he continued to scowl. "So who's seen this guy?"  
  
"Mitchell." Alexandra sighed, plucking some fuzz from her shoulder. "How often do you wash  
  
your sheets, Peder?"  
  
"Quit your whining. These are Egyptian cotton."  
  
"Fancy."  
  
"Cotton is for lovers."  
  
"At least you're not tacky enough to have satin. I hate satin sheets."  
  
Peder hesitated, then changed the subject back to the Hunter. "Where'd Mitchell see him?''  
  
"Outside his clinic." Peder's phone began ringing as Alexandra spoke. Peder gave her an  
  
apologetic shrug, looked at the number and answered.  
  
"Hi, Mitchell."  
  
"Hey, Peder. Listen, Danny-"  
  
"Oh hell, it's the damn phone tree." Peder groaned, throwing himself back on the bed. Alexandra smiled, bemused and stood up.  
  
Mitchell continued like Peder hadn't spoken. "Danny wants to meet with us. To you, know, talk  
  
about things."  
  
"Why doesn't he talk with Bill and John ever? I mean, they're elders."  
  
Mitchell sighed with more exasperation than he actually felt. "Peder, you bitch if Danny  
  
includes you, you bitch if he doesn't."  
  
Peder remained sullenly silent.  
  
"Fine, don't talk, you big baby. Anyway, he wants to meet at Eddy's at three, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Great. I better get a free beer out of this." He muttered, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"See you soon." Mitchell said, before hanging up.  
  
Peder grumbled and hung up.  
  
"Going out?" Alexandra asked, hands on hips.  
  
"Yes. Danny wants to talk." He pulled on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Be nice." She pressed, giving him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, what do you guys want?" Andie leaned against the bar, a rag in one hand.  
  
"Booze." Peder grunted.  
  
"Obviously. What kind? Or should I surprise you?"  
  
"Cement mixer." Daniel said.  
  
Andie's eyebrows rose. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah." Daniel said, slightly offended by her surprise.  
  
"Oooookay. Cement mixer coming up. And you, Mitch?"  
  
"Bud, in a bottle."  
  
"And you?" Andie looked towards Peder. "Have you decided?"  
  
"Booze." He said again, feeling obstinate.  
  
Andie huffed. "Fine. Booze it is."  
  
"We're going to sit at a table, Andie." Daniel said, gesturing towards one in the back.  
"I'll bring it out, don't worry."  
  
The three men walked back to the table and sat down. Peder leaned back, arms across his  
  
chest. "All right, let's hear the dirty story."  
  
"There's not much to tell." Mitchell said, linking his fingers and putting them behind his head. "I  
  
came out for lunch and he was on my bench. He asked me a few questions, told me his name was Guy  
  
David and then he left."  
  
"What'd he look like?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Shorter than me."  
  
"Everyone's shorter than you, Paul Bunyan."  
  
"About 5'11" maybe. Kinda pale blonde hair, it was real thin, like it was pasted to is head or  
  
something like that. He was really . . . calm. Like he was smooth shit, you know?"  
  
Daniel and Peder nodded as Andie came with their drinks.  
  
"Bud for Mitchell, a cement mixer for Danny with a beer chaser- don't look at me like that,  
  
Danny. Cement mixers taste like dirt and everyone knows it- and for Peder . . "she set a glass down. "a  
  
white wine spritzer."  
  
Mitchell and Daniel started laughing as Peder stared as his drink in disbelief.  
  
"Maybe from now on, you'll be a little more specific, eh, big guy?"  
  
Peder was in an aggressive mood and considered arguing with the bartender, but as he looked  
  
up at her to chew her out, she raised an eyebrow and put and hand on her hip, giving him a challenging  
  
look. He sighed, dug into his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill, tucking it in her right pocket. "Jack  
  
Daniels, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." She said smugly.  
  
"So what's the plan, O Great One?" Peder asked, not looking at Daniel.  
  
"I want everybody to know who this guy is. We can't do a whole lot more than be careful."  
  
"Well, how do we let everyone know? Do we get a picture or something?"  
  
"I'll take care of it." Said Andie, suddenly at the table again with Peder's drink.  
  
Daniel gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Hey! A little faith? Just trust me. Between me and Jack, we'll get it taken care of." She set  
  
the drink on the table. "Okay?"  
  
Daniel sighed and exchanged glances with Mitchell. "All right, you get a picture of him, Andie. I trust you."  
  
She smiled a positively charming smile and returned to the bar.  
  
Mitchell leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Do you think we should start . . . I  
  
don't know, smuggling out some of the kids? What about the Dettrick brood?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "At this point, I think it would just raise more suspicion."  
  
Just then Jack walked into the bar. He gave the men a little wave before sitting at the bar,  
  
talking with Andie.  
  
"Do you think . . . are you worried about Paul?" Mitchell asked, eyes on the pair at the bar.  
  
"Only just about every waking moment. And sometimes when I'm sleeping."  
  
"He knows everything about us . . .names, addresses . . ." Peder took a long swallow.  
  
"I know. The Dettricks and the Harrisons don't seem to think that he'll do anything . . ."  
  
Peder and Mitchell both shook their heads. "He's an ass, Danny. A dangerous one." Mitchell  
  
said in a low voice.  
  
"We've been over this guys-"Daniel's cell phone began ringing. "I live on the damn phone." He  
  
scowled, suddenly angry. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear. "Daniel Black."  
  
Mitchell and Peder sat back, drinking their respective drinks as Daniel talked.  
  
"Really? Yeah, of course. No, I don't think . . . I don't . . . no, I can't imagine it has anything to  
  
do with it. Yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know. Uh huh. I'm sorry to hear that. All right, talk to you  
  
later." He hung up his phone and sat silently for a moment, staring at the table. Then he grabbed his  
  
cement mixer and downed it in one quick swallow, coughing violently when he finished. "It does taste like  
  
dirt." He wheezed, taking a swig of the beer Andie had left for him.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Earl Johansen. His car was stolen." Daniel stood up, pushing in his chair. "I'll be right back."  
  
He walked over to the bar where Jack and Andie were still talking.  
  
"Another cement mixer, Danny?" Andie asked with a grin.  
  
Jack made a face. "Ugh. A cement mixer? Everyone knows they taste like dirt."  
  
"No, no more of that. I was just wondering if you knew anything about Earl Johansen's car."  
  
"What about it?" Jack asked as Andie began polishing glasses.  
  
"It was stolen."  
  
"That's too bad." Andie said, not sounding horribly concerned.  
  
Daniel looked back and forth between the two. "You two don't know anything about it?"  
  
Jack sat up straighter in his chair, puffing out his chest. "Just what are you insinuating?"  
  
Daniel huffed, growing impatient. "Did you two have anything to do with it?."  
  
"No." they said together.  
  
Daniel stood, looking hard into Jack's eyes. "All right, fine. I believe you."  
  
"Nazi. Go drink with your rowdy friends." Andie swatted at him with her rag.  
  
Daniel did as she told him.  
  
"What do the notorious duo have to say for themselves?" Peder asked as the other man  
  
approached.  
  
"That they had nothing to do with it." Daniel sat down and took a drink of his beer.  
  
"Uh huh." Mitchell was peeling the label of his own bottle for no apparent reason.  
  
"So did you guys come to some sort of brilliant conclusion in my absence?"  
  
"No." they answered together.  
  
"You could ask your girlfriend." Peder suggested. "I mean, ask her opinion about Paul. Unless it would send her into some kind of fit or something . . . warp her fragile psyche."  
  
"You're such a jerk." Daniel scowled.  
  
"An honest jerk." Mitchell pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, Jill doesn't . . .like to talk about Paul." Daniel agreed.  
  
"So ask Bomba." Mitchell suggested, earning him a dark glare from Daniel. "Alex. Sorry, ask Alex."  
  
"Maybe I'll do that." 


	16. Alex's Tight Black Pants

A/N: I'm not dead. Not yet, anyway. For those of you still hanging on, I promise more frequent updates as I get closer to wrapping this baby up. Thanks always to my beta.

Alexandra emerged from her shower, feeling very refreshed and cheerful. Wrapped in a towel,

she was getting a quick glass of water when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a second!" she

yelled, quickly swallowing and going to the door, swinging it open without much of a second

thought.

"Oh! Alex, you're not . . .dressed."

"Hi, Danny. Come on it, just give me a second and I'll put something on." She stepped

aside, gesturing Daniel into her living room. He sat on the couch and Alexandra vanished into

her bedroom, emerging a few minutes later, dressed fairly casually in jeans and a tank top, her

dark hair hung in tight, wet ringlets.

"All right, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she sat in an arm chair, her long legs

dangling over one arm, painted toes lightly brushing the carpet.

"I want to ask you about Paul."

Alexandra's face darkened and she reached for her clove cigarettes on the end table.

"What do you want to know?" She looked at the cigarette and at Daniel. "Do you mind?"

Daniel held up his hands. "By all means, smoke away."

She smiled and lit it, inhaling deeply. "So, what do you want to know about Paul?"

Daniel leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "You and Paul . . . were . . ."

"Lovers." She said, flatly.

"Yes." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you want the dirty details or what?" she asked, irritably, more because of the

subject matter than the company.

"Not the dirty ones . . ." Damn, but Alex made him uncomfortable sometimes.

She sighed, tapping her cigarette into an ashtray. "I met him at some office party. He

was there as a representative of Assholes Incorporated, or whatever the name of his company is.

I thought he was good looking and sort of mysterious." She paused to inhale and casually exhale

the smoke. "I struck up a conversation and ended up going home with him."

"Did you notice anything . . . odd about him?" Daniel asked, feeling that someone as

unbalanced as Paul had to have displayed some sort of unusual behavior.

Alexandra shook her head, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. "I liked him, he

was the tall, dark and handsome type, confidant, powerful. Like he was right out of one of those

trashy romance novels. Except he didn't have a weird name like Stone or Xander or something."

Daniel nodded.

"So we dated for a few months."

"Paul was something else. He wasn't like Peder, Paul had a . . . dark side."

"How so?"

"You could just sense it when you were around him." Another drag. "It was a turn on."

Daniel coughed and Alexandra smiled slightly. "So, what happened? Why'd you two

break it off?"

She swallowed hard and became suddenly interested in a lock of hair. "I . . . I

introduced him to Jill."

"Oh." Daniel said, quietly.

"Yep." She said, sitting a little straighter. "Only guy to ever dump me. Not like we were

a couple, really. It was pretty much all about sex. Anyway, he took one look at Jill and that was

the end of that." She extinguished her cigarette.

"Do you think he really loved . . . loves. . . her?"

"Hell, Danny, I don't know." She said with a touch of violence. "Why don't you ask

her?"

"I can't, and you know it."

"So it's no problem to drag me down fucking memory lane, but we mustn't upset Jill,

huh?" she angrily reached for another cigarette, fumbling with the lighter.

"That's not fair, Alex."

"Screw you!" she snapped.

"It's not." Daniel remained frustratingly placid. "You slept with Paul a few times. Jill

was trapped in his weird obsession for almost a year."

"I know that!" She almost yelled, standing, pacing. "You think I don't know that? You

think I don't feel guilty? If it hadn't been for me, Jill never would have met that bastard! I

practically handed her to him! 'Paul, this is Jill O'Reilly. She lives on Baker's Street, she's a

teacher at Park Brook." She spat the words with violence.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Daniel said, quietly.

Alexandra sighed heavily, her shoulder's slumping. She wrapped on arm around her

waist and brought the cigarette to her lips. "I know. It's not your fault."

"Do you think Paul will turn us in?"

Alexandra frowned, pausing to consider for a moment before answering. "I don't know.

I mean, how smart would that be? If he did, we could just turn around and turn him in." she

walked to her ashtray and dropped the cigarette into it.

Daniel nodded in agreement. "He could cut some kind of deal . . ."

"I honestly don't think he would take the chance. He's way too concerned with himself.

Besides, he doesn't think too highly of humans."

"That's what I thought, but I don't really know Paul. It's just a pretty high gamble; the

safety of the entire Tribe depends on his ego." He stood up from the couch and walked over to

her. "But I'll get out of your hair. Thanks."

"No problem." She mumbled.

"Alex."

She turned to face him and he put his arms around her waist. She only hesitated for a

moment before wrapping hers around his neck in a tight embrace. Resting her head on his

shoulder, she sighed deeply, wondering why she never brought a nice guy home.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm the one who's supposed to do the worrying." They

separated and she gave him a very chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Now get out of my house. I have to go to work."

"All right, I'll talk to you later." Alexandra walked him to the door and waved as he

pulled out of her driveway. Returning to the living room, she felt the need for a cigarette, but

ignored the urge. She had been smoking too much lately.

"Time to exercise a little self control." She said to her self.

Alexandra picked her phone on its fourth ring. "Hello?" she snapped, tossing a few

items of clothing over her shoulder as she rifled through the closet.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"Jill? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little flustered. Listen, I'd love to chat, but I'm sort of in a

hurry."

"Is that so? Hot date tonight?"

There was a dull thud as a high heel went flying across the room. "Eh, sorta. I heard a

dirty rumor. That Guy David is supposed to be poking around Eddy's tonight so-"

"You're trying to pick him up?" Jill asked, horrified.

"No! Sometimes you are so blonde, girlfriend. I want to get a good look at him. Scout

him out a little."

Jill sighed. "Does Danny know?"

"No. And he won't until after my little investigation or he'll rain on my parade."

Alexandra emerged from her closet with a pair of black leather pants. "These ought to do it.

Listen, I've really got to go."

"Stay safe. Don't to anything I wouldn't do."

"Then I might as well join a convent. Talk to you later!" she quickly turned off the

phone before Jill could protest and tossed the phone onto her bed and began putting on the pants

while making her way across the room to the red top that hung on her door. She stumbled a few

times as she hop/skipped her way to the door, getting both legs into the pants. "Man, I forgot how

snug these babies are." She muttered, giving the zipper a good, firm tug. Tossing her hair over

her shoulder, she reached for and put on the clingy red shirt and turned to her full length mirror.

"Hm. . . a few accessories . . ." she went to her jewelry box and produced a pair of

hoop earrings and a handful of bangle bracelets. "There we go." She flashed her sexiest smile

into the mirror and tossed her dark curls. "I am one hot mama." After being sure she was armed

with lipstick and Tic tacs, she rushed out of the door and to her car.

The popular bar was comfortably full for a Friday night and Alexandra couldn't avoid

bumping into a few people on her way up to the bar. Most of them just gave her an admiring

glance, but one gave her a playful pinch. She turned to slap the offender, but stayed her hand

when she was it was Jack.

She put her hands firmly on her hips. "You miserable little goon."

"Hello, hello." He gave her an appraising glance and running a hand through his hair, al

la the Fonze. "Someone looks painfully good tonight. You know Alex," he draped an arm across

her shoulder. "I've always wondered why you and I never hooked up."

She rolled her eyes and plucked his hand off of her. "You don't waste any time do you?"

Jack just grinned.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, honey, but I don't think I would be able to handle the

passion. I mean, two sex gods like us. If we got together, the earth might explode or something."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And besides, I think a certain freckled bartender would

destroy me." Alexandra nodded towards Andie who was working behind the bar.

Jack laughed and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I don't think I want to

loose my girl over a wanton like you."

"That's right. Wanton. And don't you forget it." She gave one painted finger a wag,

then turned on her heels and made her way to the bar with Jack close behind her.

"Hi, Alex. Keep your hands off my man. What can I get you?" Andie asked pleasantly,

not hesitating from her work as Alexandra sat on a stool.

"Something . . . seductive."

The younger woman frowned thoughtfully, drying a glass. "Sex on the Beach?"

"Sure." Alexandra said, crossing her legs.

"Can I get a rum and Coke when you get a second, sweets?" Jack asked softly, sitting

on another empty stool. Andie nodded and continued buzzing around, taking money, filling

glasses, taking empty ones.

Alexandra studied the younger woman for a moment, particularly the dark circles under

her eyes. "You all right, Andie? You look a little . . . tired."

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well lately." She shrugged nonchalantly, continuing

with her work. So Alexandra let it drop.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Jack asked Alexandra conversationally.

"Scout work." She said in a low voice. "I head Guy David is supposed to show up

tonight."

Jack grinned broadly. "I see. Feminine wiles."

"Damn straight." She took the drink Andie set in front of her and sipped at it.

"Andie and I are on a mission tonight, too."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Sorry, it's strictly on a need-to-know basis." He said coolly. Alexandra just shook her

head.

"You two wanna quit yammering about it?" Andie muttered, sweeping past them with a

glass and setting it in front of a blond man a stool or so down from Jack. "G and T for the

gentleman." She said sweetly.

"Thanks, honey." He took a wad of bills from his pocket and laid a bill on the counter,

then peeled another off the wad and slid it towards her. "And this is for you."

Andie smiled blithely, taking the bill and moving to stuff it into the high tip jar. "Thanks,

handsome."

"What time do you get off tonight, sweetie?" the blond asked, leaning forward.

"Doesn't matter." Jack said gruffly.

The blond turned towards him, scowling. "And why is that?"

" 'Cause she'll be coming home with me." Jack turned to face the other man.

"Is that so!" the blond said with indignation, standing.

"Oh, shit." Andie muttered.

"Yeah, you wanna make something of it?" Jack stood, pulling his jacket off.

"Boys!" The two men both turned at Alexandra's sharp command. "This argument is

pointless. She's not going home with either of you." And with her eyes still on the men, the sultry

woman slid her hand on top of Andie's. "Isn't that right, honey bear?"

Andie smiled apologetically. "Sorry, boys."

The blond swore loudly, grabbed his drink and stormed off. Jack sat down and Andie

sighed heavily with relief. "Thanks Alex." The other woman smiled and nodded curtly. "Jack, you

need to calm down! It's just part of the job. That guy probably would have given me fat tips all

night and drunk enough to forget all about me. But you had to go start a fight- "

"I hate it when guys are . . . when they . . ."

"Notice me?"

"Yeah!"

Andie rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well, I'm sorry if other people happen to notice

I'm a woman. But seriously, you can't do that anymore. Promise me you'll cut it out or I'll have

Eddy throw you out."

"And I will!" The owner called gruffly from his spot by the till.

"Fine. I promise. Sorry, Andie." Jack muttered.

"Ooo, there he is!' Andie said, Jack and the blond forgotten.

"Who?" Alexandra and Jack asked simultaneously.

"Don't look!" Andie hissed as their heads snapped back to the front. "It's that David

guy!" All three of them attempted to look casual. "Okay, be cool, everyone."

Guy David made his way up to the front and sat on a stool three down from Jack, who

was trying very hard not to stare at him.

Andie walked over to him, leaning casually on the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." He said, sounding startled, as if he didn't expect service.

"Ya can't just sit, buddy." Eddy said in his rumbling baritone as he walked by. "You

gotta buy."

"Fine, fine. I'll have . . ." he looked at the collection of bottles behind the bar with a

touch of confusion. "Just a beer."

"What kind? Miller, Bud, Sam Adams, Guinness, Zima, Fosters, Milwaukee, Honey

Weiss, Heineken,-"

"Just, um, Bud." He broke in.

"Light? Dry? Regular? Tap? Bottle?"

"Regular! Bottle!" he blurted out, looking pale.

"So a regular Bud in a bottle?" Andie asked, leaning closer.

"Yes." He smoothed his thin hair and took a deep breath. "Yes." He said again.

"Congratulations!" Andie practically yelled, throwing her hands up. "That's the Mystery

Beer of the Night! You win . . . a free beer! Let's get a picture!"

"What? I don't want-"but before he could protest, Andie reached down and produced

a Polaroid camera from beneath the bar. Without missing a beat, Jack jumped from his stool and

took the blond man by his shoulders, turning him to face Andie and holding him firmly in place.

"Smile!" she chirped, snapping a picture while Guy David stared like a deer in

headlights. "Ah, that's no good. Smile!" she snapped again. "There we go!" She tossed the first

picture under the bar and on top of her purse. She took the other and tacked it to a board above

a rack of glasses where mixing instructions were kept. With one quick movement, she produced

a bottle of Bud, snapped the top on her belt buckle and set it in front of the flabbergasted man.

"On the house." She flashed him a brilliant smile and moved down along the bar, taking other

drink orders. Jack gave Guy a manly pat on the back and returned to his seat.

"Take it down."

"Hm?" Andie cupped her hand to her ear, returning to David.

He stabbed a finger towards the Polaroid on the wall. "I don't want my picture up there.

Give it to me."

Andie shrugged and pulled it off the wall, handing it to him. "Suit yourself, buddy." He

muttered a gruff reply, tucking the picture into his coat pocket as Andie returned to work.

Alexandra was silently impressed by how quickly and efficiently Andie had managed

getting a pictures. Very impressive, she thought to herself, turning so she was a little more open

to the Hunter. Now it was her turn to work a little magic.

So she waited a few minutes without a glance from her target. That was frustrating,

she always attracted attention. All right, fine. She could be a little coy if she had to be.

Alexandra gave her head a little shake, sending her curls tumbling around her shoulders.

Lowering her lashes, she shot a long, meaningful look towards Guy. He finally glanced at her,

briefly meeting her gaze before quickly turning away. Smiling, she returned her attention to her

drink with thinly disguised looks in his direction every few minutes. Finally, still smiling and biting

her lip in a way Peder always found incredibly sexy, she got up and sashayed her way over to the

empty stool on the man's right.

"Mind if I . . . join you?" she purred.

He shrugged with indifference and she lowered herself elegantly onto the stool.

"I haven't seen you in here before. You must be new here."

"Yep."

"What's your name?"

"Guy. Guy David."

"That's a nice name. I'm Alexandra. But you can call me Alex."

He was silent and Alexandra was stumped for a moment. What was this guy's

problem, was he blind or something?

"So, Mr. David, where are you from?"

"All over." He took a forced sip of his free beer.

"No place to call home? That's kind of sad." She began idling fiddling with the strap of

her shirt. "Well, what brings you here?"

"I was thirsty." He said, flatly.

Alexandra erupted into a very charming laugh that she reserved for occasions when

she was less than sincere. "No, silly. I mean what brings you to the city?"

With an abrupt sigh, the man pushed himself away from the bar. "No offense Miss . . ."

"Call me Alex."

"Alex. No offense, but you're not really my type." And with that, he stood, taking his

beer and stalking off, leaving the beautiful woman alone with her mouth hanging open.

"Whoa." Andie said, picking up the napkin that had been under his beer. "Shut down."

"Not . . .not his type? What the hell does that mean? I'm everyone's type!" She turned

and started at Andie, as if the other woman could offer some sort of explanation.

"I dunno. Maybe he doesn't swing that way. Maybe Peder should try his luck."

Jack snorted with laughter and the angry woman smacked him with her purse.

"Easy, Al." A deep voice soothed and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her

shoulder.

"Hi, Peder." Andie chirped. "Anything to drink?"

"Jack Daniels." He replied without looking up as he sunk onto a stool next to

Alexandra.

"Always a good choice. Anything with 'Jack' in it is a good choice." The younger man

articulated before taking a long swallow from his own glass.

"You're becoming a regular barfly." Alexandra said, evenly, her anger forgotten with

Peder's arrival. "Nothing to keep you home at night?" she had intended for the comment to be

flirtatious, but Peder's strained smile made her bite her tongue. "Sorry." She muttered, you must

miss Martha Joy."

"Yeah." Peder said, studying his broad hands. "I know it's for the best, having her

away, but damn it, I miss the kid."

"Does she visit?"

"Yeah, actually, she'll be with Tracy this weekend."

Alexandra's eyes widened with surprise. "Are you sure . . ." she paused and lowered

her voice. "Is that wise, Peder? I mean, with the moon-"

Peder cut her off with a swift move of his hand. "Not my decision."

"Tracy?"

"Yes." He scowled and took a swallow of his drink, grimacing at the sharp taste of the

liquor.

"I don't know why you drink that stuff. It tastes like medicine." Alexandra commented

lightly, taking a cigarette from her purse.

"It's a man's drink. Men's drinks are supposed to take like medicine. Girly drinks taste

like Kool-Aid." He took a lighter from his pocket and lit her cigarette. "I thought you were

quitting."

"I thought you were too." She retorted, eyeing the outline of a pack in his shirt pocket.

"I am. I did. Shit." He took out his own and lit it, inhaling deeply. "Stress really brings

on the cravings." There was a moment of silence as the other patrons hummed around them.

Eddy and Andie were engaged in the dance of two people so comfortable with their surroundings

and with each other that the work was swift and efficient, with Andie spending her free moments

across from Jack, the two of them completely absorbed in each other. Sitting nearer than they

realized, Guy David held his drink and studied the entire scene.

"We're sort of at odds, Tracy and I." Peder finally said, gruffly. Alexandra couldn't help

but feel a happy twinge, followed immediately by a pang of guilt. Of course, it was better for both

parents and child for Tracy and Peder to be on good terms, but Alexandra has always seen Tracy

as a bit of competition.

"I think she blames me." Peder continued.

"That's silly." Alexandra tapped her cherry into an ashtray that Andie had slid by her

elbow. "I mean, usually it's genetic, but there's been plenty of J- of us that have parents who . . .

who aren't."

Peder shrugged, switching between his drink and his smoke. 'I know, but . . ." he

sighed. "I feel lucky, though. 'Cause if the shoe was on the other foot . . ." he shrugged. "I would

be blaming Tracy. Hell, I probably would have taken Martha Joy and gotten as far away from her

as possible."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Tracy's a better person than I am. "and with that he

stood, snubbed out his cigarette, swallowed the last of the drink and gave Alexandra a pat on the

shoulder. "I'll see you later." He nodded to Andie and Jack and made his way to the door.

Alexandra sighed, feeling tired and uncomfortable in her tight close. "Andie?" she

called, and the bartender skipped over to her. "What do I owe you?"


	17. Awwww Freak Out!

_A/N—Again, thanks to my beta. I'm trying to get this thing written in a timely fashion, but as a college student working on two majors and holding down a job as well as a social life, I tend to get busy. Hope ya'll understand. Many thanks to my readers and reviewers._

    Andie sighed heavily, setting the last glass on the shelf and throwing the dirty rag into a basket in the back room. Eddy had

left an hour earlier, his back was giving him problems. Jack had left two hours before that at Andie's insistence. She didn't

want him to sit and drink away his last pay check just to keep her company. The night had been fairly typical, with the

exception of Guy David making a brief appearance. She grinned to herself as she gathered her purse and the picture she had

tossed there earlier in the evening. He had the deer-in-headlights look to him, but it was a clean, clear, shot of his face.

    "Beautiful." She cooed, tucking it into her pocket.

    "Who is it?" A voice asked and Andie almost jumped out of her skin.

    "Who the hell is in here?" she started retreating towards the back room, where Eddy kept a shotgun. Paul stepped out of a

shadowy corner and approached the bar. Andie felt like weeping.

     "Isn't it about time you locked this place up?" he asked, not unkindly.

    "Paul, please, you're giving me gray hairs."

    "Why's that?" he asked, walking closer.

    "You. Make. Me. NERVOUS!" she bellowed, slamming her hands on the counter. "You're creepy! Every time I turn

around you're there! Lurking in the shadows like some freaking vampire!" Paul opened his mouth to speak, but she was riled

up now. "There are people in the world who don't have to worry about some psychopath monitoring their work schedule

and just showing up in their houses!" she came stomping from around the bar, jabbing an accusing finger towards his chest.

"People who aren't stuck in some twisted form of thieving indentured servitude! People who aren't afraid for their lives every

time someone they've known since they were sixteen shows up! Goddamn you, Paul! There are people who aren't scared

out of their minds half the time! You bastard! And here you are yet again, bigger than fucking life, probably to give me some

insane job, even though it's two o'clock in the morning, I've slept maybe three hours this past week and I haven't eaten since

yesterday!" she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. "And tomorrow's a fucking full moon." She finished.

    "Holy hell, Anna!" Paul exclaimed. "Have you completely lost your mind?" he crouched down on the floor.

    "Yes! I've gone completely insane!" she practically yelled.

    "Well don't, damn it!" he said firmly, putting his arms under hers to lift her up.

    "No, don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!" she screamed, kicking at him, hysterical. He took her by the shoulders

and slapped her once sharply across the face.

    "Ow! What the hell was that for?" she put her hands to cheeks and continued to cry.

    "Sorry. It works in the movies." He muttered. "Just . . . get a hold of yourself, Anna." He said with a touch of frustration. "Get up of this cold, filthy floor."

    "Just go. Let me sit here and die. And it's not filthy, I just mopped it!"

    He sighed heavily. "All right, all right. Sit here if you want but I'm not going anywhere."

    He sat next to her on the floor, removing his leather jacket as he did, hanging it over her shoulders like a blanket.

    "Please, please, please, please, please, please go, Paul. Just tell me the job and go." She whispered.

    "I don't have a job for you."

    She sat straight up and turned to look at him. "What?"

    "I don't have a job for you." He repeated, simply.

    She dropped her head onto her knees and continued to cry. "Then what the hell are you doing here?" she sobbed out in

shallow, shaky breaths.

    "I just . . ." he sighed heavily, putting an arm slowly around her shoulder. She had either forgotten her rage or was too

exhausted to protest. "You've got to calm down first, okay? I don't want to send you into convulsions."

    She nodded, sniffing and wiping at her eyes, sending dark streaks of mascara across her temples. Paul lightly rubbed her

shoulder and puller her closer. Too tired to fight, she relaxed against his side, trying to steady her breathing. "Shh . . ." he

murmured softly, almost paternally. "I came here tonight because I heard that Guy David was coming here. I knew you were

working, so I thought I'd ask you if you'd seen him."

    Andie laughed shakily. "Everyone and his brother heard he was going to be here tonight. Well, Paul, you'd better be proud

of me." She wriggled her arm around and dug into her pocket, producing the Polaroid of the Hunter. "Aren't I clever?"

    "Very." He said, with weight, taking it from her hands.

    "I've only got the one, I need it, Paul."

    "I'll give it back." he studied it for a moment, committing the other man's features to memory before handing it back. "I

imagine that's for the rest of . . ."

    "The Tribe? Can't you say it?"

    "I just don't like to." he reached up and gently stroked her hair.

    "What happened with you, Paul? When did you leave us? Why did you?"

    "It's a long story." He sighed, resting his chin on her head.

    "Was it something to do with Danny? Peder?" she pressed.

    "I didn't even know them before . . . It was a long time ago. It's a long story." He repeated, brushing her hair back from

her neck. "And I don't like telling it."

    "Paul?"

    "Yes?" he lightly kissed her neck.

    "Please, Paul." She said, softly.

    He sighed and straightened up, gripping her shoulders. "All right, okay."

    Andie sat up and turned to look in his eyes. "I want to go home, Paul. I want to be with Jack."

    "Yeah, I figured." He gently eased her weight off his side and stood, reaching down and gripping her by her elbows and

pulling her to her feet. "I'm driving you. Don't argue either." He said, shaking a finger at her. "You're all . . ." he looked her

up and down, giving his hands a shake as he searched for the words. "Weepy and . . . shaking and stuff." He went and

picked up her purse, setting it in her arms. He started making his way to the door and turned, looking back at her. "Come

on."

    Andie hesitated for a moment, but then followed zombie-like, locking the door behind her and getting into the passenger

seat of his Lexus. The drive to her place was quiet, but not uncomfortable. She was too drained to feel anxious and there

seemed to be a kind of peace about Paul. The light was on in the living room when they pulled in and Andie prayed silently

that Jack wasn't up. There would only be a fight. She got out of the car and Paul came to her side, walking with her up the

stoop and into the living room. Jack was sleeping on the couch and woke when the two walked in.

    "Andie?" he yawned, sitting up. "Paul? What's going on?"

    "I'm having a bad night . . ." Andie said in a shaky voice, feeling the tears about to come again.

    "Oh, sweetie . . ." Jack rushed to her, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Come on, honey. Let's get you to bed."

And without even another glance at Paul, led her to the bedroom where he helped her undress and brushed her hair before

pulling the blankets up around her chin in the bed.

    "Thanks." She whispered as he leaned down for a kiss.

    "Anytime." He returned, lightly touching his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and rolled on her side as Jack turned

out the light and left the room. Paul was standing awkwardly in front of the couch, a hand on the back of his neck.

    "Is she . . .?"

    Jack didn't answer. Instead, he stormed over to the other man and shoved him hard on the chest, sending him falling back

onto the couch. "What did you do to her you son of a-"

    "Nothing." He said evenly, holding his hands up. "Absolutely nothing. I went to the bar to talk about Guy David and she . .

. she . . .has she been sick?"

    "She's been working hard, not eating like she should." He said darkly. "Not sleeping well, not since the night she came back from that job.Paul nimbly danced around the thinly veiled accusation.

    "Why's she working so hard lately? Are you two hard up or something? I can take care of money problems, you know. I

have in the past."

    Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head, refusing the man's offers for financial assistance. "Paul,

you don't make any damn sense."

    The other man laughed shortly. "Yeah, I know."

    Jack turned sharply on his heels, crouching down in front of the other man. "Please Paul, leave her alone."

    Paul looked over his shoulder, an exasperated look on his face.

    "I can't keep up with you!" Jack threw his hands up, standing. "I try to be there for her, to take care of her, protect her,

but you're always a step ahead of me!" he rubbed his eyes in a hasty frustrated movement. "I've been at the garage so much

lately . . . "he murmured to himself, then, as if remembering Paul was there, "I can't keep her from you!"

    "No, you can't." Paul said, without a trace of anger or annoyance as he stood up. "You can't keep her from me."

    "Next time there's a job, she and I go together, or just I go. No more spiriting her off in the night." Jack said, firmly.

    Paul smiled thinly, as if he were dealing with a child. "All right. I'll leave her alone. You . . . have my . . .word." he

said with effort.

Now it was Jack's turn to smile. "Don't hurt yourself, buddy."

Paul straightened his shirt and began walking to the door with Jack close behind. "Oh, another reason I went to the bar

tonight," he turned to face the other man. "it sounds like the cops are going to be making rounds tomorrow, stopping at

random houses or maybe . . . or maybe not so random, I don't know." He wiped a hand across his mouth. "You two do

what you have to do."

    Jack gave him an appraising look. "Well, that's damn decent of you, Paul."

    "I have my moments." He said dryly, tugging at his coat. There was a pause, then "Don't let her work so hard."

    "She's not your concern." Jack said, tightly.

    "You're both my concern." The older man muttered under his breath.

    Jack took a step closer. "What was that?"

    "Nothing. Her car's behind Eddy's." he opened the front door, gave Jack a little nod and walked down the stoop to his

car.

    Jack closed the door, feeling a bit confused, but somewhat better about the situation. For whatever reason, Paul was

practically being benevolent and that was just fine with him. "I just wonder how long it will last." Jack said aloud as he locked

the door and turned out the light before wandering back to the bedroom. The shades were open and light from the swelling

moon poured in, casting blue shadows on the wall and on the bed. After closing the shades, Jack approached Andie's side,

smoothing the blankets and was surprised to see orange fur. He moved the blankets back from her face and sure enough,

Rumpelteazer was there. Well, it made sense to Jack, what with the full moon so near and her being so drained of energy.

She apparently didn't have the strength to fight off the urges of her body. He gently put an arm under her back and lifted her

against him, carefully working the nightshirt off her small body. He knew from experience that clothes weren't incredibly

comfortable while in Jellicle form. She didn't even stir when he returned her head to the pillow and crawled in bed next to

her.


	18. In Which Conclusions Are Drawn

A/N: Well, folks, it's been a while, but here's a good sized chapter for ya. I plan on completing this baby in two more chapters. Thanks to my beta and all those who read and review.

-------

Jack woke up to see Andie resting on his chest, smiling at him.

"Hi, baby." He said, smiling sleepily. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said firmly. "I think it has something to do with the full moon." She lifted the blankets a little and looked down at herself. "I can't help but notice I'm naked."

"Thought you'd be more comfortable that way." He said, stretching and twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Andie frowned thoughtfully. "I guess that means I went a little primal last night, huh?"

He nodded and she sighed, resting her head on his chest and tracing his abdominal muscles with her fingers. "What happened at the bar, Andie?"

"I went a little postal." She admitted. "Paul just appeared in there after everyone else had gone, and I was just so tired . . . I flipped out. I screamed and hollered and cried."

"What did he do?"

She shrugged a little. "Not much. Told me to calm down, looked at the picture I took, drove me back here."

Jack chewed on his lower lip. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, well, it's his fault I'm such a nutcase."

Jack rested a hand on her back. "Andie? What happened that night with Paul? The night you came back crying?"

Andie hesitated. His voice sounded very small and somewhat fragile. "He just gave me a bad time and that's all I want to say about it," she finally said. It was true enough, if somewhat lacking in detail.

"All right." Jack said, with reluctant acceptance.

"What happened with you two last night? After I went to bed?"

"He told me that cops would be making house calls tomorrow."

"Ah ha. So what does that mean for us?" She asked.

"I guess we make ourselves scarce."

"Won't that . . . won't that look suspicious if they come and we're gone for no good reason?"

"Well, it's either that or sitting here like the good Lord made us."

"Furry." Andie said, flatly.

Jack laughed a little. "Yeah, furry. I seriously doubt we would be able to fight off the change."

"Okay." Andie said, with resolution. "So we hide."

* * *

The bell above the door jingled as Andie walked into the small café that evening intent on ordering some fancy drinks to take back to the house for Jack and herself. It was a nice afternoon and although Jack would never admit it, he had a weakness for vanilla lattes. The café was one of her favorites, a little cluttered with a wide assortment of chairs and tables. She practically skipped up to the counter and placed her order, fumbling around in her pockets for the money.

"Dang, I know I got a ten spot on me somewhere." She muttered, patting at all of her pockets.

"I've got it." A quiet, silky voice said and Andie looked up to see Paul handing the guybehind the counter a twenty dollar bill. Andie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Hey, now, this isn't my fault! I was in here first."

"Yeah, all right." Andie relented, taking the two drinks off the counter. "I'll pay you back for these." She added, a bit sheepishly.

He shrugged, apparently not caring too much either way. "I didn't know you were a coffee drinker." He said lightly as they walked to the door.

"Just on occasion. Didn't know you were either." She stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"I'm not, really. I'm killing time. Going to Jill's later."

"Ah." She hesitated for a minute, pondering this information. Obviously, Paul had his guard down tonight. It was highly out of character for him to divulge such information. "Have a good night," she said, finally.

Now Paul hesitated, stopping his slow walk completely and giving her a hard look. Apparently he too was aware that he had said a bit more than was wise. Andie wondered if some sort of threat was coming, but . . . "You too, Anna." He gave her a curt nod and turned away.

She hurried her pace, arriving at the house just as Jack pulled in, looking tired from his day at the garage. He brightened considerably, seeing her and the cups she carried. "Hi, Andie." He smiled wearily, putting his hands on the small of his back and stretching. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, nodding towards the cups in her hands.

"Your favorite." She flashed him a quick smile as he put his arm around her shoulder and the two of them walked into the house. Andie set the cups on the counter and sat on the couch, chewing on her nails while Jack changed in the bedroom.

He came back out looking cleaner and more comfortable, but still exhausted. "How was your day? Restful, I hope." He took a cup from the counter and took a sip.

"I saw Paul."

"WHAT?" Jack practically spit his coffee across the room.

"He was in the coffee shop when I went in." she explained quickly. "It was fine."

He didn't look convinced of this, but remained silent.

"And he ah . . .he sort of let it slip that he's going to Jill's tonight."

Jack's face softened. "Seriously? Oh, that sucks."

Andie nodded. "I feel like I . . . I should call Danny."

He sat down next to her on the couch, setting a hand on her knee. "Paul will know."

She smiled thinly. "Well, he's been in a really good mood lately." Jack shook his head and Andie's smile turned into a scowl. "But that doesn't matter. He'll be pissed. So either Jill gets to deal with his crazy shit or I do."

Jack put an arm around her shoulder. "Maybe it's someone else's turn to deal with him for a while."

"There was a time," she began. "not to long ago when I wouldn't have even thought about calling Danny. I used to look out for me. And then I only looked out for you and me. Why the hell should I care about Jill?"

"That's a good question." Jack said, but offered nothing more.

"That's it? No advice or anything?"

"Do whatever you want, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's a lame answer." She huffed and the pair remained silent for a few moments. Finally, she spoke. "I need to use the phone."

* * *

Madeline sat hunched over her desk, carefully gluing photographs into her scrapbook. Downstairs, her parents were watching some special on speed bumps on the news or something equally interesting. She was making herself scarce. Her parents knew that she was a Jellicle and were very accepting. Still, she felt uncomfortable being around them on nights when the moon was full. She was accustomed to spending such nights with the Tribe.

She sighed a little, putting some pressure on the photograph. The monotony of the task was frustrating. She was just killing time until the moon rose and then . . . well, she didn't know what she was going to do. Maybe just go to sleep. No point in reveling in her feline glory alone in her bedroom.

In the corner, a fan was humming, moving the summer air around her room. And just above its drone, she heard a tapping sound. Abandoning the scrapbook, Madeline followed the sound to the window. Pushing the curtains aside, she saw Gregory's smiling face.

"You dork! You scared me!" she popped the screen out of the frame and stepped aside to allow him to crawl in.

"No, you come out here." He said, grinning devilishly and leaning on the ladder Madeline left under her window for his use.

"Why?"

"Let's go out somewhere. Outside of town, down by the river, anywhere." He reached through the window, taking her hand. "I don't want to just lock myself in my room tonight. My sister is staying with the Harrisons."

A smile played on Madeline's lips. "Let me go tell my parents."

He nodded. "I'll wait here."

She turned off her desk lamp as she made her way to the living room where her parents sat.

"Mom, Dad?"

The both looked away from the television.

"Yes, honey?" her father asked.

"I'm . . . I'm going to go out with Gregory tonight."

Her parents exchanged glances, obviously not thrilled about their daughter being out all night with an older boy. Her mother sighed a little. "All right, Maddie. Just be careful, all right?"

She broke into a huge smile. "Thanks guys!" she flung her arms around each of them in turn before hurrying back to her room, practically leaping out the window and taking Gregory by surprise.

"Where' the fire?" he asked, pulling down the window sash behind her. "Did your parents disapprove or something?"

"No, they're cool with it." She said, shrugging casually.

He hesitated, giving her an odd look. "Then why didn't you use the front door?"

Madeline paused. "That's a good question."

Gregory laughed loudly. "Sometimes, you are such a nerd."

She gave him a gentle swat. "Oh, leave me alone. Let's get somewhere a little more secluded." She looked up at the darkening sky. "While we still have the time.

* * *

Tracy reclined on the couch, a saucy romance novel in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Martha Joy was home from Tracy's parents house and was spending the night with Peder, so she was taking the time to sort of indulge. She had just enjoyed a nice dinner and after her book, she was planning on taking a bath and having a few chocolates.

"I am completely relaxed." Tracy said to herself, setting the wine on the end table. "I will not stress out tonight." She began reading the novel, which was thin on plot, but heavy on romance.

She was actually feeling quite at ease when she heard a loud banging on the door. Startled, she set the book down and hurried over to it, thinking it might be Peder. But it wasn't, it was three police officers. She felt her heart jump to her throat. "Is . . is everything all right? Has something happened? An accident?" she asked frantically.

"No ma'am." The tallest of the three said, taking a step forward. "We'd like to come in if that's all right."

Tracy eyed them suspiciously. "No, it's not all right. Not until you tell me what's going on."

The officer shook his head. "It would be better if we discussed this inside."

With obvious reluctance, she stepped aside and let them in.

"Are you alone in the house tonight, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I'm having a night to myself, is that a crime? She felt incredibly invaded and couldn't help from crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, it isn't." the was a pause as the officer looked around the room. "Ma'am, do you know anything about the werecats that have been reported in this area?"

Again, her heart jumped. "Only what I've seen on the news." She said in voice so calm that it took her by surprise.

"We have reason to believe you might know more than that." He said.

"A lot more." One of the others spoke up.

Tracy swallowed hard. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We'd like you to come down to the station."

"Am I under arrest?"

There was silence that spoke for them.

She scowled. "Of course not. You think I'm one of those animals, don't you? You're going to lock me up overnight, see if I change."

"Well, that's about the heads and tails of it, yes."

"Fine." She said, haughtily. "Lock me up. I have nothing to hide"

"We'll see about that." One of the officers said, pulling a small notebook out of his pocket. "Is it true that you have a child? A daughter?"

"Yes."

"Where is she tonight?"

Tracy quickly considered her answer, debating whether or not to lie. "At her father's house." She said finally.

"We're going to have to pick her up tonight as well."

"Like hell you are!" she retorted. "Absolutely not! She's just a child, not even five years old, and I will not have her spending the night in a jail cell to satisfy your completely unfounded accusations! I've already agreed to do that, there's no need to take her as well. If I'm a . . . a werecat or whatever it is they are, then do whatever it is you do to those monsters and then go find her. But that won't be necessary because you'll see I'm completely human and so therefore, my daughter is also."

"How do you figure?" one of the officers asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Surely this sort of thing is genetic, otherwise we would see humans having these monsters, right? You can't just have a werecat child if you aren't one yourself." A blatant lie on Tracy's part, but hopefully they would follow her logic.

"All right, all right. That does make sense." The most talkative of the officers said. "You come with us and we'll see what the moon brings." He pulled a pair of handcuffs off his belt.

"Are you serious?" Tracy asked in disgust, eyeing the metal rings.

"Completely."

* * *

Paul had driven for almost five minutes before noticing he had failed to light the cigarette he held in his mouth. Mildly annoyed at his own distraction, he tossed the unused stick out the window. He felt unusually flustered, which only increased his agitation with himself. He typically found driving soothing, but not this night, even though he traveled a familiar route.

He slowed as he neared the small house, pleased but not surprised to see a light on. Deciding to park down the street, he continued past the house, doing a double-take when he noticed a familiar vehicle parked in the driveway that didn't belong to Jill.

"Danny. You little bastard." He growled. "You're supposed to be at a meeting tonight . . . what the hell are you doing . . ." realization hit him and he immediately felt a rush of fury. "Anna!"

* * *

After much consideration, Jack and Andie had decided to go to Jack's place, which he had practically abandoned since he and Andie had been together. They couldn't think of anyone who would consider looking for them there. The full moon came and went, and the two of them didn't get much sleep, but there was no pounding on the door in the middle of the night. The pounding came the next morning when Jack had left briefly to pick up some milk and Andie was reading an old issue of People Magazine.

She heard the knock at the door and went to it, confused. Had Jack forgot his keys or what? "Jack, can't you keep track of your damn keys?" she asked, undoing the lock. When she swung the door open, Paul stood there and with one look, Andie could tell his civil demeanor was completely gone. Suddenly she was sixteen again, getting caught with one hand in his pocket.

"Not Jack. Sorry to disappoint." He growled, pushing his way in.

"Paul!"

"Anna, I'm very upset with you. Do you know why?" he walked steadily toward her, his hands at his hips, pulling his coat back and revealing a gun tucked into his waistband.

"Um . . ." she eyed the weapon nervously.

"I bet you have a guess. I thought what we said in private stayed private."

Andie decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Someone tipped Daniel off last night. He was at Jill's house when I got there." He continued his steady approach, his voice low and silky.

"A coincidence?" she tried weakly.

"Now, we both know that's not true." Andie felt the wall at her back.

"I didn't-"

He grabbed her shoulders roughly, lifting her and pinning her to the wall. "Don't lie to me, damn it!" he snarled. "I thought I had made it very clear what would happen if you stepped out of line!"

"Paul-"

"Be quiet! And look at me, damn it!" he lowered her back to the ground and lifted her chin with his right hand. He stayed within an inch from her body. She felt the gun press into her hip. "Did I or did I not tell you what would happen if you didn't listen to me?"

"Y- yes." She forced out of her bone-dry mouth.

"Yes what?" he gave her a shove.

"You told me."

"Then I can't be blamed for this." He hissed, lifting a hand to her face.

"What the-?!" Jack's voice came from the door. Andie could have fainted with happiness.

"Don't interfere Jack." Paul said, not taking his eyes from the girl.

"Like hell!" Jack strode towards him, fists clenched. Paul sighed, as if Jack was a stupid child who needed a lesson repeated. He pulled the gun from his waist band and pointed it straight at the other man's chest. Jack froze.

"You just keep still and I won't have to use this thing."

"Don't hurt her." Jack said in a steady voice that suggested much more composure than he was feeling.

"She brought this on herself." Paul turned back to Andie, pressing the gun up against her chin. "Isn't that right?"

Oh, God, he was going to kill her. Her knees weakened and she started to sink to the floor.

"Oh, no you don't." he growled, supporting her weight with one arm.

"Paul, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, sweetheart." He said, lowering the gun.

"Paul!" Jack yelled, frantic.

"Shut up, Jack. Anna and I need to have a little talk."

"I'm going to kill you." Jack growled.

"No, you're going to shut your damn mouth or I'll kill your you're girlfriend. I'm the one with the gun, remember?"

"You really are a fucking maniac!" Andie hissed, the anger rising over her fear.

Paul shoved her hard, and she fell to the ground. Jack ran to her, but Paul grabbed him by the collar and pushed him aside. "I said _stay back_."

Andie drew her knees to her chest and kept her head down, but Paul grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet, setting her down so hard her teeth clacked together. "Tell me, Anna, where would you be today if it wasn't for me, hm? And what about you, Jack? When I met you, you were coked out of your mind and maybe a week away from death!"

"We're not sixteen anymore." Jack said, darkly.

Paul's face contorted into one of fiercely controlled rage. And it struck Andie. That was it. Paul felt he was losing his grip on them, losing control. Like he had lost another Jellice. . .

"Paul, please." Andie said, softly, hoping the situation could somehow be defused. "Please put the gun away. I'm . . . I'm not Jill, Paul."

Paul's icy gaze met hers and she thought that she might have struck a cord. He was silent for a moment, as if unsure how to respond. "What am I going to do with you, Anna?" his low voice sending a chill down her spine. "Maybe . . ." he glanced over at Jack, fiddling with the gun in a very upsetting fashion. "Maybe things would be easier if there was only one of you."

Jack's face went completely white and Andie thought she would throw up.

"You don't mean that." Jack said, hoarsely, wondering if he could be reasoned with.

"Oh, I do. I really do. But then there's the matter of which one of you is more expendable." He grabbed Andie roughly by the arm and swung her around in front of him, pressing the gun into her side. He brought his lips very close to her ear. "Are we listening very carefully?" he crooned in a low, almost seductive voice.

"God, Paul." Jack whispered.

"Shhhh." He eased some of the pressure off of the gun, but continued to hold Andie's body close to his.She could feel his chest pressed against her back rising and falling in a slow rhythm. "Have you ever watched someone die, Jack? It's something you'll never forget."

The room was silent save for Andie's ragged breath as she struggled to stay still, to not shake. But in spite of herself, she trembled against Paul's body in silent sobs.

"Shhh." He murmured again, rocking a little. "Now listen to me, both of you." His voice was even and almost tender, Jack was certain the other man had gone completely around the bend. "I'd really rather not kill you. It's a very complicated thing, murder. Leaves such a mess, so many troublesome questions afterwards. And besides, you two do have your uses. But my patience is wearing thin. This is your very . . . last . . . chance." He dragged out the words, practically whispering them. "Prove to me that you're both still useful, still an asset to me and we can continue our business relationship and I don't have to buy more bullets. Is that satisfactory, Jack?"

Jack nodded slowly.

"Anna?"

She licked her lips and forced the word out of her dry mouth. "Yes."

"Very good." He tucked the gun back in his waistband, but continued to hold Andie for a moment. Finally, and with ironic gentleness, he loosened his grip on her and she promptly ran into Jack's arms.

Paul watched the two embrace as he smoothed his hair and gave his coat a tug. When he spoke, it was if this were just any other evening. "I'll consider the matter settled, then. I'll leave you two to mull over what I've said." And with that, he very calmly walked out of the room.

The door closed with a dull click and Andie ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up. Without comment, Jack brought her a glass of water and she proceeded to rinse her mouth.

"Well I don't know about you," she said, grabbing the toothpaste, squeezing a little out and swiping it off with her finger. "But I've had just about all the excitement I'll ever need." She licked the toothpaste off her finger and returned the tube to the medicine cabinet.

Jack leaned against the doorframe, exhaling loudly. "Paul has completely flipped."

"I shouldn't have called Danny, that was stupid." She sighed, sitting on the edge of tub.

He shrugged. "You probably saved Jill a lot of unpleasantness." His mind went back to Paul's strange picture gallery; clearly the man just couldn't let go.

"I'm glad someone was." A moment of silence followed. "Do you think he's actually . . . killed someone?"

Jack shook his head, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Not to my knowledge, but the way he talked about it . . ." he shuddered in spite of himself. " . . .I wouldn't put it past him."

She sighed, sat on the edge of the tub and rested her elbows on her knees. "What do we do, Jack?"

"You want to know what I think?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Always."

"I think I've had about all I take of Paul Christiansen's fucked up shit."

Andie frowned. "And?"

"And if you're feeling brave enough, I'm done with him and his expensive car and his crazy jobs and his bi-polar attitude."

"That could be. . . really dangerous." She said, slowly.

Jack shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I always knew Paul was a dangerous guy. I've figured for a long time that he's got issues. I realized a few months ago that he's got some serious problems, and as of five minutes ago, I'm sure that he's a genuine psycho. If you're with me . . . I'm ready to be done."

Andie stood up and looped her arms around his waist. "This is crazy." She pressed her cheek to his chest. "But I'm feeling real fed up, and that's almost bravery. Let's be done."

* * *

Peder stood before Daniel's door and pounded on it with all of his strength, making it rattle loudly on its hinges.

"What, what?" he heard Daniel mutter as he unlocked the door and opened it. Peder took two steps in and punched Daniel right in the stomach. The other man staggered back, struggling to breathe.

"Peder!" he choked out, doubled over. "What's your damn problem?"

"Do you know where Tracy was last night, Danny? Do you?" he roared in complete furry. Of course, Daniel had no idea and Peder didn't give him time to ask. "She was in jail, Danny. IN JAIL!"

Daniel held up his hands, attempting to speak put Peder didn't give him the chance. "Do you now what would have happened if Martha Joy had been there? I don't even like to wanna think about it! She could have been found out, Danny! My daughter! How do you think the cops got the idea to go to Tracy's?"

"I-"

"PAUL! That bastard finally did it, he finally gave out a name! This is your fault, you refused to do anything about it, and now Tracy had to pay the price! Who's next, Danny? Damn you! God damn you, we never should have listened to you! I can't believe-"

"Peder!" Daniel yelled, sharply. "Would you be quiet for one minute?"

Peder opened his mouth to start again, but Daniel didn't give him the chance. "How do you figure it was Paul?"

"Who the hell else would it be?"

Without saying a word, Daniel walked over to his computer desk, picked up a Polaroid that was lying there and held it up for the other man to see. "Does this man look familiar?"

Peder shrugged aggressively.

"He was in the at Eddy's the same night you were, apparently. Andie got me the picture. Did you talk about Tracy that night?"

Peder felt annoyed in his ignorance. "Yeah, so? Who is he?"

"Guy David."

Peder felt his mouth go dry. He dropped onto a chair, stunned. "Oh, shit. It's my fault. I am such an idiot, what was I thinking, shooting my mouth off?"

"Hey, before you start beating yourself up, how 'bout an apology for beating me?" Daniel set the picture down and set a hand gingerly on his stomach.

"Huh? Oh." He said, sheepishly. "Sorry I punched you."

"When my kidneys forgive you, I'll let you know."

Peder inhaled slowly and Daniel eyed him with hesitation. When Peder spoke, it was with deliberation. "I'm sorry I punched you. But Danny. . . Danny I'm going to try my hardest not to be an asshole. But something's gotta change." Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but Peder cut him off with a raised hand. "This hiding shit isn't working, things are just getting more screwed up. But you're in charge and I'm . . . going to . . . respect that-"

"That must have hurt." Daniel said dryly, feeling suddenly hostile and defensive.

"Cut me some damn slack. I'm trying to do the right thing here. Shit, man." Peder stood up and began pacing the room with his fingers interlocked behind his head, frustrated at his temper tantrum and at his inability to stay calm. His anger still simmered and now that he couldn't take it out on Danny, he struggled to control himself. "I'm trying to say that I'll respect your . . ."

"Authority?" the other man suggested.

"Decisions." Peder said quickly. "For now. I'm going to try not to make all this shit harder for you. But if things don't change . . ."

Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes. "They will. I promise you I'll take care of everything. And I'm sorry about Tracy."

Peder shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well. All right then."

There was a long pause before Daniel spoke. "Did you need-"

"No, I'm leaving. I've got shit to do."

Daniel nodded and walked his friend to the door. "I appreciate it, by the way. What you said."

"Yeah well, just don't forget that I wanna see some results."

"We all do." Daniel stuck out his hand and Peder gave it a quick shake before making his way to the curb.

"Things'll change, Peder!" he called out as Peder got into the car. He gave a sort of salute before driving off. Daniel closed the door with a disgruntled sigh. "I just don't know how."

* * *

Madeline was enjoying a nice, normal dream when an irritating ringing sound pierced her sleep. Without being fully awake, she rolled over and grabbed the cordless phone off the floor. " 'lo?" she muttered.

"Maddie! It's gone! I don't know what happened to it, but it's gone!"

"Hm? What're you- who is this?" she rubbed at her eyes, trying to lift the fog around her brain.

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end became shrill. "It's Willa! Are you high?"

"I'm sleeping!' Madeline snapped.

"What are you doing sleeping at four in the afternoon?"

"Ever hear of napping? What's the problem?"

"I told you, it's gone."

"What's gone?"

"My locket!" Willa whispered intensely, as if worried others would hear.

Madeline sat straight up. "The locket with our pictures in it? What do you mean it's gone?"

"The clasp broke yesterday on my way home from the library, I had it in my glove compartment, but I went out to get it this morning and it's gone!"

"Did someone break into your car?"

"No! The doors were still locked when I went to check!

Madeline was silent, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Maddie!" Willa squealed.

"Yeah, I'm still here. This. . . this is really bad, Willa." She said slowly

"I know!" Willa wailed and Madeline could almost picture her friend sitting in her bedroom, twisting her pale hair frantically around one finger. "I don't understand how this could've happened!'

"Do you think someone stole it?"

"Maybe, but why would they? I mean, my CDs were lying there, there was some cash in my cup holder, none of it was touched. Why just take the locket?"

"Unless they were specifically looking for it." Madeline suggested.

"But why? No one even knows about it except the kits."

Madeline chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Where did you say you were?"  
"I'm in my house-"

"No, when you lost it."

"I was coming home from the library."

"Did you see anyone you know at the library?"

"Um . . ." Willa began. "Well, Kyle and Katrina Storke, this guy I kinda know from school, Earl Johannsen and that cheerleader who's got the hots for Gregory."

Madeline absorbed this information, but could draw no conclusions from it. Kyle, Katrina and Earl were all members of the tribe; they wouldn't be stealing from Willa's car. And as for the boy from school and the cheerleader, it didn't make sense that they would go after the locket and leave everything else in the car untouched.

"Willa, I don't know what to think. But we gotta tell Danny."

"Then we're as good as dead." The blonde flatly stated. "He'll freak on us for taking a picture of us in Jellicle form. Our parents will kill us, the rest of the tribe will skin us alive."

Madeline inhaled deeply. It was true, the full wrath of the tribe would most likely come down on them for their little photo session. "I know, and we were stupid to take that picture anyway. But we have to tell him."

"Let's give it a couple days."

"What? Willa, we need to do this now."

Willa hurried to explain herself. "But maybe I misplaced it, maybe it will turn up."

"Those are two big 'maybes', buddy."

"I know, but let's just give it a couple days. I bet it'll turn up."

Madeline sighed in defeat. She wasn't exactly eager to go to Danny and tell him how royally they had screwed up. And if they told him, only to find the locket under Willa's passenger seat . . . "All right. Let's wait 'till the end of the week."

"Great. Super." Willa said, sounding relieved "I'm gonna go look through my car again right now."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let me know if you find anything."

"Of course."

An awkward pause hung I the air for a moment. Finally, Willa spoke.

"Bye."

"Good luck." Madeline turned the phone off and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep. She was still awake when her parents returned, two hours later.


	19. Back to Paul's House

Before falling asleep in his hotel room, Guy David had set his alarm for a fairly early hour, but the jangling phone woke him before his travel alarm clock got a chance. Grunting, he felt around the end table and finally made contact with the phone. "Yeah?" he yawned, pressing the receiver to his ear.

"Mr. David. I have something for you."

Guy sat straight up. "Hello again. And what might you have for me?"

"I have a photograph that you might find interesting."

"I'm listening."

"I have a locket with a picture inside. It's a nice little portrait of all the children in the tribe."

Guy frowned, running a hand through his thinning hair. "That doesn't prove anything, I'm not interested in school pictures."

"Even if the children in them are a little . . . furry?"

"Well then, that's different." Guy reached over and flipped on the lamp so he could locate the complimentary pen and pad of paper that had come with the room. "When can I pick it up?"

"Not so fast. We need to discuss my fee."

Guy named an impressive figure.

"I want twice that."

The Hunter's eyebrows arched in surprise. "I'm not a bank. Nor are the people I work for. You want that much, you're going to have to give me more than baby pictures."

"How about one of the babies?"

Guy's lips curled into what could pass for a smile. "Fair enough. As a matter of fact, if you can get more than one . . . I'll double the payment for every werecat you deliver."

"Excellent."

* * *

Jack was on a mission. There's only so much a man can take before he is motivated to action. And now that he was sure Andie felt the same way, there was no turning back. They took a day to pack up as much of their stuff as they could fit into Jack's vehicle and took all of their money (which wasn't much) out of the bank. After they cleared the air with Danny, they were getting the hell out of town.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jerrie?" Andie asked as they got closer to Danny's house. Jack smiled at the use of his Jellicle nickname. "Yes. If you're sure, Teazer."

"Aren't you going to miss them?" she asked, referring to the tribe.

"Yes." He said, simply, not looking at her. "They're the closest thing to a family I've ever had. But if I have to chose between them and you, well, there's no contest."

"You know what else I'm gonna miss?" Andie sighed. "My place. I know it seems pretty insignificant compared with . . . well, losing everyone. I know it's not a great house, and Victoria Grove isn't like, the best neighborhood, but it's the first place I ever had on my own."

Jack gave her a quick smile. "I always liked it.

She sighed again, slouching low into her seat. "And I'll miss Eddy." She was quiet for a moment and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, if you're having second thoughts-"

"No!" she said quickly. "This is the best of our limited options. I don't want to sit around and wait for Paul's next psychotic episode."

"Well, good. 'Cause here we are." He parked the car in on the street in front of Daniel's house. The two climbed out of the car and walked up the porch. Jack didn't even hesitate to open the door and step inside.

"You know, in some cultures they knock-" Andie began, but stopped when she took a step into the house to see Daniel, Jill, Alex, Mitchell, and Peder all sitting in the living room. "I see we've interrupted something. We can come back." She said, quickly.

"I don't care if they all hear, I'm done with this now." Jack said, as Daniel stood up and walked over to them.

"Uh . . .hi guys. Is there something-"

"Danny, just listen for a second." Jack said, and the other man shrugged, which Jack took as a sign to continue. "First off, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to tell you." He began, looking around the room at all of the confused faces. "Andie and I never meant for things to get like this," Andie stepped up next to him and took his hand, which he gave a reassuring squeeze. "We need to tell you about what's been going on with Paul . . ."

And Jack confessed everything; Paul's outbursts, the boxes with keys the junkyard, stealing Earl's car, everything - Except for the strange shrine to Jill in his house. Jack saw no reason to give the woman another reason to lose sleep- while the five other Jellicles listened in silence. When Jack's story was through, Peder was the first to speak.

"You little ungrateful punks!" he snarled with self-righteous anger. "Why didn't you tell anyone all of this was going on?"

Jack started to answer him but Andie was too fast. "Because we didn't have a damn death wish!"

Daniel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The little heads up Andie gave you about Paul's visit to Jill did not go over well." Jack replied angrily, glaring at Peder. "As a matter of fact, it resulted in Paul holding Andie at gunpoint, all so Jill didn't have to deal with an unwelcome visit. So save your indignation, asshole. We're doing you a fucking favor."

"Andie . . ." Jill said, quietly and the other woman turned to her. "Andie, I'm sorry."

The redhead shrugged, a little shyly. "No sweat."

"So why tell Danny all of this now?" Alex asked, frowning.

Jack and Andie exchanged glances. "Because we're leaving." Andie said finally.

"What?" Mitchell stood up and walked closer to the pair. "What do you mean, leaving? You just tell us all of this stuff and then bolt?"

"If we stick around, Paul's going to kill one of us."

At this, everyone in the room immediately started to speak. Danny held up his hands to silence them. "Wait, wait, wait. This doesn't make any sense. I don't get it. If Paul was selling us out, why have you two retrieve those keys?"

The pair shrugged simultaneously and offered up no other explanation.

"I'm sick of this." Daniel said. "I'm going to his house."

"What?" Jill demanded, quickly coming to this side.

"I'm sick of this." He repeated. "And I'm getting an explanation. You two, don't go anywhere until I get back." He said, gesturing to Jack and Andie.

"You're actually going to his house?" Alex asked.

"Not alone he's not." Peder snorted. "I'm going with him."

"Me too." Jill and Mitchell said at the same time.

Daniel shook his head. "No way, Jill." But the blonde was determined.

"I'm as fed up as the rest of you." She said. "If this is going to be the end of it, I want to be there. Besides, he would never hurt me. It's your hide I'm worried about." Daniel put a hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a look that made it quite clear there would be no argument.

"Fine. But Alex, I want you to let everyone else know what's going on, okay? Call Solomon and the Dettricks and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." The dark-haired beauty said, frowning. "Get your asses in gear. Just be careful. Damn careful."

"I'm not looking for a fight, just answers. Don't worry." Daniel said, grabbing his keys off of an end table.

"Paul's the one you should be worried about." Peder growled as he walked out the door. "I'm going to stomp his smug little face in." Mitchell raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as he followed Peder to his car. Daniel turned to Jill. "Are you sure that-"

Jill turned to face him. "Daniel Black. I love you very, very much. And I can't wait to be your wife. But I'm really tired of having this hanging over me." She smiled a sad, faint smile and took his hand. "Everyone thinks I'm so fragile, like a glass doll or something, everyone goes to such great lengths to protect me. And maybe I **am** fragile. And maybe I don't want to be anymore. I want this to be over so I can feel like a normal person again."

Daniel sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

Daniel didn't seem entirely convinced, but he nodded and gave Jill a quick kiss. "Then let's get going."

There was a silence as the pair left, leaving Andie, Jack and Alex in the living room.

"Well." Alex said, walking over to the phone. "What an interesting day this turned out to be. Danny invites us over to discuss the current situation and now it's a war." She raised her eyes to Andie and Jack. "You two better get your asses in gear if you're going to get to Paul's house with the rest of them."

Jack grimaced. "Why the hell would we be going to Paul's house?"

"Because you two are so entangled in this mess that I can't imagine you wouldn't want some answers. And because the rest of them might need you and you're not going to abandon them."

"Why not?" Andie asked, trying to sound indignant.

"Because. You're a part of this tribe. They would never abandon you and you little thieves would never abandon them."

"What the hell are we supposed to do when we get there?" Jack demanded.

Alex shrugged. "You'll figure something out. You two have a wonderful way of working together. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." And with that, she sauntered out of the room.

"She's right." Andie said flatly.

"I know. And that really pisses me off."

* * *

Sarah, Hannah and Madeline reclined on lawn chairs in the late afternoon sun, enjoying some idle conversation. The current topic was school starting again in a week, and what that meant to them. They had decided that mostly it meant they were going to be depressed for several days as they mourned the end of summer.

"I honestly don't feel like I've accomplished anything all summer." Sarah said, stretching lazily.

"Me either." Hannah agreed. "With the exception of all of us kits getting furry together right after school got out, I've really done nothing but lay around. And you know what? I've kinda liked it!"

Madeline nodded in agreement, but felt uneasy at the mention of "getting furry".

Sarah reached down for the bottle of suntan lotion resting in the grass. "It's been a weird summer, you have to admit. I'll actually be grateful for a little academic distraction."

Madeline snorted. "I think you mean social distraction."

The blonde shrugged. "Whatever."

Hannah sat up. "Hey, did you guys hear a car pull in?"

Sarah pulled down her shades enough to give Hannah a quizzical look. "Dude, you have freakishly good hearing."

"Hey! Hey, anybody home!" Willa's voice drifted in from the front yard.

"Back here!" Hannah yelled back before sticking her tongue out at Sarah.

Willa came running from around the side of the house, her white-blonde hair streaming behind her. "Oh my God, Maddie, guess what!"

Madeline sat up, swing her legs over the side of the chair. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's great! I'm getting my locket back! C'mon, I'm picking it up right now, I want you to ride with me!"

"Yeah, okay." Madeline stood up and slipped her flip-flops on.

"Hey, wait a second, you lost your locket?" Hannah asked, incredulous.

"Misplaced it." Willa replied quickly. "But don't worry, a Jellicle found it and I'm going to pick it up this second, come on, Maddie!"

"I'm coming, jeez!" Madeline gave Sarah and Hannah an apologetic shrug and hurried after Willa.

"Wait! Maddie, what am I supposed to tell your brother when he comes to pick you up?" Hannah yelled after them.

Willa shouted back the where they were going as they disappeared around the corner of the house.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Andie and Jack parked their car in the street behind Danny's, just as he, Jill, Peder and Mitchell poured out. Danny waited for them to get out of the car before demanding, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Jack shrugged. "Alex guilted us into it. Maybe we can help."

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is like an intervention or something. Fine, let's get this over with."

The group walked up to the house, but no one made a move to the door.

"It's dark." Mitchell commented. "Maybe he's not home."

No one said anything as they individually contemplated how anticlimactic the situation would be if Paul wasn't there.

"Maybe we should have called ahead." Andie said, dryly.

Jill sighed loudly and shoved her way through the small group to the door, which she opened. "He never locks his doors." She said, before stepping inside.

Everyone followed in after her as she confidently maneuvered her way around the dark living room to a light switch. "So what's the plan?"

"Let's spread out until we find something interesting." Peder suggested and, when there were no objections, they scattered into opposite directions, except for Danny and Jill, who went together.

Paul's house was fairly large and all except Jill were unfamiliar with it. They stumbled along, feeling the walls for light switches, occasionally calling out Paul's name, in case he should be lurking somewhere. Eventually, Andie found herself in Paul's sizable kitchen and realized she'd been separated from the rest of the group. It was very quiet and Andie suddenly felt nervous. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She whispered to herself as she felt her way along the countertops. She stopped, suddenly getting the feeling she wasn't alone. She stood completely still, listening. Her years of experience in breaking and entering had made her familiar with the ambient sounds a building made and she listened for any noise that seemed out of place. "Is anyone there?" she said, softly.

There was no answer, but she was certain someone was in the room. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she moved along the countertop, running her hands over it until she hit something. Feeling it, she realized it was a knife block. As silently as she could manage, she pulled a knife from it and gripped it firmly in her right hand. If Paul was going to try something, she was going to be prepared.

"What do you have there, Anna?" a voice asked from the darkness, and Andie started to move as quickly as she could in the dark. But Paul was too fast for her, and grabbed her by the arm. Andie didn't even think. She was running on pure adrenaline now, and when his hand closed around her arm, she swung around to face him and made contact.

And then everything stopped. She felt Paul grab her other arm and grip her so tightly she cried out in pain. In the faint light, she could make out Paul, a confused expression on his face.

He inhaled slowly. "Well, this is interesting."

* * *

Jill had also found herself separated from the rest of the group. Danny was flipping through Paul's address book and Jill had continued on her own, roaming the familiar rooms of a house she used to spend quite a bit of time in. She eventually found herself near the front of the house, at a door that used to lead to an empty room. Decided to leave no stone unturned, she opened the door and stepped inside, flicking on the light.

And she didn't move. With one had still on the switch, Jill looked around the room in shock.

"Oh my God." She said, slowly, her eyes roaming across hundreds of pictures of herself. "I can't believe this."

"Jill?" Danny called to her from across the hall. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, Andie's voice came from downstairs.

"Somebody get down here!"

"I can't believe he found it! Oh my gosh, we are so lucky!" Willa exclaimed as she parked the car and practically bounded out of it and down the sidewalk to a brownstone house surrounded by a high fence.

"We'll be lucky if he doesn't tell Danny." Madeline reminded her, following her friend up the stairs and to the door.

"He's a cool guy, I'm sure he'll understand." Willa quickly assured her, rapping on the door. There was a shuffling from inside and the door swung open. "Hey, Earl." Willa practically squealed. "I am so glad you called!"

The thin man smiled blandly and opened his door wider. "No problem. Come on in." The two girls stepped inside as Earl closed the door behind him. "I have it back here in my office." He said, maneuvering around them and walking towards a hallway.

"Earl, you are a lifesaver." Willa continued on as they followed him down the hallway. "I was going out of my mind."

Earl looked over his shoulder at her and smiled again. "I imagine so. That's not a picture you want falling into the wrong hands."

As they walked, Madeline noticed a painting hanging on the wall. It was an abstract using lots of dark colors. For reasons she couldn't quite understand, it struck her. "Earl, that's an interesting painting." She commented when Willa stopped to take a breath.

"Thank you, I've always like it." He said, stopping to open a door and the end of the hall and gesturing the two inside.

"What's it called?" Madeline asked as she followed Willa into the room.

Earl stepped in behind them and closed the door. "I believe it's called Majandra." He said.

Madeline's heart stopped and there was a soft click as Earl locked the door.

* * *

Jill sprinted down the stairs with Daniel on her heels, following the sound of Andie's voice to the kitchen. She arrived first and quickly turned on the light. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Andie hunched over Paul. His eyes were closed and his dark, handsome face was contorted in pain and a red stain was spreading across his white shirt. A small kitchen knife was still imbedded in his stomach.

"I stabbed him." Andie whispered.

"I see that." Jill said, with a calm that surprised even herself.

Paul's eyes popped open and his eyes bore into Jill's.

"Demeter." He said, extending a hand to her. There was a moment of hesitation, then she sunk to her knees next to him and took his hand.

Daniel burst through the kitchen door, with Peder, Jack and Mitchell directly behind him. "What hap- Oh my God."

"I stabbed him." Andie said.

"Good for you." Jack said, rushing to her side and pulling her away. "I just wish I had got to him first."

Although the others stood only a few feet away, Paul seemed oblivious to everyone in the room but Jill. The two of them were haloed in the overhead lamp light. He grasped her hand and didn't take his eyes from hers. "I can't believe you're here."

"It's been a while." She said.

A few feet away, Danny started towards his fiancé, but Mitchell grabbed his arm and stopped him. When Danny gave him a quizzical look, the other man just shook his head.

Jill continued to speak in a calm voice. "I stumbled across your picture gallery."

Paul frowned. "You saw that, huh." She nodded and his frown deepened as he ran his hands over hers. "What's this?" he asked, resting his fingers on the ring she wore.

"My engagement ring. Danny proposed to me and I accepted."

Paul shook his head, as if he didn't understand. "You accepted? I don't . . ."

"I love Danny." Jill said.

There was a long moment of silence as Paul stared at her and she met his gaze calmly. His baffled look faded into one of mild discomfort as the information washed over him, as if something penetrated the layer of obsession he had wrapped around Jill for so long. Paul looked around the room, as if seeing everyone else for the first time. He sighed and rested his head back on the linoleum. "Well, at least I won't have to live with it, thanks to Anna."

"I didn't mean-" Andie began, but Danny interjected.

"Paul, you need to tell me what the hell's going on."

"I'm dying, here, Danny. I don't want to talk about anything with you."

"You're not dying." Mitchell said, speaking for the first time as he gathered a few dish towels from a drawer. "Did everyone forget I'm a doctor?" He knelt opposite Jill at Paul's side and packed the dish towels around the knife. "Good thing you didn't pull it out."

"Maybe we should." Peder grumbled.

"Paul," Danny tried again. "Listen, I need to know what's going on, what's up with the keys to the junkyard-"

"You two! You just can't keep your damn mouths' shut." Paul snarled, casting an angry look at Jack and Andie.

"Paul!" Daniel persisted. "Are you the one-"

"What one? The one who's been selling out the Jellicles?" Paul roared, immediately regretting it as a wave of pain washed over him. "Of course not." He said, more softly. "What kind of a person do you think I am?"

"A traitor." Peder snapped and Paul fixed his gaze on him.

"Peder. So pretty and so dense. There might not be much love between the tribe and me, but I don't want you all dead. What would I gain from that?"

"Jill." Daniel flatly suggested, watching with slight surprise as red fur began to sprout on Paul's body. Jellicles had a tendency to return to their true form when in severe pain or exhaustion.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think having everyone she holds dear killed would do much to win her affection." Paul replied, his breathing becoming a bit more labored and his body more feline. "Are we done?"

"No." Daniel began pacing. "If you're not the one selling us out, why didn't you tell someone about the keys, I mean someone had to have given them to the humans."

"Maybe because I hate you, Danny, and didn't want to join forces and fight crime." Paul, now fully transformed into Macavity growled with heavy sarcasm.

"Then who's doing this?"

"I have my suspicions, but I don't know."

Everyone in the room groaned in frustration.

"Then we're back at fucking square one." Peder slammed the heel of his hand on the countertop.

"Not quite. Macavity murmured quietly.

All eyes focused on the Mystery Cat.

Macavity closed his eyes and inhaled a few shaky breaths. "I've been gathering all the information I could for the past few months. And I haven't learned a lot, but I do know the traitor is a Jellicle and a male. He's been communicating with the Hunter, that Guy David. I put a tap on David's phone-"

"You can do that?" Mitchell asked, impressed.

"I have my resources." Macavity replied. "Don't interrupt. Apparently the two of them are meeting up tonight. Our mystery man is giving him some locket. Apparently it has a picture of all of the kits in it."

"Oh my God." Jill gasped.

"That's not all." Macavity panted. "The guy on the phone said he could deliver some of the kits too."

"Jesus Christ." Peder said in a low voice. "Which kits?"

"Willa had a locket!" Daniel exclaimed.

There was a half second of silence, then everyone began talking at once, suggesting various plans of action. Daniel waved them all off. "Where's the phone?"

Macavity and Jill simultaneously pointed to the wall behind Daniel's head. Daniel rushed to it and punched in the number for Willa's house. Andie rushed over the phone out of his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell are her parents going to think if some strange man is calling her?" Andie retorted. "Now shush." A voice answered on the other line and Andie raised her voice an octave, making it sound more childish, hoping Willa's parents would assume a school friend was calling. "Hi, is Willa there? Okay, do you know where I could get a hold of her? Okay, thanks." She pressed the talk button. "What's Madeline Gregory's number?"

Daniel, who had the number of every Jellicle memorized, quickly provided it. Andie repeated the routine and hung up again. "Okay, one more time, what's Hannah Harrison's number?" Again, Daniel obliged.

This time, Andie spoke to another Jellicle.

"Hi, Hannah. Is Willa there? Where did she go? Thanks." She hung up the phone and looked at Daniel. "Willa and Madeline left to pick up the locket at Earl's house an hour ago."

"We have to go." Daniel said, darkly.

"Wait a second, someone has to stay with Stabby McStabbed over here." Jack reminded him.

"I will." Andie, Jill and Mitchell all said at once.

Daniel knew this wasn't a time to argue. "Fine. Get him some help. Jack, Peder, let's go."


	20. The Jellicle Moon is Shining Bright

"Willa. We're in trouble." Madeline said, taking her friend's hand.

"What do you mean?" Willa gave her a puzzled look as Madeline surveyed the situation. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but that painting, Majandra, her dreams, it had to mean something. And now they were locked in this room with Earl and . . . there was another man sitting in the corner of this dingy room that appeared to be an office of some sort.

"Who the hell are you?" Madeline demanded as Earl walked to a desk at the far side of the room and plucked Willa's silver locket from its surface.

"His name is Guy David." Earl answered, handing the other man the locket. "You really should be more careful with your things, Willa."

"The Hunter?" Willa was completely confused. "What's going on?"

"This doesn't prove anything, Earl." Guy said, not taking his gaze off the two teenagers.

Earl glanced up. I suppose not, and it's a while until the full moon. But I think you two have the ability to change on your own."

"What the hell are you doing, Earl?" Madeline hissed.

"Saving my own hide and making a tidy profit." He replied, casually. "Now, why don't you two show our guest your true form?"

"You're out of your mind!" Willa exclaimed, backing towards the door.

Guy stood up and took two steps towards the pair and pointed a gun directly at Willa's chest. "If you aren't Jellicles, then you've seen too much and I'll have to shoot you right here and now. So if you have something to show me, you better do it now."

Willa and Madeline exchanged glances. Then Willa closed her eyes and after a moment, the change began. Madeline wanted to protest, but she could think of nothing to do but change and maybe buy them some time. She too closed her eyes and urged the change on. After a few moments, two Jellicles, still fully clothed in jeans and t-shirts stood before Guy and Earl.

"Guy, meet Victoria and Electra."

"I don't get it." Electra said. "You're a Jellicle too, _Admetus_!"

"We have an arrangement." Earl said, simply.

"Indeed." Guy said, smoothing his thin hair. "And you'll be well paid for these little beasts."

"You're the beast!" Victoria hissed.

"Well." Guy said, ignoring the white queen completely. "Might as well get on with it, then." He raised the gun again and aimed it at Electra.

Both queens gasped in fear. "Wait! What are you doing?" Electra frantically backed into the corner as far as she could.

"Whatever would I leave you alive for? You won't be the first Jellicle's I've exterminated, so I am perfectly aware that you creatures stay in your animal form when you die, so there's all the proof I need. The city will pay me for your bodies. Your own city will pay to kill you. Ironic, isn't it?" He raised the gun again. Electra and Victoria clung to each other and closed their eyes.

_I can't believe I'm going to die. I'm sixteen and I'm going to die._ Madeline thought, briefly. _At least my best friend is here._ She pressed her face into Victoria's white fur and tensed, waiting for the bullet.

There was a loud bang, and both queens gasped, but it wasn't the gun.

"Someone's here!" Earl exclaimed, running to the door.

"Earl!" Muffled voices could be heard in the rest of the house.

Electra and Victoria didn't even hesitate before screaming for help.

* * *

Daniel, Jack and Peder were frantically searching the house, opening every door.

"Where the hell is he?" Peder demanded.

"Quiet!" Daniel hissed, and the three men fell silent. "Do you hear that?"

"It's coming from over here!" Jack cried, racing towards the hallway and the door at the end of it. Screams could clearly be heard on the other side. Frantically, Daniel tried the handle.

"_Fuck_!" he fumed, discovering it was locked. He regretted not bringing Mitchell, a former football player who would have had no trouble shoving his way in.

"Move!" Peder roared, putting his shoulder down and rushing to the door.

"Wait!" Jack dropped to his knees and dug a safety pin out of his pocket as Peder stopped mid-rush. A moment later, there was a click and the door swung open, revealing Earl, and the Hunter, holding Victoria and Electra at gunpoint. All three of the men hurried inside, but stopped in their tracks when the Hunter pressed his gun to the side of Victoria's head.

"If you hurt one hair on those two I swear I will personally kill you." Peder glowered.

"Why don't you three keep your distance?" Guy said. "Unless you want me to mess up this nice white fur."

A low growl rose in Peder's throat, but Daniel ignored him and the Hunter.

"Earl, why are you doing this?"

"Self preservation." He answered, meeting Daniel's hard stare.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jack demanded.

"It means I got found out." Earl answered. "And I cut a deal."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't get it."

"It's actually very simple." Earl said, moving to sit on his desk. "I got caught one night and the city council said they would let me off if I named names."

"Then why weren't we all rounded up three months ago?" Jack asked.

"Because I didn't tell them I knew all of the Jellicles. I needed leverage, to give them a reason to keep me around. So I provided a little bit of information at a time."

"But the dead humans. . ." Peder began.

Earl nodded placidly. "Oh, I killed them."

Daniel was flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Because as long as the humans were scared, they'd keep putting pressure on the city council and they'd find the information I could provide invaluable."

"But . . . you're a priest!" Jack practically screamed.

"Not yet." Earl corrected.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You did all of this to save your own miserable skin?"

"That . . . and they paid well."

Daniel shook his head. "You're disgusting."

Earl narrowed his eyes. "And what would you have done, O, Great Leader? Let them kill you?"

"Yes!" Daniel practically yelled. "I would never betray the tribe!"

"Shut up!" Guy yelled. "I'm sick of your whining. Earl, are these three Jellicles too?" Earl nodded and Guy's lips curled into a smile. "Prove it."

Peder and Jack both looked at Daniel. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Change."

Earl frowned. "Guy, that might not be-"

"Shut up." He said again. "You three, get furry or these little kitties are dead!" The gun still pressed to her head, Victoria whimpered.

Daniel didn't take his eyes off the Hunter. Maybe there was a way to get the upper hand, he knew that all three of them were much stronger and faster in their Jellicle bodies."Fine." He said. Changing for him was a simple task, and went quickly. As fur began appearing, he quickly removed his shirt. Guy thought that was odd, but didn't comment as the three men transformed before his eyes.

Guy smiled cruelly. "I came here expecting to get one monster and I get five! Quite a nice surprise." He aimed the gun at Rum Tum Tugger. "You're first, pretty boy."

In an instant, moving at a speed the Hunter couldn't have imagined, Mungojerrie leapt at him. As soon as the tiger tom moved, Victoria jumped up and sunk her sharp teeth into Guy's arm, tasting blood as he squeezed the trigger on his gun. The result was the bullet going into the floor. Munkustrap ran towards Earl, who was quickly transforming into his Jellicle form.

"You two get out of here!" Tugger roared at the queens as he rushed to help Mungojerrie. The pair were happy to oblige and dashed out of the room.

Munkustrap faced Admetus, his body tense and poised to spring. "You betrayed us, Admetus." Munkustrap hissed. "Not even Macavity would stoop so low. You're a coward."

"You're so self-righteous." Admetus snarled. "You would have done the same thing."

"You're wrong." Munkustrap said, darkly. "And you can't win. I'm stronger than you."

"Now you're wrong." Admetus said with a chilling smile, and he leapt at the gray tom, catching him slightly off guard and knocking him on his back. Munkustrap lashed at him with his strong legs, knocking the other tom over and taking advantage of the moment to get to his feet. Admetus hissed in fury and lashed at Munkustrap's stomach. The other tom jumped back, but he felt claws graze his flesh and four fine red lines appeared. Munkustrap came directly at Admetus, dodging another swipe, catching the tom across the face and rending his cheek, sending him sprawling. Munkustrap was promptly on top of him, swinging brutally, practically blinded by his rage. Admetus pushed him hard in the chest, and the tabby stumbled back for a second, but came at him again, lashing at his head and catching his ear, ripping the thin skin.

Meanwhile, Tugger and Mungojerrie viciously tore at the Hunter, who was no match for their speed and strength. They shredded his exposed skin, trying to strike a killing blow. Finally, Guy managed to swing out, punching Mungojerrie squarely in the jaw. The tiger tom reeled and Guy used the precious seconds to grab the gun he had dropped. Tugger didn't hesitate and as the man swung around, gun in hand, he swiped at his face, eliciting a scream from the Hunter, who clutched at his eyes.

"You blinded me!" he screeched, blood running from his eyes like tears. Tugger hissed and moved in to hit him again, but Guy raised the gun, frantic and panicking. This time, Tugger sidestepped and Jerrie dropped to the ground as Guy fired without being able to aim.

There was a loud moan, and Jerrie and Tugger turned to see Munkustrap, standing perfectly still and staring at Admetus, who had caught the bullet in the chest. The tom fell to his knees, clutching at the wound, which was bleeding profusely. He opened his mouth, perhaps to speak, but he fell over onto his side, and in seconds, was clearly dead.

There was a silence as the three toms stood panting and Guy coward in the corner. Finally, Munkustrap, who was bleeding from various small wounds, moved with purpose across the room to the Hunter. He dropped to his knees and grabbed the man's hair, lifting his head and exposing his throat.

"Munkus-" Tugger began, but Munkustrap didn't hesitate. With one, clean movement, he slashed the man's throat. Guy's chest rose and fell frantically, a gurgling sound coming from his throat as blood streamed from the gash Munkustrap had made. Within moments, he too was dead. The Rum Tum Tugger and Mungojerrie started in shock and Munkustrap, their gentle leader whose silver fur was streaked with blood, his paws practically crimson.

Munkustrap turned to look at them and sighed heavily. "It's done." He said.

* * *

The next few months were ones of confusion and fear among the Jellice tribe. Although they were relieved that the traitor in their midst had been found out, there was still the matter of two dead bodies lying in the home of Earl Johannson. After Victoria and Electra were returned safely home, Daniel reluctantly sought the advice of Paul, who grunted instructions through clenched teeth as Mitchell bandaged his wound. The end result was a placement of the bodies that suggested Guy had attacked Admetus and the two had killed each other. Daniel was counting on the small town police station's investigative work to be limited enough for the set up to fly.

Three months passed and there was nothing on the news, no police banging down doors, no one being hauled off to jail. The town appeared to be back to normal. Since there was no longer any acts of violence against humans, the townfolk seemed content to give up their Jellicle hunt. And finally, Daniel felt safe enough to call for the first Meeting in a long time.

That morning, Jill stepped outside in her robe to get the newspaper. When she looked down at her feet, she started, staring for a moment before bending down to pick it up. Her paper was as normal as ever, but on top of it was a pink lily. A small note was tied to it with a white ribbon. The note said:

_The best of times._

_–Paul_

She stood on her stoop for a long time, staring at the flower in her hand. Finally, she walked inside, setting the paper on her coffee table and carrying the lily into the kitchen. She slid the ribbon off, ripped the note in two and tossed it into the garbage can. She held the flower over the can but hesitated. She ran her fingers over the smooth petals, thinking, considering. At last, she went to her pantry and pulled a plastic Sprite bottle from her recycling bin. She took it to the sink, filled it with water, put the lily in and set the bottle on her window sill. "It's not like I can't throw it away later." She said out loud before returning to the paper she had left in the living room.

* * *

That same morning, Andie was attempting to bake. Andie's definition of baking, however, involved buying the cinnamon rolls that come in a tube and was putting them in a pan. Jack was sleeping in the bedroom and all was quiet until there was a soft knock on the door. Abandoning the gooey rolls, Andie went to the door, wondering who would be over this early in the morning. She opened the door and was surprised to see Paul standing there.

"Hi." She said, leaning against the doorframe, blocking the entrance to the house. "Long time no see."

"Maybe because the last time I saw you, you stabbed me." He said, dryly.

"You were chasing me." She countered.

"You were breaking into my house."

"Touché. How's the stomach?"

Paul scratched at the area. "A little sore. But I survived."

"Thanks to Mitchell."

"So I owe the good doctor."

"Hell yes you do." She said. Paul smiled thinly and there was a moment of silence. "Did you come over for any specific reason?" Andie finally asked.

Paul shifted his weight and slid a hand into his pocket. "Yeah, actually." He removed an envelope and handed it to Andie. "This is for you and Jack."

She took it slowly. "What is it?"

"Cash."

Andie shook her head and held it out to him. "Jack would never-"

Paul didn't take it. "Then don't tell him. Put it away somewhere until you really need it."

She looked down at the envelope. "I don't understand, is this some kind of an apology?"

He laughed shortly. "Hardly. It's just . . . I don't know what it is. Just take it."

She tucked it into her back pocket and crossed her arms over her chest. "I still don't-"

"I'm heading out of town." Paul interrupted.

Andie was taken aback. "For how long?"

He shrugged. "A while. Doesn't matter. But do me a favor, let Danny know."

"Uh . . . okay." She said, reaching up to twist a lock of her hair.

"Thanks." He stared down at her with an expression Andie couldn't read, almost as if he was committing her features to memory. She shifted nervously under his gaze, not knowing what to say. Finally, he rolled his shoulders and pulled on his jacket. "Goodbye, Anna." He said, taking a few steps backwards before turning around and walking to his car. Andie watched his retreating figure for a moment, but closed the door before he even got his door open. She took the envelope from her back pocket and opened it, pulling out twenty hundred dollar bills. Her mouth dropped open and she stared soundlessly at the cash in her hands. "Holy shit." She finally whispered, stuffing the bills back into the envelope. She ran to the kitchen and took a plastic baggie from a drawer. She put the envelope inside and sealed the bag before running to the refrigerator. She flung the freezer door open and slid the bag on top of the broken ice maker. She closed the door and stared at it, gleefully. She did a little dance, spinning in erratic circles and pumping her arms.

"Hey, what's up?" she stopped mid-dance and turned to see Jack in his boxers, watching her.

_Paul's gone and we're rich!_ She thought to her self, but said, "Nothing. I'm just baking." giggling and running to him, jumping in his arms.

Surprised, he grabbed her and spun her around. "Sounds good to me." He said, giving her a kiss.

* * *

That night, Munkustrap slid silently into the junkyard. All around him, he could hear the voices of the Tribe, all of them spread out in the yard, talking to one another. He could see Demeter, golden and beautiful leaning against Bombalurina. Mistofeles was lounging near the tire, lazily manipulating a few glittering pieces of broken glass in mid air. Electra sat near him, looking dark and exotic in the moonlight. The Rum Tum Tugger was entertaining his energetic kitten, the two of them playfully swatting at one another. Jenny and Jelly were chattering rapidly, while Skimble and Asparagus talked together. Near the four of them, George, Victor and Silabub were playing together.

Munkustrap hesitated to join them all, feeling out of practice, uncomfortable, uncertain. There was still the lingering feeling of SOMETHING over Admetus's betrayal. He had been a friend, he had been Tribe. Although the threat he had posed was gone, a feeling of . . . wrongness remained. The knowledge that someone close, someone trusted could do something so horrible . . . It was as if there was a loss of innocence within the Tribe. And Munkustrap supposed he would bear the guilt of not being able to stop it until the day he died. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of orange fur and he turned sharply, but relaxed when he saw it was only Rumpelteazer. She smiled at him, green eyes glittering. She approached him, leaned in close, and whispered, "Macavity's not there. And he won't be." She smiled more broadly as Munkustrap visibly relaxed.

"Did he-" he began, but she was off, running to catch Mungojerrie, who had begun throwing things at Misto in an effort to distract him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to center himself, trying to bask in the relief, in feeling all the weight from his shoulders gone. His little moment of meditation was interrupted when he heard Alonzo's voice call out, "Are you going to come out here, Munkus, or should we just start without you?"

Munkustrap laughed softly, shaking his head as he stepped out into the moonlight. He looked out at all the fierce, beautiful Jellicles, his Tribe, gazing back at him expectantly. He raised his arms to the moon. "Jellicle cats, come out tonight . . ."

_The end._

* * *

A/N: Well, folks. It's done. What follows is author ramblings, so feel free to click out now.

My dear readers:

You all have my sincerest apologies that it took me so incredibly long to get this thing finished. I may have gotten in a little over my head when I started this thing way back when. I really appreciate everyone who stuck with this and encouraged me to keep writing. I had lots of fun working on this story and I learned a lot about writing while doing it. So thanks for being such a great audience.

Also, much love to my beta Jenny and my emergency back-up beta, Mystitat. Without you guys, this thing is an English teacher's nightmare. Thanks for your help and guidance.

And to the folks at Millhaven, where Peder and Andie (although her name was Charlie back then) were born. The inspiration came from there and I had tons of fun playing with you guys.

As I said before, I had lots of fun writing this, so much fun in fact, that I have pages and pages of stuff I wrote but never used, a few plot lines that never made it from my head to the paper. I hope to dabble in the city a little bit more in the future.

Thanks again,

Megera


End file.
